The Cry of the Planet
by Edyn
Summary: The story of Final Fantasy VII
1. Chapter 1

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Characters and general themes are all property of Squaresoft and this story is based upon those characters and themes. Please don't sue me ^_^  
  
Part 1  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was only eight in the morning and Shane was already pissed off. Three months had gone by since they started the excavation of the Northern Crater and their progress had been slow.  
  
While the head of the archeological project, was enjoying his first smoke of the day he couldn't help but think about how fast they could be working rather than the lagging pace they had been. The project was already running three weeks behind schedule and his seemingly half-wit diggers weren't making it any easier for him. Three days ago, their team had broken a two- ton drill, and finding a mechanic skilled enough to fix it was like trying to find an honest executive on the Shinra board.  
  
President Shinra, of the Shinra Electric Power Company, had generously provided full funding for the dig, so Shane had at least something to be grateful for. Although President Shinra said he was happy to provide funding for such an educational and worthwhile public service, Shane knew damn well that the power hungry CEO was only providing funds in hopes that their digging will uncover a stream of flowing Mako. A stream where the President would stick another one of his damned Reactors and suck the energy straight from the Planet itself.  
  
Shane took another drag from his cigarette and thought about how he hoped they really didn't find anything too exciting in the Crater as he well knew since Shinra provided the only funding, which means they also have first dibs on whatever they may find useful to them. So far so good, as the only items of interest they found were some fossilized plants, a couple pieces of mediocre Materia, and a few animal skeletons. Items absolutely intriguing to those digging, but to put it bluntly, the executives at Shinra Inc. could really give a rat's ass.  
  
Shane, dressed in his khaki shorts, hiking boots and open fronted jean shirt, which was pretty much the uniform of choice for the diggers, took the last drag from his cigarette and flicked the butt to his right. He watched it as it took a single bounce and then over the edge of a seemingly bottomless canyon and disappear into the darkness. Looking around, Shane was beginning to think they really had made progress after all. He looked down the tunnel from which they had come and couldn't even begin to see the entrance trough the winding path. The walls of cavern had been cut so smooth and so well that Shane was almost proud of his workers at the moment. Almost.  
  
At their present location, the tunnel had opened into a large open catacomb, which was naturally lit and had a strange glow. Although they had lanterns and flashlights, the diggers really didn't need them in this eerie cavern. They couldn't find a single light source in the cavern, but the walls, ceiling, and floor all had the glow of an soft teal color, which Shane had just assumed it was from the abundance of Mako within the Crater.  
  
There was a hollow sound that was a constant in the tunnels. The sound of wind, but they have yet to feel even a single breeze so deep below the surface. The only thing heard over the wind, was the clinking and clattering of pick axes, shovels, and hammers against the rock cavern walls. There was the low murmur of diggers carrying on their morning conversations, mostly cheerful, but there was always the hollow wind sound that quite frankly gave Shane the creeps sometimes.  
  
He got up and went back to outside of his tent where his station was set up. He sat on the stool in front of the table and looked over the map showing the route that they have traveled so far while he searched for another cigarette in his breast pocket. As he lit his next smoke, he thought that once they get the two-ton drill operational, how much farther they would be getting. A small grin pursed across his lips when he remembered how far he got with the young woman in his tent the night before. He looked over to where she was working, disappointed that she was too involved in her work to even notice him.  
  
His thoughts then left their present location to the night before where he had finally gotten her to come into his tent. They had both been drinking, everyone had. They had been celebrating the three-month mark of their project. As soon as she stumbled in the tent behind him, with one had he pulled her close to him, and the other cupped around the back of her head grabbing her hair and pulling her lips to his. Both were breathing very heavily already and he took his other hand and slid his finger across the top of her belt and unbuttoning her shorts and moving into her underwear until he could feel her sweet.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Shane snapped his neck up out of his half-daze, pissed off again that someone had disturbed his flashback and even more pissed that someone had made him drop his cigarette. He looked over his table and saw a young digger whose name he didn't care to remember.  
  
"What do you want?" Shane snapped, pulling another cigarette out of his breast pocket. He considered standing up but he decided against it, as he wasn't sure of himself in light of his previous memoir.  
  
"Um... Well, Sir, it seems as though our diggers have, um, found something. Something interesting, Sir." The digger responded.  
  
"Can't you see that I'm busy? I don't think another fossilized plant or animal outline is enough to blow my skirt up, son. Unless it's some better Materia than the crap we've found, you're wasting my time. " Shane said growing more annoyed.  
  
The digger shifted his weight twice, closed his eyes tight and then opened them again before speaking. "Well, Sir, it's not a fossil or anything, I think. Sir, it's different. It's... well..."  
  
Losing his patience, Shane stood up quickly, bumping the table sending his maps and tools scattering to the ground. "God damnit, son, stop wasting my time and get to it! I'm very busy, can't you see that? I have to check on the work status of the two-ton drill, verify the route of our next digging course for Team 3, I have to hand in my progress report to Shinra, check the status of the pulse hammer order and..."  
  
The digger cut him off, "It looks... Human, Sir! Or maybe an Ancient."  
  
Shane stood there with his mouth agape. A few of his pens and tools were still rolling on the stone ground. He ran his hands through his short, misshapen hair and leaned his neck back thinking... It can't possibly be a human... According to the carbon dating of the previous fossils that were taken from this location, the time frame would be way too old to be human. The Ancients maybe, but they were never centralized to this location.  
  
"Where is it?" Shane asked in almost a hush.  
  
The digger pointed down the tunnel where the main team had been progressing the past week. There was shouting and several other diggers dropped what they were doing to go see what the excitement was about. Pretty soon, the only workers left were the ones with headphones on, oblivious to the goings on outside their musical world. "It's down there, Sir."  
  
"Well, let's have a look, shall we?" Forgetting all about the mess of tools and maps on the ground, Shane put on his baseball cap and motioned for the digger to move towards the cave. He couldn't tell for sure, but he could have sworn the digger gulped... and was positive he was sweating.  
  
Shane and the digger made their way down the tunnel, following the shouts and other workers running by who were also trying to see what the commotion was about. In the excitement and anticipation, Shane was unable to keep his pace to a walk and found himself jogging with the rest of the workers as adrenaline worked his legs now. He noticed that he forgot his flashlight and stopped to realize it wasn't even needed. The cavern down the tunnel was glowing a brilliant teal, more brilliant than he had seen anywhere else in the excavation. He saw that the further down the tunnel they got, the brighter the teal walls glowed. He also noticed a strong, bitter smell and when he took time to think, he realized it smelled exactly the way the capital city of Midgar smelled when he went there to request the project funding.  
  
Shane and the workers moved further down the tunnel and saw that the majority of the diggers were crowding around the end of the tunnel all looking up at the corner of the ceiling at the end of the tunnel. The shouting had stopped. No one was talking.  
  
Shane pushed his way through the crowd, unable to see a damn thing that was going on. Seeing nothing, and hearing only the hollow wind sound of the cavern, he pulled from the crowed and looked up on the wall. What he saw was the most horrid, terrifyingly beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.  
  
Where the tunnel meets the ceiling there was a form in the shape of a female torso with breasts but no nipples. There was a circular pattern on the left breast and to Shane's typical track of thinking he noticed that the breasts were quite big. The skin itself had the color of a swirl of blue and reddish-peach. The torso had arms, but the rest of the body gave down into a sexless lower half where no legs existed, but the body itself gave away into a tent-like form. Coming out the back of the creature were several appendages which almost looked like wings, but there were many of them and it was impossible to tell how big they were because the diggers haven't removed that part of the rock yet.  
  
The creature itself stood a good fourteen feet tall, and utterly ominous above them. Shane studied the creature's face more than any form of the body and he felt almost hypnotized by it. Like the torso, the creature had a female face, but something wasn't quite right with it. It featured a narrow nose, two eyes, but the left eye had a pinkish glow coming out and the right eye was too dark to see anything at all. The lips were also narrow and to Shane's horror, the creature was smiling, not a happy smile, but a sinister one. Upon noticing the creature's smile, Shane's blood ran cold, his mouth dry, and his mind dark. For a split second Shane saw a dark flash and he felt his heart beating loudly, but not rapidly. He snapped back into reality and realized one thing: He needed to get the hell out of there. Something about this creature wasn't sitting well with him and by looking at the expressions on the faces of the other diggers, they felt the exact same way.  
  
After getting a hold of himself, Shane finally gave the order, "Alright, I need this area secured. Everyone get out and don't touch anything."  
  
No one even flinched at his order, they all stood staring at the creature, no one blinking, no one moving. They all seemed to be looking at the creature's face, at the smile...  
  
"Now!" Shane commanded.  
  
Slowly, each digger seemed to come alive like they were waking from a restless sleep. They slowly filed out of the tunnel without a word leaving Shane with the creature. He looked up at that face, at that smile one more time before leaving.  
  
"Well, if the Shinra wants you, they can have you," Shane said as he turned to leave. It could have been his mind playing tricks, but he could have sworn that the creature's smile grew just a bit.  
  
Shane jogged his way out of the tunnel and into the open catacombs again and felt nothing but relief to get away from that thing. His workers were all standing in a sociable circle discussing what they had just seen. They were speaking in low, conspirator's voices that halted when Shane approached.  
  
"I need two men guarding the... uh, that thing at all times," He ordered.  
  
Shane watched everyone's eyes widen as he gave the order and decided to elaborate. "The two men will not be in the tunnel with the creature, but out here posted at the entrance. For now, we will cease digging in that section and await orders from Shinra as to what our next action will be. We will still continue digging in other sections, and those assigned to the tunnel with the uh, the creature in it will be divided among the remaining tunnels."  
  
A few murmurs went through the crowd of diggers, but no one dared question his orders. Despite their boss' rude manner and the occasional power trip, they all had great respect for him and his knowledge of archeology.  
  
"We have all seen the same thing in there," Shane continued "And I have given my orders, does anyone have any questions?"  
  
Everyone in the crowd glanced around to see who might have such a question and only one man raised his hand.  
  
Shane acknowledged him, "Cooper? You have something?"  
  
Everyone looked at Cooper. "Um, it's just a simple question, I guess... What is it?"  
  
"I honestly have no idea, but I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about." Shane knew the second part was a lie. "Once the reps from Shinra come up to investigate, we will know more. Anything else?"  
  
The only response was a few people shaking their heads.  
  
"Alright, head back to camp and relax. If anyone has any problems, let me know. I will be posting the tunnel sentry shifts later on today, so keep an eye out for it so you don't miss your watch if you're picked. Dismissed."  
  
The crowd dispersed and everyone headed back to camp, quietly speaking to each other about the previous events and all dreading being posted guard duty for the tunnel. No one wanted to keep that creature safe, even if they were keeping it safe for the Shinra.  
  
As soon as Shane got back to his tent, he went immediately for his PHS phone system to get someone from Shinra on the line. He couldn't find it anywhere in his tent and went back outside to check for it on the table. He muttered a curse under his breath after looking at all his maps and tools on the ground from his bumping the table earlier. He fell to his knees and went through the items on the ground and finally came across the PHS. He picked the PHS up, wiped the dust off of it with the tail of his shirt and pushed the ON key. The PHS beeped into life awaiting its next action. He pushed the speed dial #1, which was direct to the President's personal assistant and waited, listening to the phone ring.  
  
On the other line, the phone picked up and the assistant's nasally voice came biting through the line. "President Shinra's office, state your business."  
  
He didn't even bother with small talk. "My name is Shane, I head the archeological dig up at the Northern Crater and I need to speak to the President immediately."  
  
"President Shinra has asked not to be disturbed, I'll have to take a message," She said sounding irritated.  
  
"It's very urgent, I really must speak with him now," Shane pushed.  
  
"Leave a message or hang up," the assistant snapped.  
  
"Fine," Shane sighed. "Tell him this is regarding something that was located at the archeological dig in the Northern Crater. We have located something that would interest him a great deal," Shane thought of something that would need to get the President's attention so that he would actually receive a call back. "It appears to be an Ancient."  
  
The assistant's scribbling stopped on her notepad, "An Ancient? How...?"  
  
He couldn't resist a retort for that snippy bitch, "You have my message." And then hung up.  
  
Shane's archeological expertise lay mostly in the artifacts from the Planet itself: fossilized plants, animals, and of course, Materia, which was condensed Mako energy. He knew about the Ancients probably as much as the next person did. A race that occupied the Planet before the human race does now. They sacrificed themselves somehow to save the Planet and thus leaving it for the humans to occupy. He could only remember the Ancients as much as his History class in High School taught him, but like any other man of Shane's type; he spent those four years of his life in a beer haze. He is knows that Ancients were made in the same image of humans, but that creature didn't look all that human, and neither did that smile.  
  
Spending his afternoon staring at the PHS, waiting for President Shinra, or whatever flunky employee the President got to call back was the last thing Shane wanted to do. He decided he would pass the time by writing his report on the incident, splitting the team who was working in the tunnel with the creature, to the other tunnels, and assigning guard duty shifts for the creature.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Shane got the call from Shinra and not just a flunky either... It was President Shinra himself. While looking at the President's personal line on the Caller ID, Shane smirked at his own cleverness in mentioning the Ancients to the assistant. He knew the President was fascinated with the Ancients, although wasn't sure exactly why.  
  
He put the PHS to his ear. "Shane here."  
  
President Shinra's words came out raspy and he paused every so often to puff his cigar. Like Shane did before, President Shinra got straight to the point. "Where did you find it?"  
  
"We located it about a quarter of a mile into the dig. It appears to be directly under the center of the crater. We found it early this morning; a crew uncovered it between eight-thirty and nine. The diggers think..." Shane went on.  
  
"I don't care what they think, I care about what you and your diggers know. Now spare me the fiction and get to the facts." The President interrupted.  
  
No matter how Shane tried, he found it very hard not to be intimidated by President Shinra. "Well, you see... The location of the creature was found where other fossilized items have previously been carbon dated to the time of the Ancients. We haven't touched the creature itself, I stopped all digging in that area until I report to you knowing that you would probably want it undamaged."  
  
"Good man," President Shinra took another puff of his cigar. "Continue."  
  
Shane took a cigarette of his own out of his breast pocket and lit it. "I'll be having two guards watching it twenty-four seven. The rest of our digging will be confined to the remaining tunnels with all teams spread evenly among the tunnels. We will continue to do so until you decide what you will do with that portion of the excavation."  
  
"I've already decided," President Shinra rasped. "I'm sending my best scientist, Professor Gast, up there with two members of SOLDIER. The scientist will examine the creature and decide whether it's worth keeping for experimentation. Now let me put this through to you, young man so you see this very clearly,"  
  
President Shinra took another puff of his cigar. "If it turns out that you are dicking me around about this... If this is some joke or hoax that you and your diggers are playing, you will be sorry. But you won't be sorry in any quick and painless way, oh no. You will be sorry in a slow, painful, and bloody way. I'll make sure I see the Turks to it. So you do yourself a favor and be absolutely sure that you aren't fucking me. Do you understand me, young man?"  
  
"Y... yes, Sir." Shane had never called anyone "Sir" in his life.  
  
"That's fine." The President said shortly. Then the line was dead.  
  
Shane sat in silence a few moments letting the conversation soak in. He realized he was sweating and took the tail of his shirt and wiped his forehead. He knew about the Turks. Everyone knew about the Turks and knew that it wasn't an idle threat, it never was. To the naïve, careless citizen, the Turks were nothing but a program of a few selected people who aid the President directly and find candidates for SOLDIER and bring them in for evaluation. To the informed, streetwise citizen, they were spying, murdering, ruthless agents of the Shinra Company that did all the dirty work. The really dirty work.  
  
The cigarette that Shane had lit became ash all the way down to the filter. He had forgotten all about it during the conversation with President Shinra and he flicked the cig down to the teal canyon thinking about President Shinra, that creature they found, and most of all, that smile. Not surprisingly, he then thought about the retirement papers in the file cabinet back in his office at Bone Village. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Professor Gast was sitting in his lab hunched over a microscope, staring intently while writing on the ledger beside him. As head of the Science Division at Shinra Inc., he had a ton of work on his hands and his eccentric laboratory assistant wasn't helping much at all.  
  
The Professor was sturdily built, in his mid thirties and would be quite the ladies man if it weren't for his ragged scientist look that consisted of the five o'clock shadow outlining his moustache, bags under his eyes magnified quite a bit by glasses, and careless hair. Gast's assistant, Professor Hojo, had been furious all day because one of the other lab assistants had lost a specimen critical to one of his experiments. Gast could see so much potential in his young assistant, but something in that man had always seemed a little off. Nonetheless, he felt his assistant, Professor Hojo, was a brilliant man and without him some of his successful experiments wouldn't have been possible.  
  
Gast looked as Hojo began ranting at his other lab assistant, Lucrecia, about the specimen that had been missing. All he could see through the sound proof glass of the laboratory walls was Hojo's ridiculously thin arms flailing over his head while he could barely stop yelling long enough to take a breath. His long black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail that sat just above his neck with a few strands hanging in his face. Unlike Professor Gast, Hojo had the gangly body of an elderly man even though he was only in his late twenties. The glasses that Hojo wore slid to the end of his narrow nose and the cheap cologne he wore mixed with laboratory chemicals and sweat wasn't making him GQ's man of the year. After a few minutes if irate shouting, Hojo finally gave up and stormed out of the laboratory leaving Lucrecia to clean up the mess that he had left through his ranting.  
  
Professor Gast got up from his work and opened the laboratory door so that he could go and at least try to comfort the poor girl.  
  
He knelt down beside Lucrecia and put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"  
  
Lucrecia looked up at him with red eyes stung with tears, "Yeah, I guess. I misplaced a specimen of Hojo's earlier this morning and he's furious with me that I haven't been able to find it yet."  
  
"So I saw," Gast smiled warmly. "Leave that mess. Come here and let me show you something that might cheer you up."  
  
Lucrecia's eyes widened, "But I can't leave it, if Hojo comes back and sees that I've left this mess..."  
  
"Bah! Forget about him for now, I'll take full responsibility and he won't DARE yell at me, will he?" Gast asked.  
  
"No... But...," She looked down.  
  
"Come. I have something interesting I would like to show you." He motioned towards the open laboratory door and gave Lucrecia a nod.  
  
They stepped through the thick glass doorway opening to where he had been previously working. Gast patted the top of the stool in front of a microscope indicating for Lucrecia to sit. As she moved towards the stool, her beautiful light brown hair pulled up into a sensible ponytail shined brilliantly under the laboratory examination lights. A few pieces charmingly fell in front of her face accenting her blue eyes and her slender and feminine figure was still completely noticeable beneath her laboratory coat. As she sat in the stool and looked at the ledger beside the microscope, Gast couldn't help but wonder how Hojo could get so furious at such a sweet girl.  
  
"Look in there," Gast motioned towards the microscope, "And tell me what you see."  
  
Lucrecia looked into the microscope and narrowed her eyes. What she saw was a single strand of hair as orange as a desert sunset.  
  
"This isn't..." She paused, her mouth agape.  
  
Gast looked at her and grinned, "Yes, I believe it is. This is one of the hairs that I have located from a fire lion with the life longevity. If we can get a hold of one of creatures, so many experiments that will have to be terminated because of the short life span of the specimen will be able to continue if we can find one of these creatures and convince it to cooperate."  
  
"That's amazing!" Lucrecia beamed. "I didn't think those creatures really existed. I thought they just lived in the bedtime stories my grandmother used to read to me."  
  
"No, they are quite real, but the problem at hand is trying to locate one alive and in tact," Gast said. "I'm afraid their race has diminished quite a lot over time and this single hair is the only proof we have that at least one may still be alive. The specimen of Hojo's that you lost was from this same project, but of a different beast but he is unfortunately deceased.  
  
Lucrecia looked back into the microscope at the strand of hair thinking of all they will be able to accomplish once they find one of these beasts and how she will be a part of it all. While Lucrecia was lost in her thoughts, Gast took his ledger and went to his desk studying the information he has gained so far on the hair sample. From completed tests of the seven hairs found together in a bush almost a week ago, he concluded that the sex of the beast that the hair came from was male and around 15 years old and judging by the dust that was on the hair and the hairs were found in the canyons just west of the Gold Saucer. While organizing his notes scattered throughout his desk, the phone began to ring.  
  
He picked the phone up, "Gast speaking."  
  
The personal assistant to the President's nasally voice came on the line, "Please hold for President Shinra."  
  
"Certainly," Gast said to the hold music. Knowing this would take awhile, he propped the phone up to his ear with his shoulder and continued to go through papers with his free hands. After about five minutes on hold, the music finally stopped and someone picked up on the other line.  
  
"Professor!" President Shinra's voice bellowed. "How are things going down there in the Science Division as of late?"  
  
Gast switched the phone from his left ear and propped it up to his right, "Fine, President, just fine. I've come across a sample from a creature that will prove to be a very useful specimen in the future if we can just get a hold of it; the creature with the life longevity."  
  
"Most excellent, Professor," President Shinra lit and puffed a cigar.  
  
Which Shinra went through his cigar ritual, Gast rubbed his hand across the side of his face, the five o'clock shadow feeling like sandpaper before rubbing his moustache. He lifted his glasses with the same hand and rubbed his eyes with his first finger and thumb wondering when Shinra will be getting to the point.  
  
"Let me get to the point now, Professor," the President said almost reading Gast's mind. "You are aware of the ongoing archeological excavations taking place in the Northern Crater, are you not?"  
  
"Sure," Gast said sounding more interested. He looked back over to Lucrecia, who was already cleaning up the paper mess from Hojo's latest outburst.  
  
"The diggers have found something of great interest to me," Shinra said. "And if that something is true, it may be of great interest to you as well. It may also be what I've been looking for to get my global project underway, I'm sure you are aware of what project that is, Professor."  
  
"You don't mean the Neo-Midgar project...?" Gast gawked. "That would mean what they found up there could is an Ancient! Even if it were an Ancient they dug up, the Neo-Midgar project would still be years away from any real progress."  
  
"Yes, I realize that, but this would be the starting point that I would need to get the other executives motivated as well. I want you to head this project, Professor Gast, and if what they have found up there is a confirmed Ancient, you and your scientists will be getting full funding for however long the project takes, and you know what that means so I don't need to spell it out." Shinra took another puff of his cigar.  
  
Sure Gast knew what that meant. Full funding meant that he wouldn't have to worry about money for the length of the project and if his estimation of how much time it would take to complete his work, Professor Gast wouldn't have to worry about money for the rest of his life.  
  
That was all the thought the Gast needed to put into the decision. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
The President chuckled. "I'm going to be sending you and two members of SOLDIER to the Northern Crater to examine the life form. You will investigate then confirm or deny whether or not the creature is an Ancient and report back to me with the status. If the creature appears to be an Ancient, we will send a team to the Crater to extract it and bring it back to the mainland for further experimentation."  
  
"What will become of the creature if it's not an Ancient?" Gast asked.  
  
President Shinra puffed his cigar thoughtfully. "Destroy it."  
  
"Sir?" Somehow Gast wasn't that surprised with Shinra's response.  
  
"Destroy it," President Shinra repeated. "If it's not what I'm looking for, then the least I can do for the creature that would be wasting my time and money is put it out of its misery."  
  
"Understood," Gast frowned  
  
"Very well. You will leave first thing tomorrow morning traveling via Airship. Six o'clock sharp, don't be late. If you have any further questions, you can reach my personal assistant with your PHS. Good day, Professor," And with that, President Shinra hung up.  
  
Gast set the receiver down and stared at his phone for at least a minute, thinking about the Northern Crater and what lies beneath. If what those archeologists uncovered was in fact an Ancient, he won't be getting much sleep in the next year or two... or ten. He had always been fascinated by the race of the Ancients, who called themselves the Cetra and spoke the divine language. He's read every single history book, examined every single artifact that had anything to do with the Cetra, and to actually see one of them in tact was nothing less than rapture in his scientific mind. He decided not to tell Lucrecia or Hojo yet until what President Shinra and those diggers suspect is confirmed. He didn't want to get them excited over nothing if the creature turns out to not be an Ancient.  
  
"Found it!" Lucrecia squealed in excitement shattering Gast's thoughts. "I found the specimen I thought I lost! It was right here, ugh, oomph..."  
  
Gast looked over and saw Lucrecia on her hands and knees with her rear end up, crouched under a desk reaching for something between the back of the desk and the wall. She crawled back out holding a sample dish and on the lid was a label reading "Specimen-RED08."  
  
"Oh, Professor Hojo will be so happy to see that I've found it, won't he?" Lucrecia said with a brilliant smile.  
  
"Yes, young lady, he will," Professor Gast smiled. "Why don't you pack up your things and head home early for the evening? The President has ordered that I go out on assignment early tomorrow morning and I'll need to head home early myself to pack. Will you and Professor Hojo be alright here for a few days while I'm away?"  
  
"Of course we will," Lucrecia looked at him curiously. "But, where are you going?"  
  
"Something has been located at the Northern Crater archeological excavation, and I've been sent to investigate it," Knowing Lucrecia's natural scientist's curiosity, he added, "I'm sorry I can't tell you any more, but I will let you know all the details when I get back."  
  
Lucrecia pouted, "Oh, all right. Is there anything you need us to do?"  
  
Professor Gast thought for a moment and grinned, "Just keep Professor Hojo out of trouble until I return."  
  
Lucrecia laughed and shut down her terminal and prepare to leave. She turned off her desk lamp and flashed Gast a cheery smile and wave before leaving for the day. Gast returned the smile and gathered his briefcase and stuffed all the material he had at the office with information pertaining to the Cetra race. As he was leaving he remembered the sample still left on the microscope tray and went to make sure it was stored properly before Hojo came back and threw another temper tantrum. Gast removed the sample from under the microscope, placed it in the sample jar with the rest of the hairs, snapped on the lid, and placed it back into the storage rack. The label on the lid read "Specimen-RED13." 


	3. Chapter 3

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Gast was cold and the Airship was running late. It was quarter past six in the morning and Professor Gast was on the Airship port as requested just outside of Midgar. The bitter morning wind was whipping Professor Gast's overcoat in all directions as a storm blew stinging drops of rain against his face. Lightning flashed across the sky followed by an earth-moving crack of thunder echoed through Gast's body and soul leaving the smell of ozone dance in his nose. He took a look around thinking that maybe this God- awful weather is an omen telling him not to go to the Northern Crater... That something terrible will happen. Like any other scientist, he pushed the superstitious idea from his mind as quickly as it came, and chuckled to himself for have such a ridiculous thought.  
  
He checked his watch, not for the first time and the time read six twenty three. Gast muttered a curse under his breath. He watched as the wind pulled a page of newspaper into the air and he followed it with his brown eyes. The wind blew the newspaper sharply up towards the sky and in the distance he saw the lights of the airship cutting through the blankets of rain. Behind him, a door banged open and two men stepped out wearing SOLDIER uniforms, both nodding to the Professor as they saw him. Gast rolled his eyes thinking about how the President always felt like he had to assign babysitters to tend to him, but at least the SOLDIERs were first class this time and not third, which was practically an insult. When Gast thought a bit more, he considered himself lucky not to have to be accompanied by a Turk, which was usually Shinra standard operating procedure.  
  
"My name is Hawkes!" One of the SOLDIERs shouted to Gast over the storm. "And this is my partner Crowe. We will be escorting you though the course of this trip so if you have any problems, let us know and we will get it taken care of."  
  
Gast nodded. Like the Turks, SOLDIERs weren't a part of Shinra Inc. to be taken lightly. They were a branch of the corporation under the Public Safety and Maintenance division that was strictly military, and a very large branch at that. Gast couldn't remember how many young boys that he'd met over the years that wanted to make themselves known in the world by becoming the next Shinra SOLDIER war hero. Of course, there was no war going on that would give any of these young men the opportunity, but it looks as of late that they might have that chance if the elders in Wutai don't watch their tongues when dealing with President Shinra.  
  
The Airship prepared to land and the wind gusts pulled at Gast's overcoat like a little child begging for a playmate. As the ship landed, Gast picked up his briefcase and the SOLDIERs gathered their duffel bags with Gast's single suitcase and walked towards the door leading onto the Airship. Lightning flashed across the sky once again as if the Planet was letting them know who is still in charge. Professor Gast made his way up the steps, stripping the overcoat off of his back and picking his spot below the main deck in the briefing room where he will have enough table space for his work. He looked up at the status monitor and saw that the flight would take roughly four hours. Six if the weather is continuously bad throughout the trip.  
  
Gast tossed his wet coat on one of the other chairs around the conference table, opened his briefcase and took out what documentation he has gathered on the Ancients so far. The file consisted of a stack of papers as thick as a dictionary and one photograph. He sat down in the main chair at the end of the table and studied the first piece of documentation in the file: The photograph.  
  
The picture was always placed on top of his papers so that it would be the first and last thing he saw when researching the Ancients. It served him as a reminder that there may still be a living Cetra to this date... Or at least that's what he told himself. What he couldn't tell himself was that the picture in his file was of a Cetra female who had been the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. From the moment he saw the beaten, dirty, and slightly corroded photo of the woman, he was in love. With each glance at the picture, his heart ached a bit more longing to be able to meet her just once.  
  
Gast picked up the photo sealed in a clear preservation envelope and studied the outlines of her face. She had a small face of sadness and her light brown hair grew to the backs of her knees. Her body was thin and fragile, but at the same time athletic and welcoming. Over it she wore a pinkish purple dress that matched the bow that held her hair in a long flowing ponytail. In the bow was a piece of ribbon holding a white trinket, but even after many studies of the photo, Gast couldn't figure out what that white trinket was. It could have been a rock, but it looked more like a piece of Materia. The problem with that, was that Materia has never been found in that color... Of course Gast admired all of those features, but there was something about the woman that made his stomach turn in agony: her eyes. The most painfully beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were large and shining with intelligence, but the color was what intrigued him the most: they were teal and seemed to almost glow. Written at the bottom of the photo was the word, "Iflana."  
  
The picture was all Professor Gast had of the mysterious woman who was said to be a Cetra. He knew that Iflana was her first name, but her last was still unknown. The person Gast got the picture from was a reliable source as he had gotten other Cetra artifacts and historical documents from him as well. The source claimed to have taken the picture of the Ancient in the downtown shopping area of Midgar on the upper plate. Gast looked at the picture once again wondering why Iflana had been looking so sad then. He traced her gaze with his eyes and it appeared as though she was looking at the nearest Mako Reactor. Professor Gast didn't understand. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A low rumble followed by an loud clang jerked Gast's head up from the briefing table. He looked around dumbfounded wondering where the hell he was and how he got there. The clear plastic envelope where the picture of the Ancient was stored stuck to Professor Gast's forehead from hours of sleeping with his head rested on his documents. He finally figured out where he was, he realized that they had arrived, as the Airship wasn't moving. He peeled the picture of the Cetra from his forehead and carefully placed it on top of his documents, slid the file back into his briefcase, and snapped it shut. As he was gathering his overcoat off of the chair, the Airship captain's voice came through the PA system announcing to the few passengers that they have arrived at their destination: The Northern Crater.  
  
Professor Gast made his way down the Airship halls towards the exit and was greeted by the two members of SOLDIER, who both gave him a courteous nod as they met. They had both been dressed the same as before, the typical SOLDIER uniform, but Gast saw this time that they were armed. The SOLIDER uniform consisted of zip up combat boots with dark blue pants tucked into them that bagged at the bottom and narrowed at the top. The pants were held up by a wide brown belt that latched in the back with two thin, brown suspender straps strung over each shoulder. The shirt was also dark blue in color, and was sleeveless with a turtleneck. On the front of the belt was an emblem that proudly displayed the logo of SOLDIER. Thick brown gloves covered the hands with metallic cuffs covering each wrist; the left one larger than the right as it wielded a defensive arm guard with small open slots that equipped Materia. The left shoulder was covered by a larger defensive arm guard, but held no slots for Materia. The typical weapon used by a SOLDIER was a large two-handed sword, but the make and style of the sword was entirely up to the individual SOLDIER and what he felt the most comfortable with.  
  
The Professor and SOLDIERs made their way down the ramp towards the exit and saw the large cargo door of the Airship opening with a mechanical groaning and a dark teal glow filled the entire room as the surface of the Northern Crater was revealed. The sharp wind blew dust from the ground into the air where the sky was no longer blue, but a dirty teal color from all the debris still settling from the meteor impact thousands of years ago. There was no night and no day on the surface of the Northern Crater, nor a direct light, but a constant glow that seemed to emanate from the surface rock and airborne debris. When Gast and the SOLDIERs stepped out of the Airship and onto the surface, they were promptly greeted by a scruffy looking man about Gast's age wearing a baseball cap.  
  
"You guys from Shinra?" The man asked.  
  
Professor Gast nodded.  
  
The man picked lifted his cap, ran his hand through his hair and put the cap back on. "It's about damn time you guys got here. My workers have been going ape shit since they uncovered that thing and now my project has fallen even more behind schedule because of it. My name's Shane, I head the dig here."  
  
"I'm Professor Gast," He motioned towards the digging equipment above a large neatly cut hole in the wall of the crater about 50 yards away. "It's down there, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, sure is. I gather that you want to have a look at it?" Shane asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Absolutely," Gast said with a smirk.  
  
Shane took the lead walking towards the start of the excavation followed closing behind by Professor Gast and the two members of SOLDIER. As they entered the tunnel, the wind seemed to stop, but somehow the noise of the wind grew louder. The walls, ceiling and floor were the same color as the surface, but were glowing much brighter and Gast could see no end in sight.  
  
They trekked their way down cavern walking for at least ten minutes before the tunnel finally gave away to a large catacomb area where the workers had set up camp. As the Shinra employees passed through, the archeologists gave Professor Gast and the SOLDIERs curious, but mistrustful glances as they pretended to go about their daily duties. The small group passed the camp and approached a tunnel that had two tired looking diggers standing on either side of the entrance each with a firearm ridiculously tucked inside the front of their shorts.  
  
"These are the men President Shinra sent to inspect the creature," Shane told the sentries. "We'll be back in about twenty minutes, you guys just wait here."  
  
The two guards nodded, then looked worriedly at each other knowing that no one had gone down that tunnel since the first time they found it. Then, for the first time, the guards felt a cool breeze from the tunnel creep up their legs, tickling the back of their spines making a cold sweat seep out of their foreheads.  
  
As they passed the guards, Gast looked curiously at the walls, which seemed to be getting brighter the deeper they got. The bitter stench of Mako filled his nose and for a moment he was back in Midgar again.  
  
"There," Shane pointed. "lodged into the rock. The bottom of the creature almost at the base of the wall, but the head is located all the way up top there by the ceiling. About fourteen or fifteen feet, I'd say."  
  
"What the...?" Professor Gast was speechless for one of the few times in his life. The two SOLDIER members stopped dead in their tracked with their jaws hanging.  
  
What he saw in no way resembled the picture of the Ancient Iflana he had in his briefcase, at least she looked... Human. The only things that resembled a human form were the female torso and the face, and even that smile didn't sit right in Gast's stomach. After staring at the creature for a few minutes without blinking, Professor Gast knelt down and opened his briefcase. He took out a hand held computer unit from one of the pockets and turned it on. Gast went through the ID verification process, logged on, and pulled then a single cotton swab in a sterile packet from another pocket. He took a pair of latex examination gloves, put them on, opened the sterile packet with the cotton swab, and then approached the creature slowly. He reached out and rubbed the cotton swab firmly across the tent- like portion of the lower body. He looked up at the creature's face, at the pinkish-glowing eye and watched it blink.  
  
"Did you see that!?" Hawkes, asked in a loud whisper. "The God damn thing blinked! It's alive...?"  
  
Gast backed away from the creature after getting what he needed on the cotton swab. He pushed a button on his hand held computer and a slide opened from the side. "I saw it, too. I guess we'll find out in a few minutes, won't we?"  
  
Shane and the SOLDIERs watched as the Professor generously rubbed the cotton swab on the slide allowing enough bits of the creature's cells in the computer to be analyzed. He closed the slide back into the computer and pushed a button.  
  
"This may take a few moments," Gast said looking at the creature.  
  
While Gast's computer was gathering as much information as it could on the genetic sample, he couldn't seem to bring his gaze away from the creature's smile. Soon, his computer began to beep steadily announcing that its research is done. Gast almost had to force his eyes away from the creature's face to see the results of test. When he was done reading, he looked up and saw Shane and the two SOLDIERs switching their stares from Gast's eyes to the computer, and back to him again, silently begging for the test results.  
  
"The creature is a confirmed Ancient," Gast began. "The age that the computer placed the specimen at is WAY too old to be human, and in fact, resides in the same time frame when the Ancients walked the Planet. I had suspected that all along which isn't surprising to me, what does surprise me is that somehow this Ancient is still alive... Barely."  
  
"That's ridiculous," Shane scoffed. "Nothing could live that long, even a Cetra, and especially trapped in this geological stratum. How do you explain that, Professor?"  
  
"I can't," Gast looked at the creature again. "Not at the moment, anyway. I'm going to request an emergency team be dispatched here to transport the Ancient back to the mainland for further experimentation."  
  
"Thank God," Shane said. "This damn thing has put my project almost another week behind schedule and quite frankly, Professor, that bitch freaks me out. Just let me know what you need me and my workers to do to help get that thing the hell out of here."  
  
Gast turned the computer off and put the cotton swab back into the sterile packet. "I don't think anything will be requested of you or your workers, I would just continue to do what you've been doing until we get the Ancient secured." He looked up at the Ancient's face again. "You guys head back to the camp, I'll be there shortly."  
  
Shane let out a sigh of relief then took off at a speedy walk, and the SOLDIERs both took one last look at the Ancient before leaving. After they were gone, Gast studied the Ancient's smile again, but he didn't feel the fear or the uneasiness that Shane and the SOLDIERs felt, what felt was the giddy anticipation of a child on Christmas Eve. Looking at the Cetra made him grin as he thought of the upcoming work the Science Division had ahead of them and how Lucrecia and especially Hojo will react to the recently acquired specimen.  
  
With that, he remembered the PHS in his briefcase and dialed his laboratory line. The phone rang several times and Gast decided to let it ring until someone answered. He was excited to spread the news of the Science Division's upcoming research. After Gast counted the seventeenth ring, someone finally decided to pick up the phone.  
  
"What is it?" Professor Hojo's voice hissed.  
  
Gast ignored his attitude. "Hojo, this is Professor Gast, how are going things in my lab?"  
  
"Oh, uh, hello, Professor." Hojo's attitude turned complete 180 hearing his boss' voice on the line. "Much more smoothly now that your other mentally challenged assistant located the specimen that she lost. She would be utterly intolerable if it weren't for the exceptional lab reports she contributes to the experiments."  
  
"You shouldn't be so hard on her, Hojo, she's an excellent scientist and you should be grateful that she's working with us." Gast said trying to defend poor Lucrecia.  
  
Hojo scoffed, "Where have you been? If the President finds out that you're not in the lab..."  
  
"I'm at the Northern Crater," Gast switched the PHS from one ear to the other. "Now, before you ask a million questions, let me explain without interruption. I received a call from President Shinra yesterday requesting that I go to the Northern Crater to investigate a life form that was found by archeologists in a geological stratum."  
  
"Why the emergency?" Hojo asked.  
  
Gast smiled. "I told you not to ask any questions, Professor. President Shinra informed me that the life form could quite possibly be an Ancient."  
  
Hojo didn't say anything, which means Gast knew he had the scientist's full attention. "After running a sample of the creature's genetic material though database, the creature was confirmed to be an Ancient."  
  
"I can't believe it," Hojo said in a hush and took a few moments gathering himself. "This is excellent! When will the experimentation begin?"  
  
"Hold on a moment there, Professor," Gast laughed heartily. "After we get off the phone, I will be making a call to the President directly to request a team be sent to retrieve the Ancient and transport it to the mainland."  
  
"Shall I prepare the lab for its arrival? What do you need me to do?" Hojo asked excitedly.  
  
"Actually, Hojo, I believe the laboratory at the Shinra Headquarters will be too small for our work as the Ancient itself as it stands almost fifteen feet tall. I'll speak to the President about finding an alternative laboratory location and will let you know as soon as I find out," Gast didn't want to waste any more time gabbing with Hojo. "Go ahead and give the news to Lucrecia and await contact form me or the President as to what our next step will be."  
  
"Absolutely, Professor," Hojo replied knowing that Gast wanted to wrap things up. "Will there be anything else?"  
  
"Not at the moment." Gast said. "Take care of the lab until I return. I should be no later than three or four days. Good day, Professor Hojo."  
  
"Goodbye." Hojo disconnected the line.  
  
Gast tucked the PHS back into his briefcase, smiled and gave the Ancient an approving look before returning to the camp.  
  
-----  
  
Back at the Science Division at Shinra Headquarters, Professor Hojo hung up the phone after saying his goodbye to Gast. He put a hand of long, gangly fingers up his mouth, thinking in awe of the Ancient and of what experiments lay ahead, but not Shinra's experiments or the overrated Mr. Gast's... Hojo's experiments. He thought of how Professor Gast was always holding him back, not allowing him to show his true scientific potential that he could be contributing to the Science Division. His eyes moved sharply over to where Lucrecia at her desk filling out lab reports and licked his lips while his other hand moved up and down, toying with a pen. Now that an Ancient has finally been discovered, he will be able to get his own projects underway, with or without Professor Gast. Lucrecia on the other hand, will play a vital role in his work, and decided that it was time to take initiative.  
  
Hojo got up from his desk, pushed a few long strands of greasy hair out of his face, and quickly walked over to the front of Lucrecia's desk and peered down on her like she was a petty animal. A few moments passed before she even noticed him standing there and when she did, she dropped her pen in fright.  
  
"Hojo!" She shrieked. "I didn't see you standing there! I, um, I'm sorry."  
  
Hojo walked around to the side of her desk, picked up her pen from the floor and handed it to her. She reached out to take it and Hojo's long finger brushed delicately over her own and she looked up at him curiously.  
  
"That's quite alright, my dear," Hojo grinned. "You have been sitting at your desk writing lab reports for three hours straight now, you must be exhausted! Why don't you take a break and let me take you out to dinner. It looks as thought you are starting to be another piece of equipment here the lab."  
  
"Oh, no, I don't think so. I need to have these reports ready by the time Professor Gast gets back. I really do have a lot to do. Thank you, but I'm sorry." Lucrecia's first thought was wondering why Hojo was being so nice to her in spite of recent events. Her second thought was wondering if he was actually asking her out to dinner.  
  
Hojo looked at her desk and at the stack of reports. "By the looks of it, my dear, you will be done here shortly, anyway." He pointed to the three remaining lab reports forms not filled out.  
  
Lucrecia stared at the forms for a few moments, not realizing how fast she had worked this afternoon. Although she didn't particularly like Professor Hojo, she thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea having dinner with him just this once to get back on even terms after the lost specimen mishap.  
  
"Well, I feel like I could relax a little bit. Thank you very much, Professor," Lucrecia said getting up from her desk.  
  
"Excellent! I know of a very lovely place," Hojo said handing Lucrecia her coat. "I hope you're wearing your dancing shoes."  
  
Lucrecia took her coat and looked up at Hojo, giving him a timid smile. He returned the favor, stretching his mouth in a very queer smile. Had Lucrecia been with Gast in the Northern Crater, she would see that Hojo's smile wasn't much different from the Ancient's. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The President of the Shinra Electric Power Company sat at his large U- shaped desk in his executive office on the seventieth floor looking over the latest Mako energy sales and production reports. The sale of Mako energy to the public had hit an all time high and President Shinra figured that the few coal energy production companies left would soon be out of subscribing customers. Mako energy was mined from underground rivers straight from the Planet and gave off as much pollution as coal, but produced energy at a much more efficient rate. The fact that Shinra Inc. owned the only patented Mako Reactor design made the company into a corporate giant nearly monopolizing the world's power industry. President Shinra didn't care how the Mako got under the surface in the first place; all he cared was that it had made him over sixteen billion Gil last year alone.  
  
President Shinra stood 5'6" and had a stout build and a receding hairline that didn't put him in the covers of any romance novels. On the other hand, to a pretty young female "opportunist," he looked as good as gold. He was in his mid twenties and had bright blonde hair, which accented his stunningly blue eyes and could have possibly been attractive if years of early age smoking hadn't left his face wrinkled and haggard. When it came to Shinra's lifestyle, his income allowed him to spare no expense. He always dressed in the top of the line fitted suits, mostly maroon as that was his preferred color. His hair sleekly gelled back, and his cigar almost always dancing from his right hand to his mouth.  
  
No smoking was allowed at Shinra Inc. Headquarters, but there is always one exception. The security guards now knew better then to look twice at the President while he is enjoying one of his cigars considering previous events. One former security guard, who confronted the President about it not knowing who he was, asked him polity to extinguish the cigar or take it outside. In a furious rage, President Shinra flicked the lit cigar in the security guard's face and fired him on the spot without giving the guard a chance to retrieve his personal items from his locker. Needless to say, the security guard has yet to be able to find another job as he well knew how much weight a firing from Shinra Inc. held on his resume.  
  
President Shinra took one last puff of his cigar before snuffing it out in his ashtray, then slid the Mako sales and production report into the shredder under his desk. He then picked up a memo from his "IN" basket, examined it and rolled his eyes. It was yet another request from Palmer, the overzealous head of the Space Program, requesting more funds to get the Space project into high gear. Like Palmer's previous requests, President Shinra slipped the memo into the shredder without a second thought. As he was taking another memo from his "IN" box, President Shinra's phone beeped and his personal assistant's voice came shrieking through the speaker.  
  
"Mr. President? I have Professor Gast on hold for you." She announced.  
  
"Put him through," Shinra said leaning back in his chair.  
  
There were a few beeps and a clicking noise before Gast's distorted voice came though. "President Shinra! How are you doing today?"  
  
Shinra skipped the pleasantries, "What have you found in the Crater, Professor?"  
  
Gast's voice broke in and out of the waves of static from calling form the Crater surface, "Well, President, after placing the creature's genetic material through the computer," Gast paused, baiting the President, "as of four thirteen yesterday afternoon, the life form is a confirmed Ancient."  
  
President Shinra quickly stood up from his chair in excitement, "Excellent! What... Does it look like, Professor?"  
  
"Female in gender, the body itself seems to be just as fragile as any human's, but much taller, almost fifteen feet," Gast thought a moment. "With that in mind, I'm requesting that further research take place in another Shinra lab outside of the Headquarters, as the laboratory there is much too small."  
  
"Hmm..." Shinra paused in thought. "What about the one in Junon? Will that do, Professor?"  
  
"No," Gast replied simply. "That laboratory has the width, but not the height. Plus trying to get the Ancient transported there unnoticed would be quite a task."  
  
"Yes, you're right." The President rubbed his chin. "Alright, I think I have your laboratory. I own a mansion in the small town of Nibelheim on the western continent. I had a relative staying there some time ago, but he died a few years back and the mansion has been vacant ever since. I'll have some of my men set up a lab for you and your scientists in the basement and we'll keep the Ancient stored in the Mako Reactor just north in the mountains. The Ancient will be safe there as no unauthorized personnel are allowed in the Reactors. How does that sound, Professor."  
  
Gast thought for a moment, but a moment was all he needed. "That sounds perfect! When will a team be sent up to retrieve the Ancient?"  
  
"I'll be dispatching one as soon as we get off the phone, Professor." President Shinra opened a small wooden box on his desk and took out a cigar. "In the meantime, I want you back to Midgar as soon as possible to prepare for your departure to Nibelheim. You'll be staying there with your research for quite some time, so pack everything you will need from home and your laboratory. Take with you also your best-trusted scientists to aid you with your research and I will be assigning a personal escort who will keep you and your people safe. A member of the Turks, more likely than not."  
  
Gast rubbed his eyes with his first finger and thumb, "Turks? But, President, they..."  
  
Shinra cut him off, "I've made my decision, Professor. I'll be expecting your arrival back in Midgar by tomorrow. If there's anything else, speak to my secretary."  
  
The President disconnected his line and thought about whom he would want to send to Nibelheim to keep his scientists well protected and dialed his assistant.  
  
"Yes, President?" She asked.  
  
"Bring in the file containing all the profiles of each member of the Turks right away." He said lighting his cigar.  
  
"Yes, President." She complied.  
  
Less than a minute later, the assistant quickly walked into the room carrying four file folders with a photo paper clipped to the front of each one. She set them down on his desk and left as quickly as she came.  
  
Shinra looked through each Turk's profile thoughtfully before making his decision on which one to send. He looked over one file and smiled widely as he made his decision just by looking at the Turk's picture. The picture attached to the front of the file was of a tall man with a narrow face and black hair cut around the bottom of his cheeks. He put file on top of the others and pulled the picture from the paperclip, set it to his left, then placing the Turk's performance history to his right. Utterly flawless was this man's performance as he had a reputation of getting things done quickly and getting them done right. He read Turk's statistics, while enjoying his cigar.  
  
Birthdate: October 13th  
  
Age: 27 Height: 6'  
  
Weight: 180lbs  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Preferred weapon: Gun  
  
Years with Shinra Inc.: 6  
  
Years with Turks: 6  
  
President Shinra read the last two lines with a smile remembering the Turk's hiring date. He had only met the man once, but that one time was enough to remember him... And the President didn't care to remember a lot of people. He was the only one who had been hired into the Turks without being a previous employee somewhere else in the company. He came highly recommended by Heidegger, whom the Turks report to, and made quite the impression with President Shinra.  
  
President Shinra puffed his cigar and dialed his assistant again.  
  
"Yes, President?" She asked typing quickly on her computer.  
  
Shinra gave his assistant the name and location where she could get a hold of the Turk that he chosen and told her that he wanted the man in his office first thing tomorrow morning. After he hung up, he smiled remembering back to the Turk's final interview six years ago in this same office. When Shinra asked the man one of the routine questions on the hiring interview, the response he got pleased him to no end.  
  
"If you were hired, and requested by any executive board member of Shinra..." The question had read, "Would you carry out assignments which include acts of espionage, deception, lies, violence, and murder?"  
  
The interviewee looked President Shinra in the eye and replied with a simple, "Yes."  
  
President Shinra cocked an eyebrow, "Please explain why."  
  
With no expression, the man replied, "Because it's my job."  
  
And with that, Vincent Valentine had secured his position in Shinra Inc. as a member of the Turks. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was nine o'clock in the morning and Lucrecia arrived for work on time as she had every single day since she began working for Shinra. She hung her coat behind her chair, got her ritual cup of coffee and sat down at her desk ready to start another day. She didn't get much sleep the night before and stayed up thinking of the news that Gast had told of the Ancient in the Northern Crater. Her thoughts turned to Hojo every now and then, thinking of the dinner he took her to before. She didn't find Hojo to be physically attractive at all. His manners were horrid and he always smelled like a mix of ammonia and cheap cologne, but there was the one thing she held great value of and had in common: The mind of a scientist.  
  
Lucrecia had been a quiet girl growing up, but she was beautiful. Her pleasing face was always buried in one book or another with boys running circles around her trying to get her attention. She had always dismissed them without a second thought, which is what made the boys want her even more. Lucrecia wasn't plagued with insecurity; she just found that it was hard finding someone else who shared her same passion for knowledge and science. The one thing she ever wanted from a partner or friend was that passion for science... And that passion seems to be the one thing that only Hojo could offer.  
  
They had spoken a great deal over dinner the night before about their latest experiments, current theories, and most importantly, the upcoming Cetra and how it will open up their research. For the first time, Lucrecia actually saw that Hojo appeared to be pleased, even excited over the upcoming project and for her to see that high-strung man content about ANYTHING just warmed her heart. Lucrecia knew she had a sophisticated mind like Hojo's and with that, she could be able to see past his appearance, manners, and unpredictability. She could see him for that certain warm spot he felt for science, as it's the same spot that she feels herself.  
  
Lucrecia picked up her pen and started to finish the remaining lab reports leftover from the day before. She looked up from her work just in time to see Hojo walk quickly into the lab, with a terrible sneer on his face and begin his work.  
  
"Good morning, Professor," Lucrecia greeted cheerfully, but quietly, sensing his aggressiveness.  
  
"I'm in no mood for conversation this morning, little girl," Hojo growled. "So you'd do good to stay hell out of my sight."  
  
Lucrecia's eyes widened and stung with tears as she stared at Hojo.  
  
Hojo sat down for a few moments and then looked up from his work to see her staring at him, "I THOUGHT I told you to." He paused as if he just remembered something, then his mouth stretched into the queer smile that Lucrecia saw the night before. "I'm sorry, my dear. I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm afraid it's made me a bit cranky. Just give me an hour or so and I'll be all better."  
  
Confused, Lucrecia nodded and then looked back down to her work. Professor Hojo had more mood swings than pregnant woman, she thought to herself. She figured he had such a complex scientific mind, that she would just need to try harder to understand it... She quickly went back to her work, oblivious to Hojo's constant glances towards her, and even more unaware of his thoughts.  
  
Professor Hojo was pretending to work while constantly thinking of his upcoming Experiment. The woman was an annoyance, yes, but he couldn't risk the success of the Experiment just because her every word and action irritated him to no end. The one benefit of having Lucrecia participate in this experiment is her physical beauty, which may benefit the final Specimen's appearance as well if he could manipulate the genetic material accurately. The thought of the final Specimen made Hojo smile his queer smile again and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead as his hands started to shake.  
  
The Specimen will be accelerated, advanced and... Perfect. Professor Hojo sniggered to himself and slowly licked his cracked and dry lips while he looked over at Lucrecia. He examined her slender female figure, swallowing her body with his eyes thinking that maybe there was another advantage to her participation in the Experiment. Although she didn't know she was going to be a part of the Experiment, Professor Hojo would see to it. Convince her. Tell her that her participation in the Experiment will be in the best interest for her, for them, and for science.  
  
Hojo stood up and took a step towards Lucrecia's desk. It was time for the next step in the Experiment and he will need the Specimen very soon now. As he slithered towards her desk, he wiped the cool sweat off of his forehead with the sleeve of his lab coat and put his hands behind his back. Focused on her work, Lucrecia didn't see Hojo come up behind her and place his head by her ear. He spoke to her with his lips lightly brushing her right ear and his left hand resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Lucrecia," He hissed.  
  
She opened her eyes wide and brought her head up slowly until she was looking straight ahead.  
  
Hojo pulled back allowing Lucrecia to turn around in her chair to face him.  
  
"How much do you love science, my dear?" Hojo asked.  
  
To Hojo's disgust, Lucrecia giggled. "Well, very much. More than anything, in fact."  
  
Hojo raised his eyebrows, "More than you love yourself, more than you love life?" This little girl may work out fine after all, Hojo thought.  
  
"I..." Lucrecia had never considered such a question. "I consider science my life, if that means anything to you."  
  
"It means enough," Hojo grinned. "Now I have a request of you, my dear. I am in need of an assistant for my latest Experiment, and you are the only one here who fits all of the requirements that I need."  
  
Lucrecia's eyes lit up flattered by Hojo's scientific interest in her. "Me? You mean it? I would love to! But... What were the qualifications may I ask?"  
  
Hojo pushed a greasy strand of hair out of his face, "Your employment history here at the Science Division, ability to follow orders, knowledge of how I work experiments, and most importantly... You are female."  
  
"Female? What... does that have to do with the Experiment?" She asked.  
  
Hojo looked at Lucrecia's stomach and smiled queerly, "Everything, my dear. Let me explain." 


	7. Chapter 7

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Vincent rolled over and turned off the alarm on his bedside table. He pulled himself out of bed and stumbled a bit with his head was slightly throbbing from the ritual after-work-drinking social with the other Turks the night before. He walked naked to the bathroom and began his morning ritual. After he showered, Vincent wrapped a towel around his waist and brushed his black chin-length hair from his face.  
  
He made his way to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and looked. He saw a half-empty bottle of ketchup, an empty pizza box, old Chinese take- out, and a full gallon of milk. He took the milk and sniffed it to make sure, got bowl from the sink rinsed it, and wiped the water off with his towel. Vincent grabbed the box of Count Chocula cereal from the top of the fridge and picked up a relatively clean spoon from the sink. He sat down at his small table and ate.  
  
He crunched on his cereal, looking around his apartment, and shaking his head. There was a couch, a loveseat, a nice television, a lamp (with the shade ridden with dust), the table he was sitting at, and a dead plant. Vincent looked at the plant thoughtfully. Shinra Inc. paid for the work that Vincent did with the Turks and paid him well. He had more than enough money to provide a better apartment, the best furniture and anything he could ever want, but the question he asked himself while shopping was, "Why?" What could he possibly need? It was only him living there and he could care less how much luxury he had. Work kept him too busy for anything personal, but that was just fine with him. Vincent had always felt that the less he had, emotionally and physically, that the less there was to be taken away from him... And less to be used against him.  
  
As he was pouring his second bowl of cereal, the phone began to ring. He raised an eyebrow and got up from his chair, pulled the phone off the wall and put the receiver to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" Vincent asked, his voice still groggy from sleep.  
  
"Mr. Valentine? This is President Shinra's personal assistant," a nasally female voice snapped.  
  
Vincent waited for her to speak. He hadn't seen or heard from the President directly since his hiring date. If anyone was calling this early, it was always his boss, Heidegger, to send him on early assignment.  
  
Expecting a response from the Turk, the assistant was getting annoyed. "Do not report to Mr. Heidegger this morning, you are to report directly to President Shinra's office. Do you know how to get there?"  
  
Vincent's mind traced back to his last few assignments trying to figure out if he messed up anywhere. Maybe pissed off or killed someone who might be a personal friend to the President. "Sure, do you know what this is about?"  
  
"He doesn't keep me informed," She snapped. "Make sure you get there soon, young man, the President doesn't like to wait."  
  
Then the line was dead. Vincent placed the receiver back on its hook and wondered exactly how big the stick was and how far it went up her ass. As he returned to his cereal, he wondered what President Shinra could want from him of all people. The only thing he could think of is either a promotion, or that he was getting canned. Either way, it's not something that Heidegger couldn't handle, especially if he was getting fired.  
  
He slurped the remaining milk from his bowl and tossed it with the spoon into the sink full of dishes. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, well tried anyway, it always fell the same way and he thought it looked too misshapen, but little did he realize what a chick magnet it was.  
  
He went to the bedroom, opened his closet, and all he saw was a closet full of the same suit that he had been wearing to work for the past six years: the dark blue suit of the Turk. He didn't mind dressing in the same uniform day after day, all it meant to him is that he doesn't have to spend his own time buying work clothes. Plus, going to eat anywhere in Midgar wearing the suit of the Turk meant an automatic 20% discount.  
  
He dressed, straightened his tie and looked in the mirror. Vincent was a tall man, not very muscular, but firm, and his blue eyes accented by his blue suit and dark hair always had the secretaries at Shinra Inc. swooning over him. Vincent didn't notice didn't care; shacking up with the ladies at Shinra Inc. was the last thing on his mind. Although, the other members of the Turks loved to play the Shinra secretarial field, Vincent, on the other hand, was always on duty.  
  
He grabbed his keys and wallet, left his apartment and locked his door. He got into the Shinra company car that was issued to him, the same make and model issued to each other of the Turks and turned the key. As the engine roared into life, Vincent's eyes fell to the passenger side seat, where there was a small faint stain on the grey leather. He closed his eyes remembering where the stain had come from, and found himself remembering more than he wanted.  
  
It was the Example that the President had to set because the citizens of Midgar were beginning to doubt the authority of the Shinra. President Shinra absolutely gawked in thinking that people doubted Shinra Inc.'s power, his power. He decided that a very clear Example should be made and he knew of the finest Turks that could make that Example. Those few members of the Turks were dispatched to different parts of Midgar to demonstrate to the population what would happen when the power of Shinra Inc. was spoken down upon. Bars, pool halls, recreational clubs, Wall Market, and all the places where citizens socialized were going to have a lesson taught and to the rest who watched, an Example was to be made.  
  
Vincent Valentine was among those few Turks and was dispatched to the bar located in Wall Market to do his job. "Locate and neutralize any person(s) speaking directly or indirectly in a negative manner against Shinra Electric Power Company. Those non participants shall observe and not intervene or they will be neutralized as well." At least that's how his orders on paper read. What Vincent read in his mind was "Publicly execute those speaking out against Shinra Inc. and let everyone around watch and learn. If anyone around tries to save the one being killed, kill him as well."  
  
No one dared interfere; the Turk did his job and did it well. Vincent was having a drink in the Wall Market bar, intently listening in on others' drunken ramblings, waiting for the opportunity to complete his assignment. Either no one noticed him sitting in the corner under the television, or no one cared. Either one was a grave mistake. He sat in the darkness, sipping his vodka, listening, and waiting. As Vincent had suspected, someone had finally had enough alcohol in him to let his tongue slip and that was all Vincent was looking for.  
  
"Pussies!" The drunken man announced looking at the television above the bar. "The Shinras ain't nuthin' but pussies."  
  
A few murmurs and nods of agreement went across the bar, a few people, just as drunk as the speaker, replied just as enthusiastically. "Fuck 'em, I say," One man replied in a slur.  
  
"That's what I'm talking bout," The first drunken man said again. "We don't need their all mighty reactors, or Mako energy or fancy crap! In the end its all gonna be about coal. Coals is always gonna be there and those owners ain't as tight assed as this Shinra... This Shinra President is just a over-confident half-wit on a power trip who likes to charge high prices for the same shit."  
  
"That's enough," Vincent's voice came from the corner, soft, but deep and demanding. The talking in the bar lowered a bit but resumed its constant murmur. His features and body were hidden through shadows and the haze of cigarette smoke that every bar breathes.  
  
"Huh?" The drunken man looked dumbly around and saw a figure stand up from a chair in the corner, still hidden by shadows and smoke. "What's it to you? Wasn't no one talking to you was they? What? Do you work for the Shinra or sumthin'?  
  
"You could say that," Vincent replied in the same cool manner.  
  
"Well, well!" The drunken man slurred still staring at Vincent's shadowed figure. "You know, us meager people don't take too kindly to the Shinra in this place. Why don't you walk yer Shinra ass-lickin self outside? Or maybe you need an escort?" The man said getting out of his barstool.  
  
"Maybe I do," Vincent replied in his cool manner. He then finished his glass and stepped forward leaving the shadow behind him. Vincent's full body was now exposed and all conversation in the bar stopped abruptly. A glass breaking somewhere in the back room was the only sound anyone made. Finally, one of the drunken man's friends tugged on his shirt.  
  
"Don't do it, Johnny," The man whispered to his drunken friend.  
  
"Fuck that, I can take any Shinra pussy," The drunk replied.  
  
The friend whispered again, "Look at him! He's with the Turks for God's sake; you know how they are! Let it go. Please."  
  
The drunken man ignored his friend and walked straight up to Vincent and crossed his arms. "I know what you are... And I don't give a shit. Looks like we're going to have a problem."  
  
"No, it looks like you might be having a problem," Vincent responded calmly. "Am I going to have to teach you a lesson in talking about the Shinra in that manner?"  
  
"What?! You the one who's gonna get taught!" The drunken man bellowed.  
  
With that, the man pulled a switchblade out from his pocket and made his move. Vincent moved swiftly to the side grabbing the hand with the blade in it, and breaking the man's wrist. There was an audible "snap," and the next thing heard was the knife clattering to the floor. The drunken man screamed even more enraged. He lunged towards Vincent again and like before, Vincent quickly moved out of the way and the man tripped over a chair and went sprawling to the floor. The drunken man looked to his right and saw the blade sitting on the floor. He got on his knees and grabbed it with his good hand and turned towards Vincent. Before he could even think of his next move, he heard a loud bang as sudden jolt went through his hand, and something cut him under his right eye. The man looked down and saw he was no longer holding the switchblade, and that it was shot to pieces around his feet. When he realized that it was shrapnel from the knife that cut him under the eye, he looked over at the Turk and saw a smoking gun pointed at his head.  
  
"As you can see, there is nothing wrong with the Shinra authority," Vincent said coldly, but loudly enough for the occupants of the bar to hear. "As you can also see, certain things will happen to those who think and speak otherwise about the Shinra."  
  
The drunken man, still on his knees, looked around for help, but the other people in the bar wouldn't dare move, not even the friend who tried to talk him out of it. They wanted to see the sun rise tomorrow morning. Knowing that he was on his own, the drunken man tried to best the Turk. He reached for the Turk's gun, but his drunken state made him too slow. Much too slow. Vincent kicked the man's arm down, taking no need to aim, and fired the second and last shot of the evening. The man's body slumped to the floor, but only half of his face stared blankly at the ceiling; the rest was spread across the wall behind him leaving a spattered pattern on the dartboard. Still, the other occupants of the bar sat there, looking wide- eyed at Vincent, but saying nothing.  
  
Vincent kept his gun in his hand and adjusted his black tie, "Don't take this lightly," He announced. "Things will... happen to those who can't hold their tongues about the Shinra. There is nothing wrong with the authority of Shinra, so make sure you all keep that in mind because you know now that we are watching."  
  
Vincent took his leave, casually stepping over the lifeless body that once was Jonathan Serra, husband, father of three (with one on the way), who worked at the local Wall Market pharmacy and was the coach of the little league baseball for boys ages 8-12. Did Vincent know all that about the drunken man who couldn't hold his tongue about the Shinra? No. Would he still have killed just to make an Example for the Shinra if he did know? Yes. Why? Because it was his job.  
  
The same occurrences took place in all the bars, and social gatherings throughout Midgar for the few days following. Not all were done by Vincent, but done by Turks like him, and they all got President Shinra's point across. No one in the Wall Market bar ever spoke out against the Shinra after that night and a picture of Johnny hung above the jukebox as a silent reminder.  
  
Vincent opened his eyes again and he was back in his company car outside his apartment. He put the car into gear and made his way to downtown Midgar where the Shinra Inc. Headquarters was located. He stopped at a red light and looked again at the faint stain on the passenger seat remembering that job. He had laid his gun there after getting in his car only to have a piece of the drunken man's face slide off his gun and onto the seat.  
  
It was just a job. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Vincent Valentine parked his company car in his assigned space at the parking garage under Shinra Inc. headquarters. As he turned off the ignition, another car just like his pulled into the parking space next to him at high speed and stopped abruptly with its brakes squealing. Vincent watched as the car sat idling. The side mirror of the car was vibrating as the car's loud music and heavy bass drummed in Vincent's ears. The driver, only his outline visible through the dark tinted windows, nodded his head in sync with the music a bit before turning off the ignition, leaving the last note echo in the parking garage.  
  
The man stepped out and ran his hands through his hair. Like Vincent, he was dressed in the dark blue suit, uniform of the Turks. Vincent smiled remembering last night at the bar where this particular Turk, Seth, had tried to out-drink another member, and failed miserably. Although it was a valiant effort, Seth ended up passing out at the bar and falling asleep sitting in the stool with a smile stretched across his cheeks and his face in a puddle of his own drool. After last call, Vincent with the rest of the Turks left Seth at the bar lost in his dreams and swimming in his drool. Vincent smiled a bit wider now imagining the bar tender dragging Seth to his car while trying to close the bar that evening. By the looks of it, Seth's haggard appearance and unshaven face told Vincent that he came to work straight from the bar parking lot.  
  
Vincent got out of his car, straightened his suit and looked over at Seth just to see the man staring wide-eyed at Vincent trying to pull off an innocent expression.  
  
"Yo, Vince," Seth mumbled. "How could you guys just leave me like that?"  
  
Vincent grinned at his coworker, "Gee, Seth, we thought you looked so peaceful that we didn't want to disturb you. Plus, all the hot women kept coming over and commenting on how sweet you looked sleeping there, just like a baby."  
  
"You're a dick, you know that, Vince?" Seth laughed and lit a cigarette and checked his watched. "We're early today, you wanna hit the secretarial department for a bit and mingle with the honeys?"  
  
"No, thanks," Vincent said as they started towards the stairs. "I have orders to report directly to President Shinra's office this morning."  
  
Seth looked at him, "No shit? Hope you're not getting canned, man, that would suck."  
  
"Thanks for your vote of confidence, Seth," Vincent laughed. "Appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime, bro. Smoke?" Seth offered a cigarette and Vincent shook his head.  
  
The two Turks made their way up the parking garage stairs that led outside the front entrance to the building. Vincent took the last step up to the surface, looked around, and inhaled deeply. The smell of Mako was heavy today; it always seems to get that way before Midgar gets thundered with bad weather. Like every other day, a cloud of teal/grey smog that was produced by each of the eight Mako Reactors surrounding the circular city covered the sky.  
  
Midgar was a city on the Planet that existed like none other. The city itself was built high above the ground literally on a large circular steel plate held up by one main support pillar in the center and eight additional plate support pillars, one for each reactor. Under the plate were eight named sectors, each had one of the support pillars located within the sector itself. Each sector was a named town where people built small suburbs in each sector. The people were mostly those who couldn't afford the high cost of living on the plate above.  
  
Each sector under the plate was quaint, had a few homes, small businesses and had generally good people, with the exception to Wall Market, of course. One of the most depressing things about living under the Midgar plate is existing in a world where there is no night or day, always living with constant hum and glow of fluorescent lights.  
  
Vincent himself lived on the upper plate in a small apartment not too far from Shinra Headquarters. He could care less if he lived under the plate, as he did so for so many years growing up as an orphan, but living on top allowed him to live closer to work and was just more convenient. Even though Shinra Inc. paid decent wages, a good number of Shinra employees lived under the plate, as a train ran a course that covered the top of the plate and underneath on a track that connected the two by being attached to and spiraling up the center support pillar.  
  
Vincent and Seth made their way to the front door of the Shinra building, as did many tired employees that morning. Although many people spoke down upon Shinra Inc. and the way it was run, Midgar couldn't possibly exist with out it. Shinra Electric Power Company employed about 70% population in Midgar, both above and beneath the plate. If the company were to crumble, then Midgar and other parts of the world would more than likely slide into a great economic depression.  
  
The Shinra building itself had seventy floors and President Shinra's office occupied almost the entire seventieth floor, which was located partially outdoors as it served as the President's personal helipad. Just like his office, President Shinra spared no expense when building his corporate empire. Marble floors covered with rugs imported from Wutai, all metal was chromed stainless Mithril from the mines nearby, countless security guards, and a video security system networked throughout every floor (with exception to the seventieth.) Shinra Inc. had twelve full time chefs serving breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the large cafeteria on the sixty- first floor. The company also had a large weight and exercise center occupying the sixty-fourth floor that was open twenty-four hours. On the outside, Shinra Inc. seemed like a nice, respectable place to work, but the inside held more scandals and secrets than the average citizen would ever know.  
  
Vincent and Seth made their way inside, not needing to go through routine security. The guards didn't want to do anything more than nod and smile to those wearing the uniform of a Turk. There was a group of employees waiting for the closest elevator that ran on the outside of the building with the walls made completely of glass. When the two Turks approached the elevator, the group of employees waiting their turn moved and parted like a flock of birds to let the men through. The elevator dinged and two Turks stepped in. There was room for the entire group to fit, but there was an unspoken rule at Shinra Inc. that if a Turk wants on the elevator, you take the next one. The door closed and the two men selected their floor buttons.  
  
"You sure you don't want any Shinra secretary action?" Seth asked and sprayed some breath freshener in his mouth. "Word has it, the chicks have you on the top of their want list, and I hear it's a pretty short list."  
  
Vincent smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Always on the job, ain't cha?" Seth snickered. "We still on for drinks tonight?"  
  
"Aren't we every night?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
  
Seth laughed slapped Vincent's back. A moment later the elevator dinged, and the doors opened.  
  
"Wish me luck and pray that I get play," Seth said straightening his tie and matting his hair.  
  
"Good luck, God knows you need it." Vincent said.  
  
"Ha! Same to you, hope the execution, er, meeting with the president goes well. Let me and the other guys know what's up later. See ya Vince."  
  
"Later." Vincent said as another man started to get on the elevator but stopped short after seeing whom the other occupant was.  
  
The doors closed and Vincent rode the elevator up to the President's office listening to elevator muzak. Even though he wasn't nervous, he kept wondering what this could be about. On Vincent's ride up through the numerous floors, the elevator stopped twice to pick up a passenger, but after getting a look at Vincent, each passenger said he would take the next one. Finally the elevator dinged and then opened to the sixty-ninth floor and four armed SOLDIER members stood guarding the two extravagant staircases leading to the President's office.  
  
As Vincent stepped out of the elevator, a young man holding a clipboard immediately confronted him. The man was in a blue combat uniform and didn't seem a day over eighteen. Vincent knew how SOLDIERs were trained and also knew that although the kid may be young; he is certainly not inept.  
  
"State your name, title, and business, Sir," the SOLDIER said without emotion.  
  
"Valentine, Vincent. Turk," He responded. "I was called by the President's assistant this morning to report to President Shinra's office first thing."  
  
The SOLDIER ran his eyes down his clipboard then looked at Vincent. "Yes, sir. Go on up."  
  
The SOLDIER moved out of the way to let Vincent pass. The Turk made his way up the large staircase leading to President Shinra's office. As he reached the top step, he saw President Shinra sitting at his desk and yelling into his phone. Vincent stopped at the top of the stairs, expressionless, waiting for President Shinra to acknowledge him.  
  
"I don't give a fuck if your diggers can't finance themselves, I'm pulling the contract." Shinra snorted to the phone. "Because the archeological dig up in the Northern Crater no longer serves the financial interests of Shinra Inc. You and your diggers will be paid for the work you have done this week and the trip home. No. There will be no more discussion, Shinra Inc. considers this project closed. Good day."  
  
President Shinra slammed the phone down and lit a cigar. He looked up and saw Vincent and motioned for him to come closer.  
  
"Come, come. Have a seat," Shinra said.  
  
Vincent walked up to Shinra's desk, but didn't sit down. "I'd rather stand," He replied.  
  
"What do you know of Nibelheim, Vincent?" Shinra asked.  
  
Vincent thought for a moment, "It's located on the Western Continent just west of Cosmo Canyon built on the base of the Mt. Nibel. Shinra Inc. recently built a Mako reactor in the mountains after a Mako fountain was discovered there."  
  
"Very good, son," Shinra smiled.  
  
Son? Vincent thought. As far as he knew, President Shinra was around his age.  
  
"Let me get to the point," Shinra puffed his cigar. "Three of my best scientists are going to be doing extensive research in the town of Nibelheim and I need my best Turk to protect them."  
  
Vincent rolled his eyes. Christ, he hated those babysitting jobs. He didn't mind being the only Turk assigned, but to a piss poor town like Nibelheim? He knew he was going to be bored to death for however long this "extensive research" was going to take.  
  
President Shinra pushed a button on his phone, "Send in Professor Gast."  
  
A few moments later a man wearing a lab coat, about ten years older than Vincent quickly went up the stairs and entered the President's office.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" The man asked.  
  
"Professor Gast, this is Vincent Valentine," Shinra introduced. "This is the Turk that I will be assigning to keep you and your scientists safe throughout your research in Nibelheim."  
  
"But, President!" Gast exclaimed. "We are in no such need for protection, especially from the likes of a Turk. It's not necessary. Their manner in dealing with..."  
  
"That's enough, Professor," Shinra replied calmly. "You know how many people that are out there just looking for the opportunity to take advantage of something that only Shinra Inc. has. Plus, the last time I was there, the road from Nibelheim to Mt. Nibel was infested with dangerous monsters and I doubt you and your scientists have the means to fight them. This isn't debatable. Your airship to the Western Continent leaves in three days. You have until then to gather your things and say your good-byes and take in mind this won't be a short trip. You'll be receiving a memo from my secretary later on today or tomorrow detailing your travel plans. If you have any other questions, speak to her. You're excused."  
  
Professor Gast and Vincent Valentine both stood there a moment in silence before taking their leave. They both didn't harbor any anger towards the other personally, but Gast wasn't fond of the company of the Turks in general, and Vincent wasn't fond of tedious Shinra employee babysitting jobs.  
  
After they both left the office, Gast took the elevator and Vincent decided to take the stairs. He was mildly pissed off on getting assigned to this sort of job, but if the scientists took frequent visits to Mt. Nibel from Nibelheim, maybe he would be able to get in some good gun fighting action with the monsters. He hadn't been in a good fight in a long, long time.  
  
Vincent walked down the stairs lost in his own thoughts, passing a sign that read "Shinra Inc. Science Division: Floors: 67-68." As he rounded a corner on the stairs, he collided with another man and sent him sprawling. Or at least he thought it was a man, the impact had been so light that it could have been a child.  
  
Vincent looked down to see who it was and saw a dangerously thin man about his own age, but much shorter. His long, black hair pulled back into a ponytail had been tangled and loosened by the fall and his lab coat flapped obscenely as he searched for his glasses. The thin man finally found them, cleaned the lenses with his lab coat and began to stand up. Vincent leaned down and with his left hand grabbed the man's arm to help him up, but the man snatched his arm away and looked at Vincent with his lips pulled back exposing his teeth like a rabid dog.  
  
"Don't you ever lay your hand on me again!" He hissed.  
  
Vincent crossed his arms and stared at the man saying nothing.  
  
The gangly man raved. "If I had been carrying a specimen or anything else that could have been spoiled by your foolishness, you wouldn't work another minute with this company!"  
  
The skinny man pushed past Vincent in a vain effort to knock him off his feet, but just bounced off the Turk and almost stumbled again up the stairs. It never occurred to Vincent that he would ever meet that man again. It also never occurred to Vincent that the pale, gangly, greasy- haired scientist would have the one thing on the Planet that Vincent would ever want and never have. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Turk  
  
It was the night before the departure to Nibelheim on the Western Continent and Vincent spent this evening as he did every other: Hanging out at the bar across the street from Shinra Inc., having a few drinks, and watching the other Turks get completely shit-faced. The bar was dimly lit, mostly by the neon beer signs and the glow the television broadcasting the Chocobo racing championship live at the Gold Saucer. This time, the Turks drank more heavily than usual, saying their temporary good-byes to Vincent before he left on assignment.  
  
"So I says to him," Devon slurred. "No slanty-eyed Wutainese punk tells ME where the beer shit in the buckwheat."  
  
"It's 'bear shit in the buckwheat,'" Jade said then took a shot of tequila.  
  
"Goddamnit, who's tellin' the story, bitch? Damn you get on my nerves." Devon retorted and shot Jade a wink.  
  
Devon was a well-built man with chestnut brown hair a few years younger than Vincent. He had been with the Turks almost a long as Vincent, and loved his job and the responsibilities it carries. Jade was a mere twenty- one years old and quite the blonde bombshell. She had been with the Turks only for about six months, but she was catching on fast. Jade and Devon give each other a lot of shit, but they have been carrying on a very loving relationship for a long time, even before Jade was hired as a Turk. Devon had tried to talk her out of it, lecturing about the dangers, but his efforts were in vain as Jade so eloquently pointed out that he was calling the kettle black.  
  
"Vince," Seth said, ignoring Devon's Pulitzer Prize winning story, "I bet you're excited to be leaving now, huh?"  
  
"Why's that?" Vincent asked drinking his beer.  
  
"I hear there's a super fine chick that's one of the scientists going," Seth said making the hourglass female figure with his hands. "You know, those educated chicks don't get out much, maybe you'll be able to teach her a few things,"  
  
Vincent laughed and almost spit out his beer, "Pervert. I'm not interested, I'm just hoping for some gun action."  
  
Seth smirked, "Damn man, I don't see why you just don't make love to that gun of yours, sounds like that's all you're going get."  
  
"Hmm, now why didn't I think of that?" Vincent joked rubbing his holster.  
  
"Eww! I knew it!" Seth laughed.  
  
The waitress approached their table looking very tired. "Can I get y'all another round?"  
  
"Yeah," Jade responded. "And can you get me one of those bright pink fruity- slushy drinks that have those little umbrellas in it?"  
  
"Sure, anything else?" She looked over the Turks.  
  
"Nope, that's all right, sweetness," Seth winked at the waitress and patted her ass once like a ball player congratulating his teammate.  
  
The waitress just turned and left to get the drinks muttering something about the Turks none of them could catch.  
  
"Now look what you did," Jade almost yelled. "They're gonna spit in our drinks!"  
  
"Nah," Devon replied. "They know better. It's always like this here."  
  
The Turks spent the rest of the night bantering and bullshitting with each other like it was a trained art. Eventually the bartender was getting ready to close and the last call for drinks was announced. As usual, Seth was slobbering drunk, but Vincent held his liquor like a professional. Jade and Devon finished their drinks and grabbed their suit jackets. The two Turks pulled Seth out of his chair, put his suit jacket on for him, and each took an arm supporting him while he was in his world of alcoholic haze. Vincent put his jacket on, took out his wallet, and paid for the nights drinking events.  
  
As soon as the four Turks exited the bar, the warm wind pulled at Vincent's hair, and the smell of Mako was almost thick enough to make his eyes water. The wind carried a newspaper caught by an updraft and landed at Vincent's feet. He angled his head and read the headline: "Junon Coal Plant Finally Bankrupt, City Powered 100% by Mako. President Shinra Addresses the City." Vincent shook his head.  
  
"Let's get him to his car," Jade said losing her breath while lugging Seth around with Devon. "I don't know where this guy hides his weight, but phew!"  
  
Vincent searched Seth's suit pocket and got his keys. They went to Seth's car, Vincent unlocked and opened the door, and he helped the other two Turks load Seth into the back seat where he could sleep.  
  
"Hide the keys under the passenger seat," Jade said. "That way if he wakes up before he's ready to drive, he won't be able to find his keys without passing out again."  
  
"Heh, good idea," Devon said hiding the keys under the seat. "I put them in an old milkshake cup, he's gonna have fun with this one."  
  
"Well, I'm taking off," Vincent said taking out his own keys. "You guys take care of yourselves."  
  
"See ya, Vince." Devon said shaking Vincent's hand.  
  
"Bye, it won't be the same without ya," Jade said giving Vincent a small wave.  
  
"Thanks." Vincent said.  
  
He got into his car, turned on the ignition and revved the engine a few times before pulling out of the bar parking lot and heading home.  
  
"He's a good guy," Devon said looking down to Jade.  
  
"Yeah... I hope he comes back soon or the entire secretarial department will have to find someone new to swoon over," Jade giggled and waved to Vincent as he drove away.  
  
That was the last time the Turks ever saw Vincent again.  
  
------  
  
The Scientist  
  
Just as Seth was slapping the ass of a waitress in the bar across the street, Lucrecia was doing laps around the Shinra laboratory trying to get a few last minute preparations done before their departure tomorrow. She didn't mind being at work so late in the evening. She knew she was going to get absolutely no sleep that night anticipating the trip the next day. Gast told her it was just going to be him, Hojo and herself going, with the exception of one Turk who was assigned to keep them safe. Although she felt "Turk" and "safe" should never be used together in the same sentence.  
  
The past few days had flown by since Gast had told them of their upcoming travel plans, but it wasn't thinking about the trip that kept her mind occupied, it was Hojo. Hojo and his Experiment. Lucrecia had thought long and hard about his requesting her participation in the Experiment, as both assistant AND Specimen. She felt very flattered that Hojo trusted her enough to lay such a huge responsibility in her lap and even began to think he appreciated her mind in more than just a scientific way. What Hojo wanted for her for the Experiment was so much and she wondered if it was really hers to give.  
  
He had told her that the Experiment should be kept a secret from everyone, even Gast, until Hojo felt that it was the right time to tell him. It would be better that way, he told her. She believed him. The Experiment was to begin after Hojo got the sample from the Ancient that he needed. She knew what was requested of her, and truthfully, it didn't bother her much. She tried telling herself that It was nothing but an Experiment and It was only a Specimen. She told herself that she couldn't and won't allow herself to be emotionally attached to the Specimen because It won't be hers. It will belong to the Experiment. It will belong to Science.  
  
After Lucrecia finally got everything in the laboratory shut down, she grabbed her coat and briefcase. She took the elevator to the first floor, went through the standard security check and exited the building. She felt a bit light-headed breathing in the thick Mako air and made her way to her car, paying no attention to the woman across the street waving to a Shinra company car speeding down the road.  
  
As she approached her own car, she saw her reflection in the silver metal on the door. She looked at herself for a moment and turned sideways. She arched her back and put her hands on her hips looking thoughtfully at her side reflection. Lucrecia then put her hands on her belly and giggled softly to herself and drove home with a smile on her face the entire way.  
  
It was only a Specimen. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Airship ride to the Western Continent seemed to last an eternity. Vincent spent the ride on the bridge looking out the window at the passing ocean and cleaning his gun. The three scientists spent the trip in the briefing room excitedly discussing their upcoming plans and experiments. Hojo seemed to be the most excited; he could barely sit still and couldn't stop picking at his lab coat. Vincent hadn't seen or heard from the scientists at all that day and preferred not to.  
  
The Airship was scheduled to travel to Nibelheim but needed to dock in Costa del Sol, a small coast side town, for a quick refueling. Then they were to continue west across the Western Continent passing the Gold Saucer in the desert and Cosmo Canyon before reaching Nibelheim. Truth be told, this was Vincent's first time leaving the Eastern Continent and even though he didn't know it, he was a bit excited.  
  
Vincent stared out the window looking for any signs of approaching land, but all he could see was the never-ending ocean. His mind wandered to various things, mostly his job, how he thought President Shinra was gaining weight, and how much he wished he were at home planted in front of the television with a book in his lap.  
  
As his thoughts were constantly switching from one thing to the next, he saw a thin blur on the edge of the horizon. He looked intently on the thin edge of blur and saw it get bigger and bigger until he could make out a beach, some trees, a town with a port, and mountains farther back.  
  
He started assembling his gun as the Airship captain, Jon he introduced earlier proudly telling Vincent of his son's recent second birthday, announced that they will be docking shortly to refuel and that passengers will have about half an hour to visit Costa del Sol if they wish.  
  
Vincent holstered his gun and made his way down to the exit passing the briefing room where the scientist were still chatting about their upcoming project.  
  
Gast smiled. "Why don't we take a break? We've been talking shop since we left Midgar. I would like to get some fresh air and Hojo, you look like you could, too."  
  
"Hmph," Hojo stood up.  
  
Lucrecia grabbed Hojo's arm and smiled, "It was a joke, don't be so grumpy!"  
  
Hojo resisted the urge to snatch his arm away from her disgusting touch, but in light of future events, he gave her his queer smile instead.  
  
The three scientists made their way out of the briefing room and towards the exit of the Airship. Lucrecia had to squint her eyes when stepping out of the Airship as the bright sun reflecting off the beach was blinding. They made their way onto the port and Lucrecia felt horridly out of place wearing her business attire and lab coat as she saw everyone else in the town wearing nothing more than a swimsuit and sandals. Some were wearing even less.  
  
They made their way across the stone roads and for some reason, the beach babes kept smiling and waving at Hojo and Gast as they walked by and neither of them could figure out why. Finally they decided that it was too damn hot and that they should stop in at the town bar for a few drinks to cool down. When they stepped in there was a television, only one waitress and a lot of muscular men in revealing swimsuits sitting at the bar. They took the table closest to the air conditioner, removed their lab coats and ordered their drinks. Lucrecia didn't notice the man with a white button up shit, black tie, and blue pants sitting in the dark corner, but he noticed her.  
  
Vincent had his fill of the town when he felt like he was going to pass out with a heat stroke. He felt like a complete moron for wearing a full suit in a place like this, but Shinra regulations were Shinra regulations. And when you're a Turk, your reputation is always on duty, even if you aren't.  
  
He found the only bar in town and took his traditional seat in the darkest corner. He removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and ordered a beer. He watched TV where President Shinra was beginning to address the public about their recent Mako Reactor opening near Gongaga Village, but a few boos and hisses from the bar occupants was all that the bartender needed to change the channel.  
  
Just as the waitress was bringing Vincent his second beer, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life stepped into the room. She was walking with two men, one was Professor Gast and the other was the crazy scientist who ran into him at the Shinra building a few days ago. He stared at the woman, his heart sinking more and more as he studied her face, her bright blue eyes. He watched her every movement, the way she moved her hands when she talked, how her glasses charmingly slid down her nose every now and then, her beautiful light brown hair tied up in a conventional ponytail, and of course her slender feminine figure.  
  
Vincent's mouth went completely dry as he realized that she was the third of the scientists assigned to the project that he was ordered to protect. He had never in his life been nervous in front of a girl, but just the very thought of him introducing himself to her made his palms form a cool sweat. For twenty minutes he watched the unnamed scientist. Scientist? Why on the Planet would this woman want to be a scientist? Vincent couldn't even begin to comprehend.  
  
He watched as he saw the woman check her watch and speak to the others. They all stood up, Gast paid the waitress, and began to leave. Vincent didn't like the way that crazy thin scientist looked at her at all. Vincent thought that he looked at the woman like a hyena would look at a dying animal. As the woman was almost out the door, Gast noticed that she left her lab coat on the back of the chair and called out to her.  
  
"Lucrecia!" Gast yelled. "You left your coat, dear."  
  
The woman ran back into the bar, grabbed her coat, and smiled looking embarrassed. She said something to Gast that Vincent couldn't hear and then the three of them left the bar.  
  
"Lucrecia," Vincent said softly.  
  
After sitting at his table for less than a minute more, Vincent quickly paid for his two beers and left the waitress a healthy tip. He picked up his suit jacket and hurried outside to see Lucrecia as she walked in between the two scientists.  
  
She was carrying her lab coat and the wind pulled at her ponytail making it seem like a horse's tail swatting at flies. He followed a ways behind the three just watching. He watched her every move, her steps, the way her hip sways when she walks, the... Stop it! Vincent felt as if he were slapped back into reality. What was he thinking? He felt like he was going on like some lovesick high school nerd fascinating about the prom queen. He was here to do a job, and the job wasn't her. Vincent shook his head and decided it was time to focus on his job and that alone. It would have worked well if he didn't see the perfect opportunity.  
  
As Vincent was convincing himself not to think about Lucrecia, he saw the sea wind pull her lab coat from her hands blowing it right towards him. The three scientists turned around just in time to see Vincent coolly snatch the coat out of the air with one hand. Lucrecia rushed over to Vincent laughing while Gast and Hojo waited for her.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much!" She said looking at her coat. "I really didn't want to go chasing after it in this heat!"  
  
Vincent looked into her eyes, "You're welcome."  
  
He offered the coat to her and she put her hands on it looking up into his eyes. Her smile changed into a blank gawking expression. Lucrecia stood there for almost a full minute looking into his eyes. She pulled her coat close to her chest and gave Vincent a timid smile.  
  
"Um, thanks," She said and then caught herself looking over the rest of Vincent's body. She used all of her effort to pull her stare away from him, but couldn't bring herself to look away. Hojo, watching very carefully to what was going on between them, stormed over and pushed himself between them.  
  
"We really must go, Lucrecia. The Airship will be leaving soon," Hojo said trying not to sound furious. He saw that she was looking right past him, still starting at the Turk's face. "Lucrecia!"  
  
She snapped into awareness and looked at Hojo. "Oh. I'm sorry. Yes, we should go." She looked again up at Vincent's face once more before turning her gaze to the approaching Professor Gast.  
  
"Mr. Valentine!" Gast smiled, trying not to hate the man for his job. "I see you've met the team. This is Professor Hojo and this is Professor Lucrecia."  
  
Gast looked over at Vincent, "This is Mr. Vincent Valentine. He is the Turk that is assigned to protect us throughout the project.  
  
"Oh, we've met," Hojo hissed. "I'll be waiting on the Airship. I won't tell the captain to wait, you know."  
  
Hojo shot a glare to Vincent before quickly walking back to the Airship, oblivious to the beach babes trying to catch his eye. Vincent and Lucrecia just stood as they had been, both trying to act like they weren't wanting to look at the other.  
  
"Well, we had better get going," Gast said trying to break the awkward silence. "Hojo's right, the Airship won't wait."  
  
"Alright," Lucrecia looked up at Vincent. "Thanks for the um, for... you know, grabbing my coat and all, Mr. Valentine."  
  
"Please, call me Vincent." He said coolly.  
  
"Okay I will," Lucrecia seemed to blush. "Vincent."  
  
Gast motioned with his arm towards the Airship and the three walked back to the ship together. Lucrecia and Vincent exchanged quick glances while Gast smiled to himself and pretended not to notice. They boarded the Airship and Hojo was already waiting in the briefing room for the other two scientists.  
  
"This is our stop," Gast said.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," Lucrecia looked into Vincent's eyes and shook her coat. "Thanks again."  
  
"It was my pleasure, Professor," Vincent smiled.  
  
"Please," Lucrecia laughed. "I hate that, call me Lucrecia."  
  
"Lucrecia," Vincent nodded.  
  
She held out her hand and Vincent accepted it with pleasure. The two scientists entered the conference room and she gave Vincent a little wave before Hojo slammed the door.  
  
Lucrecia's touch lingered on his hand. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Unlike the trip from Midgar to Costa del Sol, Costa del Sol to Nibelheim seemed to fly by. Vincent tried keeping his mind occupied by thinking about the upcoming job and other various things, but his thoughts always trailed back to her. Beautiful Lucrecia. He had only just met her a few hours ago and he was already fascinated with her. No matter how hard he tried to keep his mind focused on his work, he found it impossible. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking about her, but all he had to do was remember Lucrecia saying his name and his heart sank to his stomach.  
  
The only thing that Vincent was particularly worried about in all of this was Professor Hojo. Vincent has had past experiences with men like that and has learned that they can become very dangerous to themselves and those around them. They lay back in the shadows doing nothing but waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. That was part of the reason why Vincent didn't like Hojo, but the main reason was that Hojo was clearly interested in Lucrecia and very possessive of her even though it was obvious that they weren't a couple. Talking to Lucrecia with Hojo there was like trying to take a bone from a rabid dog.  
  
While Vincent was thinking about ways to get around Hojo to be able to speak to Lucrecia alone, he almost laughed out loud. He couldn't believe that he was worrying about having to go through that scrawny short man with the greasy hair to see Lucrecia. Vincent chuckled to himself thinking Hojo won't be a problem at all, and chuckled even louder thinking about how foolish he's acting over a scientist.  
  
-  
  
The three scientists didn't talk to each other very much for the rest of the trip. Gast had buried himself in a pile of documents he produced from his briefcase, Lucrecia had brought a novel along for the ride, and Hojo seemed to be doing nothing but staring at a blank space on the wall.  
  
Noticing the connection between Vincent and Lucrecia when they met reminded Gast of the first time he saw the picture of the Cetra, Iflana. After the current project is completed, Gast decided he would spend his time trying to locate Iflana only so he could meet her just once. Just once would be enough. Gast knew that President Shinra would approve of the new project with Iflana as a live, walking and talking Cetra is all that the President needed to complete his own project. The problem with the current Ancient specimen is that Gast feared that it isn't alive enough to serve the President's needs. Although he would never say it out loud, the President's personal agenda isn't at the top of Gast's list. Not even close.  
  
Gast's need to meet the Cetra, Iflana, was growing more and more each day, and seeing the electricity between that Turk and Lucrecia today wasn't helping either. He moved the picture of the Ancient from his file folder to his inside lab coat pocket. He knew that he should keep Iflana a secret from Lucrecia and Hojo as he had been. There was no need to occupy their minds on something else when the current item requires their full capabilities. That, and Gast had been thinking about Iflana enough for all three of them.  
  
Gast looked a few chairs down and saw Lucrecia with her hands on the table and her chin resting on them like a bored student in class. Her eyes were lowered and it looked like she was closely studying the contents of a book, but Gast noticed with amusement that she was on the same page that she was thirty minutes ago. He supposed she was thinking about her encounter with Vincent judging by the dreamy look in her eyes. Gast himself was beginning to like Vincent, too now that he thought about it. Despite the Turk's obvious dislike of his current assignment, he had been nothing but polite and courteous to the three of them and Gast felt that meant a lot. Especially coming from a Turk.  
  
Professor Gast smiled to himself wondering what was to become of Vincent and Lucrecia... and his Iflana.  
  
-  
  
Lucrecia sighed as she caught herself reading the same paragraph in her book for about the sixth time now. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep herself focused on anything. She knew she felt something when she met that Turk today, but she couldn't decide whether she liked it or not. What she felt was different than what she felt for Professor Hojo. With Hojo, she felt like she had a common interest. They both shared the complete love for science and everything else was secondary. Everything. This was different. Vincent was different.  
  
Lucrecia went back to trying to read, her eyes went over the same paragraph for the seventh time now, but she didn't notice it as the novel already lost her attention. Vincent Valentine. The name echoed in her head and all she could picture the Turk looking into her eyes and handing her coat to her. His jet-black hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes mirrored in her thoughts. She finally came to the realization that the Turk was pretty much the most attractive man she had ever seen in her life. That Turk was no Professor Hojo.  
  
She had spent her entire life around men like Hojo and Gast. All the talk about science always made her feel like one of the guys when she was in the laboratory. They were men she could relate to. They existed always with their noses in some document or another and not spending much time on appearances. But, when she thought of doing things with Vincent, she thought of spending a night on the town in Midgar; a nice dinner, quiet talking, and enjoying a play at Midgar's extravagant playhouse. Things she had never done not even while in school. The fact that Vincent was a Turk didn't bother her at all in fact it just made him seem that much more mysterious.  
  
Her thoughts of Vincent were cut short when her eyes made their way to where Hojo was sitting. He hadn't spoken to her since they came in from Costa del Sol and he hadn't let his eyes meet hers either. She got the feeling Hojo was mad at her for some reason, but she couldn't think of anything she had done that could have upset him. She supposed it was her speaking to Vincent, as they obviously don't like each other very much. Lucrecia actually found it quite flattering that Hojo would get jealous of her talking to Vincent because she had never noticed Hojo expressing interest in any woman, let alone her. Her thoughts of Vincent were farther back now in her mind when she thought that a man like him would never have any interest in a plain woman like herself. He probably had half a dozen women waiting in Midgar for his return. Those Turks were all the same anyway, vocal advocates of the one night stand.  
  
Lucrecia looked at Hojo again, smiling a bit to herself thinking she may have more in common with him anyway. After all, there is Hojo's Experiment to worry about and drooling over some Turk was the last thing she should be doing and if Professor Hojo found out, he would be furious. She smiled wider now thinking that she had pushed what remaining thoughts she had of Vincent out of her head and returned to her novel. After reading that same paragraph for the eighth time now, she heard Vincent say her name in her head and she resumed her day dreaming.  
  
-  
  
That little whore. After what Hojo witnessed today, he wasn't so sure that Lucrecia would be the right host Specimen for the Experiment. She had just one look at that Turk and she was about ready to give herself to him. He just knew it. Hojo was going to need his Experiment to get started soon before that little tramp ruined it all for a pathetic Turk.  
  
Until the start of the Experiment, Hojo was going to have to make sure that Lucrecia doesn't do anything stupid. Anything stupid with a certain Turk that is. Hojo knew that for the time being, he was going to have to do more than just tolerate the girl, but once her participation in the Experiment is complete, she will no longer be needed. Until then, he needed to play nice, no matter how much he disgusts himself in the process.  
  
Hojo knew that Lucrecia was fond of him, whether it was his mind or God forbid his body, he was going to take full advantage of it. He believed that fondness was the only contributing factor in Lucrecia's participation and even though she said that she would do as he requested, he wondered what would happen when the time came for her to fulfill her duty.  
  
He looked over at Lucrecia and saw her still reading her novel. Hojo stood up from his chair, stretched his thin bones, walked over to Lucrecia with his hands behind his back and sat in the chair next to her. He watched as he looked up at him, surprised to see him smiling his queer smile, and took her hand.  
  
Lucrecia raised her eyebrows looking at Hojo.  
  
"Lucrecia," He spoke softy. "When we get to Nibelheim in a few hours, would you care to tour the town with me tonight? The crew will be moving all of our luggage and equipment and Gast will be supervising the laboratory setup, which means it will just be you and me."  
  
Lucrecia blushed, Flattered by Hojo's growing interest in her. "S... Sure! I would love to."  
  
"Excellent," Hojo hissed. "Now tell me about what you're reading there."  
  
Gast frowned watching the interaction between them and didn't like what Hojo was doing one bit. This is the first time Gast has seen Hojo show anything other than annoyance and frustration with Lucrecia and it so conveniently happened after Lucrecia displayed more than a liking for the Turk. Lucrecia had been with Gast since she got out of school and he would openly admit that she is like a daughter to him. He just didn't want to see her get hurt just because Hojo wanted to rub Lucrecia in Vincent's face.  
  
He decided that he might need to keep a close eye on them, not just for Lucrecia's sake, but Vincent's too. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Vincent stood on the Airship bridge leaning on the bars by the front window looking at the passing scenery. When passing the Gold Saucer in the desert, the clear night air allowed him see the fireworks in the distance looking like a thousand fireflies dancing over an endless pond of sand. Vincent had always wanted to visit the Gold Saucer, mostly to try his gun skills out in the Battle Arena, but Shinra Inc. giving it's employees such as Turks enough vacation time at once to tour the Gold Saucer was a joke.  
  
A few hours after passing the Gold Saucer, Vincent took his seat and watched as the Airship approached the Cosmo Canyon area. The city in Cosmo Canyon was built into the side of a canyon wall and was the only city on the Planet not powered by coal or Mako. Instead, many large fans placed throughout the city using the gusty canyon winds provided Cosmo Canyon with electricity. President Shinra had been trying for years to get the residents to agree with the installation of a Mako Reactor, but the naturalist Natives turned him down and basically said that the President's reactors were killing the Planet. President Shinra said that they were being unreasonable and that Mako Reactor couldn't possibly harm the Planet. The Cosmo Natives also pointed out the gradually decaying plant life on the outskirts of Midgar, but President Shinra told them that it was nonsense and the Reactors were 100% safe for people, animals, and the Planet. It wasn't the first time in his life that President Shinra knowingly lied and the Natives knew it.  
  
Vincent didn't really have any desire to visit Cosmo Canyon. Places like that were too boring and too damn quiet. He had always been fond of big city living with street lamps lighting the night sky, pavement under his feet, and the constant hustle and bustle of people going about their daily business. A large city was a place where you could easily lose yourself hiding in the crowd where no one knew or cared what you did. Although... A quiet place like Cosmo Canyon would be a nice place to spend time with... her... with... Damn it.  
  
Lucrecia was going to drive Vincent mad before they even got to Nibelheim and he was almost starting to get pissed off. She had occupied every other thought that went through his head and he was beginning to think that he should stay as far from her as possible. Maybe that would get his mind off of her and onto his job. He was beginning to really despise himself for gawking over that woman so much, but he found it nearly impossible not to. Beautiful Lucrecia.  
  
His thoughts were shattered as the Captain announced their arrival to Nibelheim and Vincent jerked after dozing a bit. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was just beginning to peek over the canyons in the distant east announcing a new day. Vincent felt a growing rumble in the Airship as it set down in a large field about a quarter of a mile outside of Nibelheim. He looked out the window and saw a flock of wild Chocobos scatter as the Airship made it's landing on the grass.  
  
"You guys are gonna hafta walk a bit," The Captain said smoking a cigarette. "I couldn't get ya any closer without tearing up some roads. My crew'll help ya with your equipment and stuff, just let me know if you got any problems."  
  
Vincent nodded as the Pilot put out his cigarette, took another one from his front pocket, lit it and inhaled with pleasure. "I'll tell you right now my son ain't gonna be no damn smoker like me," the Captain coughed and smiled at the thought of his son. "Guess I'd better quit, the doctors say the smoke is bad for the kid."  
  
Even after that comment, Vincent smiled noticing the pilot didn't make an effort to put out his current cigarette. The rumble finally ceased ending with a large thump as the Airship landed.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Valentine," the Captain said. "I've heard a lotta stuff bout the Turks and you don't fit any of 'em."  
  
"Um, thanks, I guess," Vincent replied.  
  
"Yer damn right it was a compliment!" the Captain said laughing. "You try to have fun, that Nibelheim place is as boring as shit. We had an emergency landing round here once and had to stay there while the Airship was being repaired. Almost shot myself in the face outta pure boredom."  
  
Vincent laughed and gave the Captain one last nod before leaving the bridge. He made his way to the exit, disappointed that the briefing room where the scientists were staying was empty. He walked towards the exit with other crewmen eager to get the Airship unloaded and be on their way. As the crewman made their way to the storage room to get the luggage, Vincent made his way to the exit. He didn't envy the crewmen's job as the only way to get on and off the Airship is through the top and then down a long ladder to the ground.  
  
As Vincent was climbing down the ladder, he noticed how much cooler it was in this part of the Planet. Midgar always seemed to give off a heat of it's own and Vincent didn't know if it was because of the location or all the Mako Reactors. Here it was cool enough to make Vincent actually feel like he was dressed sensibly in his full suit.  
  
After stepping off the final rung of the ladder straightening his suit and tie and looked around at the scenery. To the south, east, and west there were miles of fields with wild Chocobos feeding of the greens that grew there. To the north, the tiny town of Nibelheim sat at the base of the most ominous mountain range Vincent had ever seen. They were mostly grey, as they held no plant life whatsoever. The jagged rock looked as sharp razorblades and Vincent thought he could see a path cut through the terrain, but wasn't certain. He lowered his eyes towards the town, a podunk little burg with a few small houses, even fewer small businesses, a well in the center, and a giant mansion closest to the Nibel Mountains.  
  
He grabbed his only suitcase from the pile of luggage that the crewmen made while unloading the Airship and saw Lucrecia's suitcase as well. Vincent picked it up, looked around and saw Lucrecia standing with Gast and Hojo by the pile of laboratory equipment. He took a deep breath and walked over to the scientists. Lucrecia had her back her to him and she didn't seem to notice Gast and Hojo looking behind her at Vincent.  
  
"Lucrecia," Vincent said tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh!" She quickly spun around sending her glasses to the ground. "Oh, no."  
  
"I'm sorry, let me get those," Vincent apologized.  
  
Vincent and Lucrecia knelt down at the same time to get her glasses. Vincent was the first to get his hand on them, but Lucrecia was quick too. Her hand grasped his instead of her glasses and both Vincent and Lucrecia looked at each other with their faces no more than six inches apart. There was a good five seconds of silence before either of them spoke.  
  
"Here," Vincent said softly still kneeling. "Sorry about that."  
  
Lucrecia accepted her glasses and put them on trying desperately to take her eyes off his. They both stood up at the same time and Lucrecia could only offer a smile for thanks. Gast watched all this with humble smile while Hojo's naturally pale complexion turned a scarlet red.  
  
"What are you doing here, Turk?" Hojo snapped.  
  
Vincent looked at Hojo indifferently, "I was assigned by President Shinra to keep you all safe, remember? Besides..." Vincent motioned towards Lucrecia's suitcase. "I figured the lady might want her bag."  
  
"Her legs aren't broken," Hojo said. "And you're paid to protect us, not socialize, so why don't you just do your job."  
  
"That's enough, Hojo," Gast broke in. "Vincent, why don't you and Lucrecia take our bags into town and inspect the Shinra mansion. Hojo and I'll stay here to make sure none of these crewmen break any of our equipment."  
  
"But, Professor!" Hojo was livid. "I don't think..."  
  
"I said that was enough, Hojo," Gast replied calmly.  
  
Hojo stood there utterly appalled with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Close your mouth," Gast said. "You'll catch a bug."  
  
Lucrecia couldn't resist a giggle and Vincent stood expressionlessly staring at Hojo.  
  
"Now, off you go," Gast said motioning towards the town. "We'll be in there later on today probably around noon, so let's all meet in the Shinra Mansion for lunch. Sound good?"  
  
Hojo only managed a grunt while Lucrecia nodded and Vincent said nothing.  
  
"Alright then, we'll see you later," Gast said.  
  
Lucrecia said her goodbye and began walking towards the pile of luggage. Hojo gave Vincent a deathly look and much to Vincent's surprise, Gast smiled and shot Vincent a wink. 


	13. Chapter 13

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Vincent picked Professor Gast's suitcase to bring into to town while Lucrecia got her own and Professor Hojo's. They walked through the Chocobo fields towards Nibelheim, neither of them saying a word for a long time although they didn't need to speak. Vincent and Lucrecia couldn't keep their eyes off each other and were exchanging looks while the other had their eyes turned. The bag that Lucrecia had hooked around her shoulder slipped off and fell to the grass.  
  
"Hey," Vincent said. "Let me get that for you."  
  
"No, I've got it," Lucrecia said picking up the bag. "It's just awkward, is all."  
  
Vincent grinned, "Alright just let me know if it gets to heavy for you."  
  
"Thanks," She said giving Vincent a smile. "It doesn't matter really, looks like we are getting close anyway. Look."  
  
Vincent looked straight ahead and saw the field lead onto a dirt road, which gradually became a dusty grey brick path leading into town. As they passed under the town gates, Vincent looked around in disgust. Quaint was the only way to describe this town. It was about eight in the morning now and the few residents that were on the streets looked at the strangers uneasily as they entered town.  
  
The whole village seemed to be centered around a large well, and of course, the Shinra Mansion loomed behind the town in shadows cast by the Nibel Mountains. Vincent looked around, seeing residents give him worried glances and peeking eyes trying to conceal themselves through drawn curtains.  
  
"Guess this is it," Lucrecia said as they approached the Mansion. "Good thing, too. These suitcases are starting to get heavy. Phew!"  
  
Vincent fumbled with latch on the gate and swung it open then stepped out of the way allowing Lucrecia pass before him. They walked up to the front porch and Vincent stood there dumbfounded as he realized he didn't have a key. Without even having to ask, Lucrecia produced a key from her lab coat with a Shinra Inc. key ring attached and unlocked the door.  
  
"Phoo!" She said laughing as they stepped inside. "Man, this place is really stuffy."  
  
Vincent walked in and immediately a chill ran up his spin. He felt as if he had been here before and for some reason thought he would be there a long time. Lucrecia found a light switch and turned it on and a rich yellow light emanating from a large chandelier filled the lobby.  
  
"Ooh," Lucrecia gawked. "This is much better than my apartment in Midgar."  
  
Vincent smiled at her, "Yeah, I bet. Now, let's find our room."  
  
Lucrecia looked at him and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Our rooms," Vincent corrected accenting the 's' and laughed nervously.  
  
They stood there looking at each other. The only sound was the wind blowing outside.  
  
"Um, well I bet they are upstairs," Lucrecia began walking towards a large staircase.  
  
Vincent followed behind her as they climbed the stairs, trying desperately not to look at what was currently eye level with him now and kept his eyes on her feet. Following her was like walking in a field of wildflowers. Her perfume, although so subtle, engulfed Vincent's senses to the point where he thought he might get aroused. He squeezed his eyes shut for a split second thinking of something to stop that from happening: Hojo naked. Blech. Yep, that did it.  
  
He opened his eyes as they finally reached the top step.  
  
"There," Lucrecia said turning left.  
  
They walked across the balcony to the bedrooms. At the end of the hall was a bright greenroom while the bedrooms were before it on either side. Vincent picked the one the closest to the balcony and Lucrecia took the one next to his. They put the suitcases on their beds and put Hojo's and Gast's in their rooms as well and then met in the hallway.  
  
"So what do you think?" Vincent asked.  
  
"I love it!" Lucrecia pushed her glasses up her nose. "But, I bet this isn't much different from your place. You know, being a Turk and all."  
  
Vincent laughed, "Yeah, actually, it is. I just have a small apartment where the most interesting item is a dead plant."  
  
"Ah... Is your wife not much of a housekeeper?" She asked not looking at him.  
  
"No, no wife." Vincent said surprised. "And no housekeeper."  
  
"Then your girlfriend doesn't visit often to clean?" Lucrecia said still looking at the floor.  
  
"No girlfriend either." Vincent replied trying to meet Lucrecia's eyes.  
  
"Are you gay?" She said finally meeting his eyes in time to see him burst out laughing.  
  
"Nope," he said as they headed back to the balcony. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason really," Lucrecia lied. "I just find it hard to believe that you wouldn't have a woman, especially being a Turk and all. I know how the girls at work talk about them."  
  
"What about you?" Vincent didn't like talking about himself. "You and Hojo seem to be quite the pair. He seems very... attached to you."  
  
Lucrecia laughed as loud as Vincent did when she asked him if he was gay, "No, we aren't. Our relationship is strictly professional. We just share a common interest is all."  
  
"Which is?" He asked.  
  
"Science, of course," Lucrecia pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "It's hard for me to find people that I have things in common with. Being a girl and so into Science and reading and knowledge makes it tough sometimes to talk to people about things of common interest. See, listen to me now, I sound like a complete nerd. Most people think I just come off as weird."  
  
"I don't think you're weird," Vincent smiled. "I think..."  
  
You're beautiful.  
  
"Hmm?" Lucrecia looked at him.  
  
You're perfect.  
  
"Nothing," Vincent said. "Let's find your laboratory."  
  
"Okay," Lucrecia said a little uneasy. "It's supposed to be in the basement, but my notes said the staircase is located upstairs. That's weird."  
  
They walked across the balcony and to the other side of the upstairs. They searched every room not finding one staircase. The last room they entered had a cobblestone corner wall where the stones didn't quite fit together. One of the rocks was a slightly darker shade than the rest.  
  
"You don't suppose...?" Lucrecia said touching the rock.  
  
Responding to her touch, the wall slid open revealing a circular room open from the basement to the ceiling. Lucrecia turned on the light revealing wooden boards attached to the walls connecting each other spiraled from the top all the way to the bottom. Lucrecia looked at the boards and noticed they were about three feet wide and had no handrail.  
  
"You've got to be joking," Lucrecia said taking a step back.  
  
"This is probably it," Vincent said amused. "In no time, you'll be making this trip twenty times a day up and down here."  
  
"No way," She said. "I don't like heights, Vincent."  
  
He felt a hot rush inside him as he heard her say his name, "Here," Vincent said holding out his hand. "I'll make sure you don't fall."  
  
She hesitated a few seconds before taking it. His touch was so strong and comforting. "Promise you won't let me go?"  
  
Vincent smiled at her, "Promise. Now let's go see your laboratory."  
  
They made their way down the wooden path with the boards creaking and whining under the weight. Lucrecia tried to pretend to be nervous, losing her balance every so often and Vincent would squeeze her hand every now and then just to reassure her.  
  
Good thing Gast and Hojo aren't here, Lucrecia thought. They know for a fact that she isn't afraid of heights.  
  
When they got to the bottom, Vincent was surprised to see that it was all dirt that they were standing on.  
  
"I hope there aren't any rats down here," Lucrecia said still holding Vincent's hand. Even though she wasn't afraid of heights, she hated rats with a passion.  
  
"No, I don't think there are any rats down..."  
  
Vincent was cut short when a bat flew by scraping Vincent's shoulder. It happened with such speed that Lucrecia could barely tell what happened. He reached in his suit, pulled out his gun, and with one shot the bullet split the bat's head in half before it could even get six feet away. He then holstered his gun before what was left of the bat could even hit the ground.  
  
"I told you there weren't any rats here," Vincent said looking over at the terrified Lucrecia.  
  
She only stared at him still holding his hand. They began to move on again shortly after and saw a door to the left. Lucrecia took a step, letting go of Vincent's and then stopped.  
  
"Um, you open it." Lucrecia laughed nervously.  
  
Vincent tried the doorknob, "It's locked."  
  
Vincent was kind of relieved at that as he got an uneasy feeling about that room. They walked through the dimly lit earthen tunnel a little bit more and found a large door. Vincent opened it, felt inside the wall and turned on the light. Only a desk lamp and a few low watt bulbs hanging from the ceiling lit up revealing a large library containing endless books, a few pieces of lab equipment and what appeared to be an operating table.  
  
"Finally!" Lucrecia said happily.  
  
They walked through the library then through a small doorway full of books leading to an even bigger library with a large study desk.  
  
"Professor Gast with absolutely love this," Lucrecia said putting her hand on the study desk. "That is if he can make it without getting dive-bombed by a bat."  
  
Lucrecia walked up to Vincent and inspected his shoulder. "Does it hurt at all?"  
  
"No," Vincent said looking into Lucrecia's eyes. "It just grazed my suit."  
  
Lucrecia looked up and caught Vincent staring at her.  
  
"I think you hurt my hand though," Vincent said jokingly. "That bat must have really scared you."  
  
Lucrecia looked down at this hand and took it with both of hers then pulled it up to her face and gave it a soft kiss.  
  
"There," She said sweetly. "Feel better?"  
  
Vincent's heart was beating so hard in his chest; he thought it was going to explode. Feeling her touch, her kiss on his hand was too much for him. He leaned in closer, his hand still in hers and pulled it to his chest bringing her with it. She looked up at him with a bothered expression, but made no attempt to pull away.  
  
"Now isn't this friendly?" a familiar voice hissed.  
  
"Professor Hojo!" Lucrecia said pulling her hands away from Vincent. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We are meeting for lunch, don't you remember?" Hojo said glaring at Lucrecia from across the library. "Seems that you are forgetting a lot of things lately."  
  
"No... I uh, just must have lost track of time," Lucrecia said apologetically.  
  
"That's quite all right, dear," Gast said. "Are you two ready to grab something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah," She said walking towards the two scientists.  
  
"Well, let's go then," Gast smiled at Lucrecia. "Hojo and I found a restaurant in town that doesn't look too shabby."  
  
Gast nodded to Vincent before heading out of the basement with Lucrecia. Vincent too began to leave, but his trip was cut short when Hojo stepped directly in his path. Vincent just crossed his arms.  
  
"You'd do good to stay away from her," Hojo said sharply after Lucrecia and Gast left.  
  
Vincent rolled his eyes, "And who are you, her father?"  
  
"Don't get smart, Turk," Hojo hissed. "Lucrecia belongs to me. And in more ways than you think."  
  
Vincent grabbed the collar of Hojo's lab coat, "Lucrecia doesn't 'belong' to anyone and if you think so, I have certain things that I can do to change your mind."  
  
"Don't you threaten me, Valentine," Hojo was furious. "You are going to stay away from her and do you know why?"  
  
"Oh, do tell," Truth was Vincent couldn't give a damn.  
  
"Because there are also certain things I can do as well," Hojo smiled. "Maybe not in the same in the same ways as you, but they too get the point across."  
  
"Idle threats," Vincent replied.  
  
Before Hojo could respond, he heard Lucrecia call from the doorway. "Are you guys coming? What's going on here?"  
  
Vincent and Hojo exchanged looks of hostility.  
  
"Nothing," Vincent said coolly. "Right, Professor?"  
  
"That's right," Hojo managed to stop gritting his teeth. "Nothing at all."  
  
"Well, alright," Lucrecia said knowing they were both lying. "Let's grab something to eat, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Vincent managed to give her a smile.  
  
The three walked towards the earthen hallway to meet Professor Gast. Lucrecia walked directly the middle not closer to either of the two men looking straight ahead the entire time. 


	14. Chapter 14

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"I know what you're doing and I want you to stop it immediately," Gast said approaching Hojo.  
  
It was evening and the four Shinra employees had spent the rest of the day after lunch unpacking and setting up lab equipment in the Mansion basement. Lucrecia was up in her bedroom unpacking her personal things and Vincent had gone for a walk over an hour ago. Hojo was going over some research documents in front of a fire in the Mansion living room when Gast confronted him looking extremely pissed off.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hojo looked up from his papers.  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Gast spat. "Why all the sudden interest in Lucrecia?"  
  
"Sudden?" Hojo said innocently. "I believe it's been quite clear that I've had a certain interest in her for some time now."  
  
"That's horse shit and you know it, Hojo," Gast was getting more irritated with Hojo's usual cockiness. "The first time I've seen you take any interest in her was when Mr. Valentine stepped into the picture."  
  
"What? You don't believe me?" Hojo said smiling. "Then why don't you ask her yourself, hmm? Why, I took her to dinner less than a week ago and if I remember correctly, she had a lovely time."  
  
Gast could do nothing but stare expressionlessly at Hojo.  
  
"That's what I thought," Hojo's smile faded into a scowl. "Not that I need your consent anyway. This isn't your matter to begin with and Lucrecia should be none of your concern."  
  
"You're damn right she's my concern!" Gast was turning red. "That girl has been with us for a long time and I don't want to see her get hurt. Not one bit. And if she does get hurt..."  
  
"Hah!" Hojo exclaimed. "Are you threatening me?!"  
  
Gast seemed to consider this, "Yes. Yes I am."  
  
Hojo scoffed.  
  
"You let Lucrecia do what she wants to do," Gast said. "If she wants to be with you, that's fine. But, if she chooses to be with Mr. Valentine or any other man for that matter, you need to let her be. It isn't your place."  
  
Hojo was enraged. "How dare you give me orders! I don't need you to..."  
  
"Shut up, Hojo," Gast cut him off. "Let Lucrecia make up her own mind. And if I see that girl hurt one bit, you'll be off this project. Period. And I'll make sure that even President Shinra himself won't be able to salvage what's left of your work and your reputation. Do you get me, young man?"  
  
Hojo got up from his chair, quickly walked towards Gast and stopped with his face within two inches of Gast's.  
  
"We'll see," Hojo hissed in a whisper.  
  
Hojo quickly walked upstairs and disappeared into hallway leading to the room with the stairs to the basement. Gast sighed gratefully that this confrontation went relatively well. He sat down in a large chair in front of the fire and rubbed his eyes wondering where he went wrong with him.  
  
Even though Gast would never admit it, mainly because of Hojo's naturally cocky personality, he believed that Hojo was one of the best scientists that he had ever known. His theories were well thought out, his research was all top notch, but Hojo's eccentric and selfish character was always holding him back. Not that it was anything new. Hojo had been like that since Gast knew him. His ego wasn't feeding off of praise, but seemed to come naturally. Hojo graduated at the top of his university class when he was only eighteen years old. Gast found that the problem with Hojo wasn't that he was the best, it was that Hojo knew he was the best. If anyone deserved to have an inferiority complex, it was Professor Hojo.  
  
Gast leaned his head back with the fire throwing a warm blanket over the room and dozed after a very, very long day.  
  
---  
  
Vincent walked around the lamp lit town for an hour and a half before he became utterly bored. The night was chilly, but Vincent felt quite comfortable in his suit. Most of the businesses closed up for the evening at around eight, but the only bar in town was still open and completely crowded until one in the morning. Vincent figured if he lived in a town like this, he would spend all his time at the bar, too. No one had acknowledged him, or even met eye contact with him. The residents well knew whom he worked for and what he did. The suit of the Turk had become a symbol of fear, just as President Shinra had envisioned.  
  
Vincent passed by a few shops, looking past the "Closed" signs and into the stores. The only shop in town that grabbed Vincent's interest was the weapons store. While peering through the dark glass with his hands cupped over his eyes, he saw a few Wutainese that he would like to have a look at, not to mention the whole row of guns in the glass display case.  
  
When he made his way back to the Shinra Mansion, instead of going in the front door, he walked around the side to the back to get a feel for the grounds. There were overgrown hedges and the shaggy lawn needed a good mowing. He climbed the stone porch steps and leaned his elbows on the black metal railing looking over the yard, which radiated a strange blue light by the moon.  
  
Vincent was lost in his thoughts, some about the job, most about Lucrecia. They were to head out to Mt. Nibel the day after tomorrow to visit whatever it was the scientists were here for and he wondered what could make the three scientists so excited.  
  
Vincent turned his head up to the moon, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. He thought he smelled Lucrecia's perfume, but decided that he was just being obsessive again. Then he felt a small hand grip his arm. Instinct above all else took control over Vincent and he grabbed the hand with one hand, twisted it around the owner's back, pulled out his gun and pressed it against the back of the person's head. The whole motion took about two seconds. About a second after that, Vincent realized that person was Lucrecia and let go.  
  
"Oh, Lucrecia," Vincent said apologizing expecting her to get mad. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."  
  
But Lucrecia was smiling, "Oh, man. I would hate to be your enemy. You Turks are ruthless!"  
  
Vincent holstered his gun and noticed Lucrecia rubbing her shoulder. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Nah," She said. "Where have you been? You've been gone for hours, I was looking for you."  
  
Vincent leaned back against the bars looking over the land. "Just sightseeing. Not much to do here past eight o'clock unless getting slobbering drunk every night is your favorite pastime."  
  
Lucrecia laughed then leaned on the bards beside him, her upper arm against his. "Well, if I lived in a town like this I would probably get drunk every night too just to get away from it."  
  
Vincent looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"What?" Lucrecia said feeling his eyes on her.  
  
"Nothing," Vincent said looking back over the yard. "What did you want me for?"  
  
Lucrecia looked at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You said you were looking for me," He replied.  
  
"Oh, um, I don't remember," The darkness covered her blush.  
  
They stood there side by side for better than ten minutes without speaking. The moon peeked a bit more over the Nibel Mountains casting a soft light over Lucrecia, but leaving Vincent in the shadows. Vincent looked over at Lucrecia, seeing her features lit by the moon and his heart sank. Her blue eyes seemed very distant as she looked at the mountains, and Vincent wondered where her mind was. He thought of what happened earlier that day in the basement, how close she was to him and how she didn't pull away. He would give anything to feel her touch again, but didn't know how to ask. Or was he afraid to?  
  
He looked over to see Lucrecia shiver, but she was trying to cover it up and doing a very poor job.  
  
"Here," Vincent said taking off his jacket. "Take this."  
  
"No, I'm fine," Lucrecia shook her head.  
  
"Please. You're shaking," Vincent rested his jacket over her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks," Lucrecia said pulling the jacket around her. Vincent's scent immediately took over her senses and she closed her eyes inhaling. She opened her eyes again to see Vincent looking back over the yard.  
  
"You know," Lucrecia said. "You are the most quiet man I have ever met in my life. Usually a guy would take this opportunity to make me get to know him better."  
  
Vincent only smiled at her.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked.  
  
About you.  
  
"Nothing in particular," He said turning away from her.  
  
"It's late," Lucrecia said. "And I'm tired. I think I'm going to turn in. Thanks for the company, Vincent."  
  
Vincent watched as she turned and started walking towards the door to the Mansion. She put her hand on the knob and turned it.  
  
"Lucrecia," Vincent almost yelled. "Wait."  
  
She turned around and walked back over to him, "What? What is it?"  
  
"I... don't know," Vincent choked. "I'm sorry, goodnight."  
  
Surprising them both, Lucrecia stepped closer to Vincent and kissed him lightly on lips, then pulled away a few inches. Vincent, shocked, just stood there wide-eyed as she lightly kissed his lips again. The third time Vincent finally figured out what just happened and lost it. As she kissed his lips lightly the third time Vincent returned the kiss putting one hand on the side of her neck and the other around her waist pulling her body to him. Lucrecia wrapped her arms around his neck and let one of them find its way to the back of his head running through his thick hair. Lucrecia lightly parted her lips allowing Vincent's tongue to enter and he did so gently, lightly playing with her tongue as she returned the favor. One of her hands made their way to his back and then slid down and stopped leaving her four fingers resting inside the back his pants. Vincent moved his hand from around her waist gently brushing her breast and up to her head where he undid her ponytail letting her chestnut brown hair fall down to her shoulders. Lucrecia parted from his lips and slid down nibbling and kissing his neck while he leaned into her ear, his breath so warm. Lucrecia was beginning to feel a slight warmth in her pants as he breathed into her ear and then brought both of her arms out in front and pushed him away.  
  
"No," Lucrecia said breathing roughly. "We can't. I can't."  
  
"Lucrecia," Vincent said softly. "What's wrong? I thought..."  
  
"I shouldn't be doing this," she said looking scared. "I'm sorry. I should go."  
  
Vincent touched her arm and she shook off his hand and ran towards the door with tears in her eyes then shut the door behind her without looking back. Vincent, dumbfounded with what just took place, sat down where he was and leaned his back against the railing. He rested his elbows on his knees and wondered why she could have started what just happened and was afraid to finish it. What did she have to be afraid of?  
  
Vincent winced feeling that what just happened made his desire for her increase a thousand fold. He stood up habitually straightening out his clothing and walked towards the porch door. Seeing himself in the reflection, he noticed that Lucrecia still had his suit jacket and decided he would wait until morning to get it back. He felt awful thinking that he had done something to hurt her and wanted to make it right again. After he returned to his room, undressed and got into bed, he spent almost an hour staring at the ceiling with only one thing on his mind.  
  
Beautiful Lucrecia. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Lucrecia slept. The sun peeked through the window at about eight in the morning, waking Lucrecia by placing a warm blanket over her. She tossed the covers off as she sat up and rubbed her eyes and the first thing she saw when she opened them was the Turk's jacket hung over the desk chair. She closed her eyes and shook her head remembering the night before. She couldn't believe how she let herself go like that. She was a scientist and felt that what she had participated in was probably the least rational thing she could have done, especially when she has previously committed obligations.  
  
As her thoughts turned to Hojo and her commitment to Project, she thought it would be a good idea to take a shower. She hopped out of bed and into the bathroom adjoined to her bedroom. As she showered, she kept thinking of last night on the balcony. She hated herself for doing what she did with Vincent, but a part of her that would never fully surface, loved every minute of it and begged for more. She also tried to think of some non- embarrassing way that she'll be able to return Vincent's jacket it to him. While lost in her thoughts, Lucrecia stood with her face under the running water, oblivious to the sound of her bedroom door opening.  
  
As the door opened slowly, the gaunt and sleep deprived Hojo stepped into Lucrecia's bedroom quietly closing the door behind him. He looked inside the room and saw the bed empty and unmade.  
  
"Lucrecia?" Hojo asked trying not to sound irritated.  
  
Hojo listened for an answer but all he heard was the shower running in the bathroom. He grinned a bit while glancing around Lucrecia's room. He went to her dresser, opening drawers looking for nothing in particular. He moved his search from the dresser to the desk and the first thing he saw was a blue suit jacket that looked very familiar. He ripped it off the back of the chair and examined it. After finding the Shinra logo on the tag, he gripped the jacket until his knuckles turned even whiter than they already were. Hojo stormed towards the bathroom with his face turning crimson.  
  
The bathroom door was cracked open a few inches and Hojo pushed it open as hard as he could. Lucrecia's thoughts were shattered and she yelped in surprise. Hojo went towards the shower, grabbed onto the curtain and ripped it off its hinges exposing Lucrecia.  
  
"Hojo!" Lucrecia screamed looking for something to cover herself with.  
  
"You little whore!" Hojo hissed. "Did you fuck him? Did you, you little cunt?"  
  
"Hojo, please!" Lucrecia cried naked and helpless.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Hojo demanded.  
  
Lucrecia could only stand there, feeling nothing but shame and embarrassment. Hojo grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of the shower. He pushed her into the bedroom and bent her over the so that her back was to him.  
  
"Hojo, please!" Lucrecia was crying. "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
Hojo held Lucrecia down with his body and slammed the suit jacked on the bed in front of her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up so that she could see.  
  
"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about," Hojo snapped. "Even though I have a good idea, I'm going to ask anyway. Where did that come from?"  
  
"L... Last night," Lucrecia cried. "While you and Gast were inside... I was out back on the balcony. Vin... Vincent came back from town and saw me. I... I got cold and he... he gave me his jacket to wear. I just forgot to give it back!"  
  
"You're lying," Hojo said getting aroused, pleased with his control over the girl.  
  
"No!" Lucrecia cried. "It's the truth, I promise! I was going to give it back to him this morning, just ask him, he'll tell you."  
  
Hojo let go of her hair, but still kept his weight on her pinning her to the bed face down.  
  
"Do you know how much effort I've put into this Experiment?" Hojo spat. "Do you have any idea at all? You do want to participate don't you? By the looks of it lately, it seems as though you'd rather whore yourself around Shinra Inc."  
  
"Y... Yes," Lucrecia said sniffing. She wanted to assist in the Experiment more than anything, even if it was with Hojo like this. To a scientist like Lucrecia, this was an opportunity of a lifetime.  
  
"Good," Hojo said. "You stay away from that Turk. He is a compromise to the Project. I don't need you to blow the entire Experiment just because you want to fuck around with everyone you meet."  
  
Hojo ran his hand down Lucrecia's side and between her legs as he pinned her down. Lucrecia cried out softly wanting it to be over.  
  
"You know what I need from you," Hojo said feeling her warmth. "So do me and the Project a favor and stay away from the Turk. I don't need your participation just yet, but I will soon. Do you understand me, girl?"  
  
Lucrecia could only nod her head.  
  
"Fine," Hojo stood up leaving Lucrecia bent over the bed. She let her legs go and she slid down the bed and kneeled on the floor not looking at Hojo.  
  
"You are a vital asset to this Experiment," Hojo said sounding calm again. "Remember, if you tell anyone about this... incident, you are off the Project. And with one word to the President from me, you will be out of the Science Division as well. Understood?"  
  
Lucrecia nodded with silent tears running down her face.  
  
Hojo straightened his clothes and walked towards the door. He opened it and looked back at her before leaving.  
  
"Put some clothes on," Hojo hissed. "You're disgusting."  
  
Hojo slammed the door behind him leaving the sobbing Lucrecia on the floor. She sat there for a full ten minutes crying before she could make herself get up and turn off the shower. She dressed and put up her hair telling herself that it was all okay because it was for the good of science, but she never once thought of what would be good for Lucrecia.  
  
As she made her bed, she thought of how much she wanted to see Vincent, just to have him tell her everything is going to be okay. Silent tears streaked her face again knowing that would be impossible. What she knew was that the part of her that lived for science was stronger than the part of her that lived for anything else. 


	16. Chapter 16

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Vincent slept a heavy, dreamless sleep and woke to the sound of someone yelling. Or at least he thought he did as it stopped before he was fully awake and aware. He pulled himself out of bed and squinted into the morning sun. He walked to the window and closed the drapes casting a dark cloud over the room. He showered and shaved going through his morning routine, thinking of two things: The trip to Mt. Nibel tomorrow and of course, Lucrecia. As he dressed, his mind wandered back to the night before as he was still missing his suit jacket and he hoped Lucrecia didn't forget about it. He left his room and knocked on the door next to his.  
  
"Wh... Who is it?" Lucrecia's soft voice called from inside.  
  
"It's me," Vincent said and thought it a bit vague. "Vincent."  
  
The only answer he got was the shuffle of Lucrecia's feet on the floor and eventually the door opened about a foot. A slender arm thrust Vincent's suit jacket through the door. Wearily, Vincent took the jacket and the arm quickly withdrew into the room and the door slammed shut.  
  
"Lucrecia?" Vincent asked worried. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, just..." Lucrecia's voice said. "Just leave me alone."  
  
Vincent took the doorknob and pushed the door open to see Lucrecia's tear- stained eyes and tired look.  
  
"God..." Vincent said walking towards Lucrecia." What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Lucrecia said looking at the floor. "I'm just... not feeling well."  
  
"You're lying," Vincent's eyes narrowed. "Did someone hurt you?"  
  
"No..." Lucrecia said still looking at the floor.  
  
"Who was it?" Vincent asked ignoring Lucrecia's denial.  
  
"It wasn't anyone. It's nothing. Please stop..." Lucrecia said with a silent tear running down her face.  
  
"Hey," Vincent said looking painfully at her tears. "Don't do that."  
  
Vincent walked towards Lucrecia and pulled her face against his chest. Without thinking, Lucrecia buried her face in his shirt and hugged him tight. He closed his eyes and ran one hand through her hair wanting to know what was troubling her so much. When Lucrecia's tears slowed to a sniffle, he pulled her head off his chest and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Please stop," Lucrecia said stepped away from him.  
  
"Stop... What?" Vincent was baffled. Trying to get close to Lucrecia was like playing a game of tug of war.  
  
"Don't touch me, please." Lucrecia said turning towards the mirror wiping her face dry.  
  
"Lucrecia," Vincent said frustrated. "I feel like a yo-yo here. The moment I get close to you, you keep pushing me away, what is holding you back?"  
  
Lucrecia said nothing and just looked at herself in the mirror. Her lab coat draped across the bed behind her caught her eye.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" Vincent said touching her arm.  
  
"Nothing," Lucrecia said shaking his hand off of her arm. "Please... Just stop asking me about it. It was wrong of me to do what I did last night."  
  
"Why?" Vincent asked. "Why was it so wrong?"  
  
"I have my reasons," Lucrecia said looking into his eyes. She thought about how much she wanted to live last night over again and if she got a second chance, she knew she would do the exact same thing. She never lied to herself about her feelings towards Vincent; she just has other... obligations.  
  
Vincent just looked at her in sadness. He knew she shared his same feelings, but he wanted to know what could be holding her back. Then it hit him like lightning. Vincent remembered how protective a certain has been of Lucrecia. How this certain scientist objected so strongly against Vincent and Lucrecia heading into town together. And how this certain scientist seemed to loathe every bone in Vincent's body just because he can.  
  
"What did he do you?" Vincent said in almost a whisper.  
  
Lucrecia knew exactly whom he was talking about. "Nothing! Really it's nothing. I... I just left an important file back in Midgar and Hojo needed it for his research. That's all."  
  
"You really are a horrible liar, you know that?" Vincent said starting towards the door.  
  
"Please! Please don't talk to him or anything. It's taken care of. It was just an argument about the upcoming Experiment. Please." Lucrecia begged.  
  
Vincent stopped and looked at Lucrecia. How could he do anything against her will?  
  
"Really," Lucrecia reassured. "I have it taken care of. Why don't I clean up and we can get some breakfast? I'll meet you downstairs?"  
  
Vincent stood thoughtfully, "Sure."  
  
Vincent put his jacket on and the door quietly closed behind him. Lucrecia asked him not to interfere. It was against his better judgment, but he found it hard to do anything against her approval. If she wanted to deal with Hojo on her own, Vincent would step aside. Vincent told himself he wouldn't get involved, but a part of him screamed desperately at him to step in before she got hurt. Since Lucrecia had asked him not to get involved, he told himself all he would do was watch. He couldn't go against her wishes. 


	17. Chapter 17

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 17  
  
After breakfast, the scientists spent the rest of the day in the Shinra Mansion basement preparing for the trip to Mt. Nibel tomorrow. The Turk spent most of his day filling out a routine report form to submit to Heidegger at Shinra Inc. HQ. The few times Lucrecia came up from the basement for something they needed, she seemed to be trying her hardest to avoid any confrontation with Vincent. He couldn't help but wonder what he may have done to make her avoid him so much and also couldn't help but think about how good it would feel to put his foot in a certain scientist's mouth.  
  
The sun was beginning to set behind the mountains when the three scientists finally came up from the basement for the day. Professor Gast was leading with Hojo and Lucrecia following side by side talking and laughing with each other. Vincent's eyes narrowed when something Hojo said to Lucrecia made her laugh and touch his arm. He couldn't even begin to think of what would make her want to be with Hojo more than him. Lucrecia looked happy with Hojo, but Vincent thought that Hojo had a wicked Jekyll and Hide personality that would most likely end up hurting Lucrecia more than she knew.  
  
"Mr. Valentine!" Gast said smiling. "All prepared for the trip to Mt. Nibel tomorrow?"  
  
Vincent looked up from his nearly finished report, "Yes. How about you and your scientists?"  
  
"We are prepared, but I'm afraid we'll all be too excited to sleep tonight," Gast chuckled. "This is something all three of us have been wanting for a long time."  
  
Vincent nodded and looked over to the kitchen where Lucrecia and Hojo were preparing dinner. A flare ignited in his stomach when Hojo whispered something into Lucrecia's ear that seemed to make her blush and smile. Twelve hours ago, she was in tears because of him and now they were more than friendly. The Turk could only sit and watch... and wait.  
  
---  
  
Lucrecia was utterly surprised on Hojo's drastic mood change from that morning. They spent the day with Professor Gast talking of the upcoming tests, and experiments on the Ancient and Lucrecia enjoyed every minute of it. She loved Science and to have someone else to talk to about it made it that much better.  
  
What Vincent made her feel was so different from the way she felt about Hojo. Vincent was the romance novel, pure passion, lust, and impulse. And through Lucrecia's observations and opinion, those little flings never lasted. Hojo on the other hand was someone she could picture herself spending time with, someone she can relate to, both sharing a common interest. The common interest in Lucrecia's book: Science. How could she talk to the Turk about a new cell development or a mutation in a specimen? She felt as if they came from two totally different worlds and only a few people live on hers, Hojo being one of them.  
  
Even though she felt as if she was gaining some ground back with Hojo, she kept thinking of earlier that morning and was still scared inside fearing another one of Hojo's outbursts. She figured if she would do as he asked and stayed away from Vincent, they could continue the Experiment without having Hojo be furious with her again. It will be easier as soon as they retrieve the specimen tomorrow and the Experiment begins, she will be spending all her time with Hojo and Gast. Vincent will be out of the picture.  
  
Never mind the fact that she still thought of him every other minute.  
  
---  
  
The four Shinra employees ate together at the dinner table, Hojo and Vincent exchanging glances of hostility, but more looks of gloating from the scientist's end. Lucrecia kept her eye on Hojo and her food trying desperately not to allow Vincent to catch it. And more importantly so that Hojo wouldn't see him catch it. The conversation went from the upcoming specimen to the weather and to how Shinra Inc. underpays their employees.  
  
After dinner while Vincent was helping Gast with the dishes, Lucrecia returned to her room while Hojo went back down to the basement to prepare for the trip the next day.  
  
"Do you love her?" Gast asked abruptly catching Vincent off guard.  
  
"What...? Who are you talking about?" Vincent asked.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about," Gast smiled. "Lucrecia."  
  
"I... Don't know," Vincent said truthfully. "I've never been in love."  
  
"Could have fooled me," Gast said washing a pot. "You know, she seems to be a bit taken with you as well."  
  
"Hmph," Vincent scoffed.  
  
"Oh, you don't think so?" Gast handed the pot to Vincent to dry. "She's been day dreaming and starry eyed since you two met at Costa del Sol."  
  
Vincent only dried the pot.  
  
Gast turned to the Turk. "I want you to listen to me, Mr. Valentine, because this may be very important. Lucrecia is trapped and she either doesn't know how to get out or doesn't want to. Science has her caged up like a lab rat and I believe right now that Science the only thing she lives for."  
  
Vincent put down the pot and listened.  
  
"I've tried to show her other things," Gast continued. "But she's blind. Either by Science or Professor Hojo is covering her eyes. He doesn't care about her, you know. He needs her for something and honestly I have no idea what it is. He is using her and her love for Science for his own purposes. Lucrecia has been waiting for you."  
  
Vincent blinked.  
  
Gast picked up a dish and began to wash it, "But, she doesn't know it, not yet anyway. She's been waiting for you to set her free from her cage because eventually it will be too late for her. Look at me, Mr. Valentine. I am exactly what I don't want Lucrecia to become. Ever since I was young enough to read, all I wanted to be a part of was Science. I spend countless hours in the laboratory and all for what? A new specimen? A new experiment? Then what?"  
  
Gast handed the dish to Vincent and shook his head, "I've learned the hard way, Mr. Valentine and only lately have I become to realize it. How much... life I have wasted. I won't be staying with the Shinra Inc. Science Division much longer; in fact, this will be my last Project before I retire. I want to get out of the laboratory and into life. I'm getting older, you see, and all my life I've been looking at the world through a microscope and I hate it. I've missed out on life itself, and most importantly, love, but that will soon be remedied."  
  
Gast stood thoughtfully for a minute looking into the dishwater.  
  
"Lucrecia is going down the same road I did, trapped by Science and knowledge, and she's the last person I want to see end up just like me." Gast continued. "She needs something to pull her away from Science, but I haven't seen her take interest in anything but until you came along. Mr. Valentine, I believe that you're the one who can free her from her cage, the one who can show her that there is so much to this world, this life other than Science. After many years of working with him, I have learned that Hojo lives and works for Hojo. Anything and everything he does is for his own personal gain and everything else is in his way. You see Lucrecia used to be in his way, but it now appears that he's trying to get close to her, which means he needs her for something he wants. I want her to be free, Vincent. Someone has to pull her away from Hojo and from Science. She will most defiantly go kicking and screaming, but it needs to be done. She needs to live life for Lucrecia, not for Science and certainly not for Hojo. Do you understand, Mr. Valentine?"  
  
"Yes," Vincent nodded. "But, why me? There's so many other..."  
  
Gast cut him off, "Call it good judge of character. It's obvious how you feel about her and it doesn't take a professor to figure that out. You're a good man, Mr. Valentine, Turk or not and I think Lucrecia deserves someone just like you."  
  
Vincent dried the last dish as Gast let the water out and began to clean up.  
  
"Please, Mr. Valentine. Do this for the sake of Lucrecia, she deserves so much better than what she has. It would be a sin to have her live her life as I did." Gast lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Please show her everything she will miss... life and especially love."  
  
Gast took his lab coat from the counter and walked to the door way, "I'm tired and tomorrow's a big day for us, you know."  
  
Vincent nodded.  
  
"Please consider what I have asked of you, I know it's a lot, but I feel as though you're the right one to be asking for this. I love Lucrecia as if she was my own daughter and I want only the best for her. Good night, Mr. Valentine."  
  
Gast left the kitchen leaving Vincent to his thoughts. After a few minutes, Vincent grabbed his jacket from the counter and went up to his bedroom. Lucrecia's door was shut and the light was turned off. After a minute of staring at Lucrecia's door, Vincent entered his own room, took off his clothes and crawled into bed. He lay naked in bed thoughtfully staring at the ceiling.  
  
How could he help her, but he wondered if helping her is what she wanted. She had asked him to keep his distance and was showing it, too. Earlier that morning she seemed to need him, but it felt the exact opposite for the rest of the day. With everything aside, there was one definite in Vincent's mind and that was Lucrecia's happiness. No matter what, he would make sure that she was happy, even if it weren't with him. As his thoughts hazed in a doze, and his doze became sleep, he heard himself say...  
  
If she is happy, then I don't mind. 


	18. Chapter 18

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Vincent had set his alarm to wake him up just before dawn, as did the other Shinra employees. The scientists slept a light and restless sleep in anticipation of the next day, but the Turk slept a heavy, dreamless sleep and awoke feeling better than he had in a long time. After showering and preparing for the day, he felt refreshed... And determined.  
  
As Vincent descended the staircase, he saw the three scientists in the Mansion lobby excitedly discussing their plans for the day. Conversation stopped when Lucrecia noticed Vincent coming and locked her eyes with his. A deep sound came from the back of Hojo's throat as he stared intently at the back of Lucrecia's head.  
  
"Don't tell me the Turk is coming," Hojo hissed.  
  
"Of course he is, don't be ridiculous," Gast said. "The President assigned him to us for our protection, the townsfolk say the road to Mt. Nibel is a dangerous one."  
  
Hojo shot a glare to Vincent, "Hmph. Well, I don't like it."  
  
"Of course you don't," Gast said softly rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What was that?" Hojo snapped.  
  
"Nothing. Let's get ready, we can get breakfast to go," Gast said motioning to the three bags of lab equipment by the door. "Are you ready, Mr. Valentine?"  
  
Vincent nodded still looking at Lucrecia whose blushing face turned away. The scientists each grabbed their bag and Vincent made sure he had all he needed... Holstered under his left arm anyway. They made their way out of the Mansion and stopped just outside the gate.  
  
"No car?" Lucrecia asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Gast said looking over the mountain range. "They say the road is much to dangerous for anything really heavy; we'll have to walk it."  
  
"Oh," Lucrecia said looking down at the ground.  
  
Gast put his hand on Lucrecia's shoulder. "It's not a very long walk, but the townspeople said that it's pretty dangerous, especially. There have been reports of a few monsters in the area, which is why Mr. Valentine has been assigned to this Project. To make sure no harm will come to you."  
  
Lucrecia looked at Vincent, but couldn't meet his eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able to look away if she did.  
  
"Well, how about we not just stand here all day and get moving?" Hojo said starting towards the mountain path.  
  
"He's right," Gast said producing a map of the mountains from his bag. "We had better get going."  
  
The four of them made their way up the path to the Nibel Mako Reactor where the Cetra, named Jenova by Professor Gast, was stored. Hojo kept to himself the whole time walking a few paces behind Gast who lead the way. Lucrecia followed behind Gast in front of Vincent who brought up the rear ready for any imposing danger.  
  
The closer they moved to the Reactor site, the less plant life there was in the mountains. Vincent watched as inhuman eyes followed them from the brush. Every now and then a rustle of leaves or the sound of crumbling rock would constantly keep Vincent on his toes. They walked for about twenty minutes without incident before coming up on an old and tired wooden bridge stretching across a large rocky canyon.  
  
Lucrecia approached the bridge and place her hand on one of the suspending tension ropes. It felt stiff and very frail. She gave a worried look to Gast who only nodded in return.  
  
"Oh, for the love of..." Hojo said impatiently.  
  
Hojo pushed past Lucrecia and onto the bridge followed by Gast, then Lucrecia and Vincent. The wooden bridge groaned and sighed under their weight sounding as if it wanted to be put to a long needed rest at the bottom of the canyon. The cool wind whipped at Lucrecia's lab coat and caused the bridge to slowly sway back and forth. Lucrecia gripped the rope railing so tight that the knuckles on her shaking hand were turning white.  
  
"Hey," Vincent said touching Lucrecia's arm. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Um, yeah," She said chuckling.  
  
"Here," Vincent said walking even with Lucrecia.  
  
He offered his elbow to Lucrecia who looked at it and then looked up to Hojo who was still trekking ahead with his back to them. She looked up at Vincent who only offered a small smile and took his arm. They walked wordlessly listening to the creaking bridge, the wind, and the occasional grunt or growl from a monster below.  
  
The canyon area was utterly desolate. There was no existing plant life and the sounds of dangerous monsters echoed through the canyon walls. Near the bottom, the rock had taken on a different color. Instead of the grey color that the rest of the Nibel Mountains were, the rock seemed to glow a strange teal color. Gast noticed this and thought it looked oddly like the center of the Northern Crater where the Cetra was found.  
  
Hojo and Gast were near the end of the bridge when a loud snap echoed through the canyon followed by Lucrecia uttering a small yelp and then fell to the bridge. A rotten board had given away under the weight of the two. The Turk stepped out of the way in time, but Lucrecia's reflexes weren't as sharp. She fell to the bridge with one leg dangling towards the canyon holding onto Vincent for dear life.  
  
"Lucrecia!" Vincent cried.  
  
She looked up at him with her wide blue eyes silently pleading for help. Vincent slowly pulled Lucrecia from the bridge to her feet out of and away from the broken section. Focused on getting Lucrecia to safety, neither one of them heard the growing sound of long raspy breaths from behind them. Once Hojo and Gast reached land, they looked at each other and noticed they are missing the other two. Gast turned back towards the bridge to see Vincent pull Lucrecia to his arms just has a wooden plank from the bridge fell to the canyon below. Gast also saw Hojo see this and prepared for another confrontation, but this wasn't the confrontation he expected.  
  
"Turk!" Hojo shouted back. "Get your hands off her and..."  
  
Hojo's words were cut short as he saw what approached Vincent and Lucrecia on the bridge.  
  
"Valentine, behind you!" Gast yelled.  
  
Two lion-sized insect creatures that were known as Kyuvilduns stalked Vincent Lucrecia less than fifteen feet away. With quick reflexes, Vincent tucked Lucrecia into safety behind him and drew his gun. The Turk narrowed his eyes and fired. One shot after another rang out of the gun echoing through the canyon walls tearing the first Kyuvildun to pieces. After the first one was mutilated, the second leapt towards Vincent at incredible speed. The first bullet to hit the insect tore half its head off and the lifeless body still airborne landed less than a foot in front of him leaving the bridge shaking. After a quick calculation of ammunition, Vincent fired his last round removing the rest of the Kyuvildun's head from its body. Then the Turk quickly reloaded searching for any more creatures. Lucrecia stood wide-eyed behind staring at the headless insect in horror.  
  
The Turk turned towards her, "Are you hurt?"  
  
"I... No," Lucrecia said softly collecting herself.  
  
"Then lets keep moving," Vincent holstered his gun.  
  
He took Lucrecia's arm and led her safety across the bridge to the other scientists.  
  
Gast gave Vincent a relieved look, "I knew you would come in handy at some point, Mr. Valentine."  
  
The Turk nodded, "How far now?"  
  
Professor Gast held the map close to his face with slightly shaking hands, "Very close now, I would say about ten more minutes of walking and we'll be there."  
  
The Shinra employees made it to the Mako Reactor where the Ancient was stored without further incident. The newly built reactor hummed proudly on the summit of Mt. Nibel. The metal giant seemed out of place among the rocky terrain and the land around the reactor was so frail it seemed almost like charcoal.  
  
"Shall we?" Gast said with his hand on the door handle.  
  
"Yes..." Hojo hissed licking his lips.  
  
Lucrecia only nodded trying to hide her excitement, but was doing a very poor job.  
  
Gast opened the door with a clang and the think smell of Mako escaped from the room making Vincent feel lightheaded. They made their way down the reactor listening to the mechanical orchestra of gears and lifts and valves. The reactor was poorly lit, but the light from the pool of Mako beneath the catwalks made it seem like the entire reactor glowing. Gast opened another door revealing an open room with a large ascending staircase. At the top was another metal door with a blank engraving plate above it. Knowing what lay behind the door, Gast made a mental note to engrave the name he gave the Ancient above the door sometime.  
  
Gast stopped outside the door, put his hand on it and looked back towards the others. Lucrecia's eyes were filled with anticipation and Hojo licked his lips and motioned for Gast to get on with it. Gast unlatched and opened the door and a fine blue mist trapped with a cool breeze inched out of the room. The room was about twenty feet tall and more than a dozen electrical cables and fluid tubes connected machinery to something behind a small staircase. A computer bleeped readings and measurements as Gast searched for a light switch.  
  
Gast approached the computer and stared thoughtfully at a large lever with a sticker above it reading, "ACTIVATE." Professor Gast turned the lever. Light behind the staircase flooded the room revealing a large metal female torso with what appeared to be metal wings where the arms should be. Behind the metal female was a glass tube stretching from floor to ceiling large enough to hold a school bus. Attached to the bottom of the torso was a large feeding tube filled with a reddish-peach liquid. Going through the mechanical activation process, the metal female figure, which served as a covering, slowly moved around behind the tube revealing the glass tube and what lay behind it.  
  
Hojo grinned and whispered...  
  
Jenova. 


	19. Chapter 19

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Jenova..." Lucrecia echoed.  
  
The three scientists approached the tube containing the Ancient, silently going over every detail of it with their eyes. Professor Gast and Lucrecia inspected it from the floor, but Hojo immediately climbed the small mobile staircase towards the Ancient's face. He put his nose less than an inch from the glass and stared at the Ancient's angelic yet sinister face without blinking. A single bead of sweat trickled down Hojo's pale forehead as he stretched his lips thin across his face in a sneer.  
  
"It's time..." Hojo whispered to himself.  
  
Lucrecia climbed the small staircase and stood next to Hojo. She stared intently at the Cetra's face, into its eyes... and at that smile. While the scientists were busy admiring their newly acquired specimen, the Turk stood coolly leaned against the doorway waiting for the scientists to gather what they needed from the Ancient for their research.  
  
Vincent watched as Professor Gast set his bag on the computer terminal and opened it. From it he produced a dull metal scraping tool in a bag marked "STERILE" and a tray with two dozen small separate compartments served as specimen storage. Gast set the bag on the floor and approached the bottom of the container tube. There was a green button above a red one by the glass door to the container. Gast pressed the green button and instantly the glass door slid open giving Gast first hand access to the Ancient.  
  
Seeing this, both Hojo and Lucrecia quickly descended the staircase and grabbed their own specimen containers and followed behind Professor Gast. As the scientists collected the specimen samples they need from the Cetra, Vincent walked curiously up the small staircase overlooking the Cetra's face. He stared intently into the Ancient's eyes feeling unable to move or blink. The right eye was barely visible, but the left one glowed pink.  
  
Vincent whispered, "Jenova."  
  
The Cetra blinked. Startled, Vincent gasped and took a step back watching in horror, as the Ancient's grin grew just a little bit.  
  
"Is it... alive?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Yes," Gast replied collecting his samples from the Ancient. "Well, barely. It's being kept alive by this life support system. Being so old and dormant for so long, I don't think it's able to move or think. It was found during an archeological dig fossilized in rock at the Northern Crater. I have no explanation for it being in tact, but my guess is that the high concentration of Mako energy in the Northern Crater is what kept the Ancient alive for so long."  
  
Still a bit shaken, Vincent walked back down the staircase and resumed his position in the doorway suddenly wanting to leave this place more than anything. There was something about that creature that didn't sit well with Vincent. He rarely had bad feelings about things, but when his instincts kicked in, they were sharper than a razor and more accurate than his aim.  
  
About ten minutes passed before the three scientists finished collecting their specimens and placed their equipment back in their bags.  
  
"Thirty-six samples should be more than enough for our research," Gast said as they were preparing to leave. "Are you two ready?"  
  
Gast looked over at Lucrecia who nodded and then to Hojo who had made his way back up the staircase looking at the Ancient's face.  
  
"Hojo?" Gast looked up the small staircase.  
  
"Yes..." Hojo hissed looking at the Cetra. "I'll meet you outside. I'll close up here."  
  
Gast nodded and headed to the door followed by Lucrecia. Relieved, Vincent led the way out of the Reactor and the three stood outside waiting for Hojo to finish up. The cool outside air caused Vincent to breathe a sigh of relief. The sun didn't shine in the Nibel Mountains. The sky was always overcast with a light haze and Vincent figured the installation of the Mako Reactor wasn't helping either.  
  
Gast looked at Lucrecia, "Excited?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Lucrecia said with a bright smile. "Can we start the research tonight?"  
  
"Actually, I think we should wait until tomorrow," Gast said. "It will be getting late by the time we get back and I hate to start a new Project while we're tired from a long day. We'll put the specimens in cold storage tonight so they will be ready for us first thing tomorrow morning. Besides, I think you could use a break anyway, Lucrecia."  
  
"Hmm?" Lucrecia looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, with all this work and scientific nonsense you haven't had any time to relax in awhile," Gast replied. "You should get out for a bit this evening, maybe tour the town."  
  
Gast seemed to think for a moment, "Mr. Valentine here has been through the town already, maybe he can show you around?"  
  
"But," Lucrecia pouted.  
  
"No buts," Gast cut her off, "Hojo and I can prepare the specimens for tomorrow, you need to relax a bit. Would you show the lady around town this evening, Mr. Valentine?"  
  
Vincent looked at Professor Gast who looked back and gave him a wink only Vincent could see, "I... Sure... If she wants."  
  
Lucrecia looked at Vincent, then at Gast, who nodded to her, and then back at Vincent, "Alright. I suppose."  
  
Gast smiled, "That's good, you could use the break."  
  
Lucrecia looked back up at Vincent who was looking at her with a sort of longing. She knew why he was always looking at her like that and told herself that she didn't like it and that she wanted him to stop. But little did she know she was looking at him the same way. Gast watched this with amusement before checking his watch.  
  
"What the heck is keeping Hojo," Gast asked.  
  
Back in the reactor, Hojo had reopened the container tube door and was standing next to the Ancient. The only sounds were the Reactor machines going about their daily routine and the hum of the life support generator. His hands were shaking and cold and damp. He approached the creature and put his right hand on the lower tent-like body. It felt cold, but alive.  
  
"Magnificent," Hojo quietly hissed. "You are..."  
  
Hojo leaned his head towards the Cetra until his nose was less than an inch from contact. He inhaled deeply and then pushed his lips against it and slowly moved his face around rubbing its entirety on the creature. He then pulled his head back about an inch and extended his thin tongue and licked once, slowly like the way a child would an ice cream cone.  
  
"I have plans," Hojo whispered seeming out of breath. "For you."  
  
"Hojo!" Gast's voice echoed through the reactor, barely audible among the machinery. "Are you finished?"  
  
Hojo slowly turned around and wiped the river of sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. He left the container tube and pressed the red button causing the sliding glass door to close with a hiss. He picked up his bag, walked to the computer terminal, and gave the Cetra a final look of approval before turning the lever to "DEACTIVATE." The lights behind the container tube turned off while the metal female covering rotated from around the back of the container tube to its original position in front.  
  
Hojo looked at the metal figure, at its expressionless female face, so calm and serene. In Hojo's mind it looked like an angel. His own guardian angel. 


	20. Chapter 20

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The group made it back to Nibelheim from the Mako Reactor without trouble this time. Hojo kept to himself the entire way and every now and then he would mumble something or lightly chuckle to himself lost in his own world. Vincent also kept to himself thinking mostly about Professor Gast and what he had told him the previous evening while Gast and Lucrecia talked excitedly about their research.  
  
The sun was beginning to set when the four Shinra employees made it back to the Mansion tired and ready to relax. All of them except for one that is. Without a word Hojo slithered quickly up the stairs and to the room with the basement stairs were located.  
  
Gast shook his head, "That man is on a mission. Lucrecia, why don't let me take your bag? Then you can head back to your room and clean up for tonight."  
  
Lucrecia nodded handing Gast the bag and went upstairs to her room.  
  
Gast turned to Vincent, "I'll be in the basement with Hojo for the majority of the evening preparing our samples for tomorrow. If you need anything, you know where to find us."  
  
Gast took his leave to the basement leaving Vincent alone in the Mansion living room. He walked over to the bookcase looking for something to keep his mind on besides a certain female scientist. Vincent silently went through the books until he found one to his liking then settled in an armchair in the living room reading and waiting for Lucrecia to get ready.  
  
After about forty-five minutes and three chapters of reading, Vincent heard a door open then shut upstairs and light footsteps walking closer to the stairs. He stood up, put down his book and went to the lobby in front of the stairs. What he saw next made his heart bleed.  
  
Lucrecia, dressed in a small sleeveless white silk dress, descended the staircase. Her chestnut brown hair was out of its customary ponytail and was flowing like a stream past her shoulders. She had removed her glasses and even took to wearing a bit of makeup. As she reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped in front of Vincent, her flower scented perfume engulfed Vincent's senses.  
  
Obviously a little embarrassed, Lucrecia kept her blue eyes on the ground and stood uncomfortably. Seeing Lucrecia like this, Vincent wanted to pick her off her feet, carry her back up the stairs she came, and do things to her that only he was able do.  
  
"Lucrecia," Vincent said sounding choked. "You..."  
  
...are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.  
  
"...look very nice," Vincent said.  
  
Lucrecia turned her head even more towards the ground, "Thank you. I brought this just in case I would go out one evening. Considering we just got the specimens today, I think this will be my last opportunity to feel like a real woman for a long time."  
  
Vincent could only manage a small smile as his heart melted. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but didn't know how. Vincent felt things, but years working as a Turk taught him how far down to shove them inside. Now the time had come and he wanted to tell her everything, but he just didn't know how.  
  
"Shall we?" Vincent said offering his elbow.  
  
Lucrecia blushed and accepted it with a smile.  
  
Vincent gave Lucrecia a tour of the small town as promised. Arm in arm, they spoke of various things, mostly Lucrecia and about her past. Where she went to school, how she met Professor Gast, and how much she loved her work. Vincent spent most of the time listening, as that is his nature. He never grew bored listening to Lucrecia speak of her life and her future, what she wants and what she has. Vincent didn't like talking about himself, but would answer any question Lucrecia had about him without a second thought.  
  
"You know," Lucrecia said as they sat down to dinner. "This is exactly what I needed."  
  
Vincent pulled her chair out for her and then sat down, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean tonight," Lucrecia said smiling. "I have been working non stop for the past several months and now that I think of it, I haven't had any time for myself."  
  
Vincent just smiled.  
  
"It's by choice though, I'm afraid," Lucrecia said. "Professor Gast is always trying to get me to take some time off or take on less work, but sometimes I feel like I'm running in circles and I can't stop."  
  
"He just wants you to be happy," Vincent said. "And maybe he's right. Science isn't everything life has to offer, Lucrecia. There are so many other things out there that could make you just as happy."  
  
Lucrecia looked at him thoughtfully, "I don't know. Like what?"  
  
Me.  
  
"Like tonight for example," Vincent replied. "Aren't you having a nice time? Getting out of the lab, touring a town you've never seen, having a nice dinner..."  
  
"Of course," Lucrecia said and then sat thoughtful for a moment. "You know, you seem to make a lot of sense for a Turk."  
  
Vincent smiled and shook his head.  
  
"You are also the quietest man I have ever met in my life," She said. "If it were Professor Gast or Hojo sitting here right now, we would have formed a theory on why nice restaurants only have one flower in the vase on the table instead of two or three."  
  
"I like to listen," Vincent said.  
  
Lucrecia smiled and looked at Vincent aas he was going through the menu and thought, not for the first time, about how attractive he was. She had always heard about the tall, dark and handsome, but she never thought it would be like this. Why this man had any interest in her was beyond her comprehension. He was a Turk, one of the most respected organizations in Shinra and she was, well, a geek.  
  
After they finished their meals and Vincent paid the ticket, they walked out into the late evening air. The wind blew bitterly as a cold front from the northwest began to blow in. Without hesitation, Vincent took off his jacket and placed it over Lucrecia's shoulders, but this time she didn't protest.  
  
They walked silently through town enjoying the night. Vincent walked with his hands in his pockets while Lucrecia held onto his elbow. The wind was picking up and lightning touched the sky in the distance. Vincent knew they should to get back to the Mansion, but he wanted this night with Lucrecia to stretch on for eternity. He smiled also noticing that Lucrecia wasn't eager to head back either. When they reached the Shinra Mansion entrance, the first few sprinkles of the storm began to fall. Lucrecia took off Vincent's suit jacket and handed it to him.  
  
"Here," She said with a timid smile. "I remembered this time."  
  
Vincent accepted it and they walked up the Mansion stairs towards their rooms in silence. Gast's bedroom door was shut, but Hojo's was still open and bed still made. When they reached their rooms Lucrecia turned to Vincent and took his right hand in both of hers.  
  
"Vincent," She said softly. "I..."  
  
"What is it?" Vincent said stepping closer. "Say it."  
  
"I want to spend more time with you," She said, "This night has really got me thinking. I had such a wonderful time, I haven't felt this good in ages. I want to spend more nights like this... with you."  
  
"Lucrecia," Vincent whispered.  
  
"I have some things to think about," She said looking at the ground. "I'm going to bed now I think. Thank you so much for the wonderful evening, I feel so... refreshed."  
  
Vincent managed a small smile, "I'm glad you had a good time."  
  
"Goodnight, Vincent," She said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight Lucrecia," Vincent said retuning the favor.  
  
She opened the door to her bedroom, stepped in it, and started to close the door. When the door was half way shut, Vincent spoke.  
  
"I lied," Vincent whispered.  
  
"What?" Lucrecia looked puzzled. "When?"  
  
"When I said you looked nice," He said.  
  
She felt a sadness in her stomach right before he added, "I think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life."  
  
Stunned, Lucrecia stood motionless as Vincent said his last goodnight, and went to his bedroom closing the door behind him. She slowly shut her door and then fell back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Vincent's words echoed in her mind and warmed her heart.  
  
She knew she would have to make a choice - a choice she hated herself for having to make. There was Science, her devotion, and her life. And there was a Turk named Vincent Valentine. All the work she had put into her career and all the future work waiting for her, Lucrecia wondered if that's what she really wanted out of life: Then there was Hojo's upcoming Experiment and she wondered if being a part of that Experiment is really what she wanted. It would be the high point of her career initiating a life long Project and she knew if she took part in that Experiment, any hopes of being with Vincent would be destroyed. She honestly had no idea what to do.  
  
Lucrecia stood up from bed, unzipped her dress, and slung it on top of her lab coat over the desk chair. She walked over to the closet and saw that she only had one hanger left. She took it back to her desk and looked thoughtfully at her dress and her lab coat. She then picked up the dress and set it aside, put the lab coat on the hanger and hung it neatly in the closet. The dress was then folded and put in the bottom drawer of her dresser. 


	21. Chapter 21

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Lucrecia woke up the next morning feeling better than she had in a long time. The first thing she thought of when she woke up were the new specimens to experiment on and the second thing was Vincent. She yawned and looked over at the clock: 7:23am. Lucrecia always woke up early not wanting to sleep the day away. There was work to be done.  
  
After she showered and got herself decent, she stepped outside her door and looked around. Vincent's was still closed and not surprisingly, Hojo's was still opened and bed made exactly the way it was the night before.  
  
"Gast was right," Lucrecia giggled softly to herself. "Hojo is on a mission."  
  
She made her way to the kitchen and made some tea and toast for breakfast and excitedly made her way to the basement anxious to get the research started. When she entered the lab, the first thing she saw was Professor Gast reading the morning paper drinking his coffee and the second was the back room light on and Hojo's quiet mumbling echoing incoherently through the room.  
  
Gast looked up from his paper and smiled, "Good morning."  
  
She returned his smile, "Hello. Mind if I join you?"  
  
"By all means," Gast said motioning to a chair next to him. "How was your evening last night? Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Lucrecia said sitting down. "We walked around town, he took me to dinner and we... talked. I've never really just talked about nothing with someone before and he was the perfect person to talk to. So quiet and polite."  
  
"Yes, yes," Gast agreed sipping his coffee. "Men like that are very hard to come by, you should consider yourself blessed."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucrecia said nibbling her toast.  
  
"Think of it this way," Gast laughed. "How many other men have you met in your life with a stable, well-paying job, who is polite, smart, and you don't need me to tell you this: very handsome."  
  
Lucrecia thought back to college and of all the geeky science nerds and cocky sports jocks and shook her head.  
  
"There you have it," Gast said looking back to his paper. "Just a suggestion. Never ever pass up such a good thing, those opportunities are very few and some may be your one and only chance."  
  
Lucrecia nodded.  
  
"Besides," Gast said laughing and pointing with his coffee mug down the hall to the other laboratory room. "Consider the alternative."  
  
Lucrecia listened to Hojo's incoherent mumbling and giggled.  
  
The three scientists spent the entire morning researching, experimenting and documenting. Professor Gast and Lucrecia worked together on most experiments while Hojo spent time with his own studies. It was clear to the other two that Professor Hojo didn't want to be disturbed so they let him be alone in the back laboratory room. Lucrecia and Gast remained in the front room working so diligently that they didn't even hear Hojo's mumbling anymore.  
  
It was five in the afternoon when the basement door finally opened and a tired, but satisfied looking Lucrecia stepped out to get something to eat for her and Professor Gast. She walked downstairs with her eyes squinting from being cooped up in the dark basement laboratory for so long. She entered the kitchen to see Vincent Valentine digging through the fridge looking for something to eat for.  
  
"Vincent," Lucrecia said with warmth.  
  
Surprised by her voice, Vincent jerked his head up hitting the top of the fridge and then turned and looked at her.  
  
"Lucrecia," He smiled at her. "I haven't seen you all day. How are things going down there?"  
  
She went to the fridge looking for something for her and Gast, "Oh, very well. The new samples are working out very nicely. You wouldn't believe how much energy is in that Ancient."  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow, "Energy?"  
  
"Yes, it's almost as if the Ancient has been soaked in Mako for a thousand years, it's so powerful," Lucrecia said. "You know, like the energy found in Materia? Gast said that he believes Ancients were able to use magic without the aid of Materia, so who knows what kind of knowledge is stored in that Ancient."  
  
Vincent just listened thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, I bet we'll find out sooner or later," Lucrecia said with a smile. "That's why we're here."  
  
Lucrecia prepared sandwiches for her and retreated back to the basement and didn't come out until three in the morning.  
  
---  
  
Days like this went on like clockwork. The three scientists spent most of their time in the basement laboratory while the Turk kept the mansion secured from any outside threat: A few monsters wandering down from the mountain path or maybe a local townsfolk who wanted a peek at Shinra's latest corporate secret.  
  
Hojo was one rarely seen. Gast had seen him a total of three times in two weeks and each time he looked even thinner than he was and could use three days of sleep. As far as Gast knew Hojo had been sleeping in the laboratory itself coming up only when desperately needing something to eat or drink. When Gast tried speaking with Professor Hojo, his only response was a shooing gesture with his gangly hands.  
  
Gast thought that maybe he should be more concerned about Hojo's state, but he learned long ago that there's no sense in trying to tell that man anything. Hojo was doing his work and that was good enough for him. Gast would walk to the back laboratory every now and read Hojo's lab reports. As usual they were sensible and flawless, but Gast never knew about Hojo's personal research log he kept in his lab coat.  
  
Gast also noticed with content that Lucrecia was growing tiresome with her work and taking more and more trips out of the basement for whatever errands were needed. Some afternoons, Lucrecia would retire early around four or five and spend the rest of the evening undoubtedly with Vincent Valentine. She would also talk about Vincent while they were doing their research Gast would only listen and smile.  
  
Over a month had gone by since the four had returned from the Mako Reactor on Mt. Nibel and Lucrecia found herself enjoying her nights spending time with Vincent more than her studies of the Ancient down in the lab. The two still haven't done anything more since the first night on the balcony, but Lucrecia still loved having her talks with Vincent. She loved it more than anything when she could actually get him to open up about what he thought about things or something from his childhood. Side by side they would sit on the couch in front of the large stone fireplace most of the time talking, but some if it was just spent in silence enjoying each other's presence.  
  
While either researching in the lab or spending time with Vincent, there was always a small nagging in the back of Lucrecia's mind worrying about Professor Hojo. She had seen him maybe a total of three or four times and each time he didn't even seem to notice she was there. So obsessed with his work, Lucrecia bet that Hojo had lost at least fifteen pounds in the past few weeks. He had shut himself out of everything that was trivial to him and focused on what was important: Jenova. It was now clear to Lucrecia that there was no winning Hojo's affection. Similar scientific minds or not, Lucrecia was learning that it takes more than just a common interest to be able to have a relationship with someone.  
  
She was also beginning to think that she didn't want to be a part of Professor Hojo's Experiment anymore. If it was to jeopardize anything between her and Vincent, she didn't want to have anything to do with it, but she had no idea how to tell Hojo this. She feared his reaction would be harsh and dangerous.  
  
---  
  
Like every other night for the past few weeks, Vincent and Lucrecia said their goodnights before each going to their own room to retire for the evening. As they stood outside their doors Vincent leaned in and gave Lucrecia a shy, soft kiss on the lips before offering her a faint smile and entered his bedroom closing the door behind him.  
  
Lucrecia entered her own room, changed into her nightgown, and crawled into bed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. She lay staring at the ceiling listening to the approaching storm and thinking of what to do about her situation. Experiment or Vincent is what it all boiled down to in her mind. She tried to imagine what life would be like living it in a laboratory as a part of Hojo's Experiment and then she imagined her life as it had been with Vincent the past few weeks. She thought and her eyes sagged as sleep washed over her and just before she dozed off, she shot her eyes open and jerked up in bed.  
  
For the first time, Lucrecia realized something that she should have known weeks ago. She had fallen in love with Vincent Valentine. She knew she felt strongly for him, but right now at this moment, it hit her like a bolt of lightning. She turned and looked at the clock, which read 2:13am. Vincent would be asleep by now, but would that matter? She knew he would want her to come to him. He had been so patient, but his wanting was so obvious.  
  
A thick blue light filled her bedroom and Lucrecia quietly slipped out of bed as the loud crack of thunder followed rattling the windowpanes. Just then she wondered if Vincent would be awake after all. She grabbed her nightgown from the closet and tiptoed across the hard wood floor and out into the hallway. Lucrecia stood outside Vincent's bedroom door staring at the doorknob. She reached out with her hand to grasp the doorknob and just before she put her hand on it she heard something shift behind her.  
  
Lucrecia quickly turned around and saw nothing behind her but the hallway and shadows. She narrowed her eyes trying to see in the darkness, but couldn't make out anything. She considered asking if anyone was there, but her question was answered a second later. Another bright flash of blue lightning filled the Mansion revealing a heavily breathing Hojo standing less than five feet from her, then all was dark and Hojo was nowhere to be seen. Before Lucrecia could even begin to yell, Hojo stepped from the shadow and grabbed her by the arm and threw her into his bedroom shutting the door behind him. The thunder following the lightning covered any noise that Vincent might have heard from inside his room.  
  
"Hojo!" Lucrecia yelled. "What are you doing?"  
  
Hojo threw Lucrecia into his room and stood between her and the door.  
  
"It's time," Hojo whispered seeming out of breath and locked the door.  
  
"For what...?" And then it stuck her. "No! I don't want to be in the Experiment anymore. I don't want to!"  
  
"It's to late, my dear," Hojo hissed advancing towards Lucrecia. "Too late..."  
  
"No!" Lucrecia yelled and tried to run to the door.  
  
Hojo caught her by the arm and flung her onto the bed. He positioned himself on top of her pinning her down. He held one hand over her mouth keeping her quiet and with the other he fumbled with his pants. Lucrecia tried freeing herself, but for as skinny as Hojo was he, was strong... too strong.  
  
As soon as Hojo was finish with his pants, he shoved them off with his free hand revealing his erection. He then ripped open Lucrecia's robe and pushed up her nighty revealing her white panties. With one effort, he ripped them off leaving Lucrecia ashamed and defenseless.  
  
"Too late..." Hojo said chuckling to himself overpowering Lucrecia's struggle. "Jenova..."  
  
Lucrecia just closed her eyes wanting it to be all over. 


	22. Chapter 22

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Vincent slept restlessly and dreamlessly. He woke up around 4:00am with sweat covering his body. He was fully aware when he heard a rustling coming from outside his door and instinctively grabbed his gun on the nightstand next to his bed. Vincent quickly got out of bed, slid a pair of pants on and walked to the door. He turned the knob and opened it very slowly and only to a few inches so he could see out to the hall.  
  
He looked at Hojo's closed bedroom door and thought it odd. Hojo hadn't been to his bedroom in a long time, weeks even. Vincent recoiled slightly as he saw the door slowly open and much to his horror, a tired and haggard looking Lucrecia came staggering out closing the door softly behind her. She stumbled to her own room, entered and closed the door behind her not seeming to notice the Turk.  
  
Vincent took a step back, shut his door quietly and dropped his gun on the floor as his heart broke into a million pieces. He stood there motionlessly thinking back to the past month and how he really thought he was gaining ground with her, how he honestly thought he would finally earn her love. And now this. Of all people, why Hojo? Vincent would rather her be with anyone else even if it wasn't him, just for her not to be with Hojo.  
  
His gun forgotten on the floor, Vincent walked towards the bed and stood in front of it. Without warning, Vincent's legs gave out and he collapsed to his knees and bent over the bed pouring out his life and soul for his dear Lucrecia. Beautiful Lucrecia.  
  
------  
  
Lucrecia didn't sleep for the rest of that evening. As soon as she entered her room, she tore the clothes from her body, threw them in the trash and looked at her crying face in the mirror. How could she ever look at that face again? She covered her face with her small hands and cried for twenty minutes before she could gather enough strength to make it to the shower.  
  
She turned the water on making it as hot as she could stand it and she sat in the tub letting the water sting her body for over forty-five minutes. When she finally got out, the water was ice cold. After drying herself off, she looked at the clock, which read 5:30am, then crawled into bed never ever wanting to leave.  
  
Lucrecia lay in bed curled up in the fetal position thinking of what just took place no matter how hard she tried not to. She didn't dare sleep because each time she closed her eyes all she saw was Hojo leaning over her ravaging her over and over again. Lucrecia wanted to die.  
  
Tired and exhausted, Lucrecia tried her hardest to work things out in her mind. Was it a sign? Was she making the wrong choice going to Vincent turning away from her duties as a scientist? Was this the way it was meant to be? She didn't know. What she did know was that she could never look at Vincent again. It was over for them because she was too late. Not only her mind, but her body belonged to science now.  
  
She could never tell Vincent about this night, not even Professor Gast. How could she? Lucrecia was filled with so much shame she didn't want to tell another soul about what had happened. She would push it down so far inside of her and tell herself that it never happened; that it was all a dream and the next day everything would be all right.  
  
------  
  
Lucrecia was late coming down to breakfast and looked tired and worn out. Gast gave her his usual morning routine of witty remarks, but Lucrecia couldn't even offer a smile. Being a bit worried, Gast later asked Vincent why she was so withdrawn and Vincent told him of what he saw outside Hojo's bedroom the night before. Gast could only frown and shake his head feeling defeated, but not even near the way Vincent felt.  
  
On her way to the lab that morning, Vincent caught her alone in the bedroom with the basement stairs before she could make it without speaking to him. He lightly touched her arm from behind and she jumped as if a rabid dog just bit her. She looked up at him with worried eyes that couldn't meet his.  
  
"Lucrecia," Vincent said trying not to sound sad.  
  
She still wouldn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Is this what you want?" He asked motioning towards the basement.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucrecia asked softly.  
  
"I saw you this morning," Vincent had to look away from her. "Coming from Hojo's room. Is that what you want?"  
  
She seemed to consider his question and then shook her head up and down quickly as a tear rolled down her face.  
  
"Then why are you sad?" He asked reaching for her hand.  
  
She took a mistrustful step back and shook her head. "I'm not sad," she lied. "I've just got a lot of work to do."  
  
"There's something else," Vincent said softly. "Will you be happy with that? The work? Being with... with Hojo?"  
  
She slowly nodded her head making Vincent close his stinging eyes tight for a moment, "Yes," She softly replied. "This is what I was meant to do. It was never with you, Vincent, we come from two separate lives. You would never understand..."  
  
"Understand what?" Vincent asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Lucrecia said walking towards the basement stairs. "I'm happy with Science, it was what I was meant to do. Please Vincent, don't ask anymore about it, just let it be and I'll be happy."  
  
Vincent stood in silence as Lucrecia quickly walked down the basement stairs and he swore he could hear quiet sobbing as she went.  
  
------  
  
The days following were virtually the same for Vincent. Lucrecia never spoke to him again the way she did before that evening. If anything, it was a polite, "Hello, how are you doing?" Vincent knew she had made her decision. She had been with Hojo almost every minute of every day since that night. Vincent also knew that decision had nothing to do with love, but with Science and either way, a manipulating, power-hungry scientist named Professor Hojo bested him.  
  
Lucrecia and Hojo rarely came out of the basement laboratory and even Professor Gast was worried about the young woman burning herself out with so much work. Vincent kept to himself for next few months feeling defeated and for the first time in his life, lonely without Lucrecia. Some mornings, Vincent would wake up hearing the faint sound of vomiting coming from the room next to his. He tried telling himself that she had just had some sort of bug.  
  
Whenever Vincent would try to talk to Lucrecia, he would see her and Hojo together and he would back off, not wanting to make Lucrecia feel uncomfortable in any way. She had asked him to let it be and he would do as she requested. In their conversations, Lucrecia had always told him how science made her happy and was one of the few things she lived for, and Vincent wanted to respect that. Even though he wanted more than anything to be with her and to take care of her... he couldn't interfere, she wouldn't want that.  
  
If she is happy, then I don't mind. 


	23. Chapter 23

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"I know you tried, Mr. Valentine," Gast said over dinner. "But, Lucrecia must have her own reasons for her decision."  
  
It had been about five months since the night Vincent saw Lucrecia leaving Hojo's bedroom. Her and Hojo had completely separated themselves from Gast and Vincent. The two spent hour after hour, day after day in the Shinra Mansion Laboratory, studying and researching and experimenting.  
  
"...but nevertheless," Gast continued. "Something isn't right."  
  
"What do you mean?" Vincent asked although he felt the same way.  
  
"She won't speak to me anymore. She won't even look at me with Hojo in the room and she doesn't even dare think about you, Mr. Valentine." Gast looked worried. "Something has happened to her, but I don't know what it is. What I do know is that Hojo has something has something to do with it. He's got Lucrecia whipped like a little dog and I don't see how or why."  
  
Vincent nodded feeling nothing but sorrow for his Lucrecia.  
  
"Something else is going on," Gast added while sipping his glass of wine. "Hojo is up to something, and I believe it's got nothing to do with the current Project."  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A few days ago I was working as usual down in the front room of the lab," Gast began. "It had been quiet for quite some time in the back room where Hojo and Lucrecia were working. Curious, I went back there to see if they had left without my knowing. When I got back there, they both had fallen to sleep sitting up with their heads rested on the table. I shifted a few papers and notebooks around for Lucrecia to make her more comfortable. I then walked over to Hojo and noticed his head resting on a laboratory log I have never seen before. I couldn't make out what was written on it without moving Hojo and risk waking him up, but I did get a few tidbits."  
  
Vincent looked at Professor Gast thoughtfully.  
  
"The only words I could make out of the notebook were, 'Jenova-Type: Host Specimen' and 'Jenova-Injection: Occurrence: #3.' Any idea what that means, Mr. Valentine?"  
  
Vincent shook his head, "No."  
  
Gast went on, "I truly hope it's nothing but personal research information. If it's actual unauthorized experiment documentation, there's no end to what I would do to his career at Shinra Inc."  
  
Vincent nodded.  
  
"But, then there's poor Lucrecia," Gast looked down. "If there is unauthorized experimentation going on, then I hope to dear God that she isn't in on it with him. She should know better than that, but I hate to see her career go down as well."  
  
Gast sighed, "I just don't know what to do anymore, Mr. Valentine."  
  
Vincent sat thoughtfully for a second and then looked down at his food, "Lucrecia's pregnant."  
  
Gast slowly nodded, "Yes, she's been showing for a few weeks now." Gast's face brightened a bit, "Is there any possibility that you...?"  
  
Feeling what's left of his broken heart ache, the Turk shook his head, "No, not mine. Hojo."  
  
Gast nodded slowly in sadness, "Yes, I thought so. Couldn't blame me for asking. Call it wishful thinking. I feel as if I have failed her, Mr. Valentine. All I wanted was the best for that young lady and I feel like I was unable to come through for her. She says that she is happy, but in all honesty, I'm not inclined to believe her. Have you tried talking to her?"  
  
"Yes, the morning after," Vincent didn't like talking about this. "It was obvious that she had made her decision and asked that I not interfere and as long as I let her be, then she will be happy. And if she is happy, then I don't mind."  
  
Gast nodded and looked at the Turk in sorrow, "I don't think she is, Mr. Valentine. She may say she is happy and maybe she even has herself convinced that she is happy, but I don't think she is. Only time will tell, Mr. Valentine."  
  
------  
  
For the next two months, Hojo and Lucrecia became more withdrawn from life and more involved in their studies. Lucrecia's stomach was getting larger with her seven month old fetus, but Lucrecia herself was still very thin. Lately she had become to get ill and spent most of her time in her bedroom rather than the lab. Every hour of every day, Hojo would continue to check in on her (with research log in hand), but she wouldn't see Vincent or Professor Gast.  
  
Gast was concluding his own studies as the actual Project itself was nearing an end. President Shinra was demanding results and Gast couldn't give them. It was obvious that the Ancient was magically powerful, but Shinra needed to know how and why so that he would be able to use that power. None of the scientists could determine what exactly made the creature so powerful and President Shinra's patience and pocketbook with this Project was wearing thin.  
  
Lucrecia had been in her bedroom for two weeks straight now and the only visitor she allowed was of course, Professor Hojo. As a scientist and in his nature, Gast was a keen observer and there were things that he noticed that were a bit off with Hojo and Lucrecia. Hojo and Lucrecia were "together," but Gast had never seen the two be intimate in any way. In fact, Gast had never seen Hojo look at Lucrecia in any way other than the way he would look at a guinea pig. He noticed that Hojo put his laboratory log in his left inner lab coat pocket and it never left that position unless Hojo needed to scribble something in it. He also noticed that Vincent Valentine was one heartbroken man spending most of his time reading, and keeping to himself. There was virtually no work for the Turk as of late and Gast knew he wouldn't be able to go back to Midgar until the Project was over.  
  
Early on a cloudy morning, Gas was on his way to get breakfast when he walked past Lucrecia's closed door and heard faint whimpering coming from inside.  
  
Gast lightly tapped on the door, "Lucrecia?"  
  
The whimpering stopped.  
  
Gast tapped again, "Lucrecia, are you okay?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Gast thought for a moment and decided he couldn't just leave her like that, obviously sick and upset, and seven months pregnant on top of that. He opened the door slowly and peeked inside and what the man saw just about broke his heart. A very tired and pale looking Lucrecia sat in bed, her face soaked with tears and used tissues decorated her bed like confetti.  
  
"My God," Gast choked. "Lucrecia what's wrong?"  
  
She looked at Gast seeming not to recognize him. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand. She looked up at him with pain stricken eyes and put her hand on her swelling belly.  
  
"It hurts," Lucrecia whispered.  
  
Gast looked at her stomach, "Are you going into labor? Surely it's too soon..."  
  
"No," Lucrecia whispered. "It always hurts. Ever since..."  
  
She broke off into a fit of quiet sobs burying her face into her delicate hands.  
  
"Oh, now don't do that," Gast said and then added. "Ever since what, dear?"  
  
"The Experiment," Lucrecia quietly sobbed turning over in bed facing away from Gast.  
  
A light went off in Gast's head, "What Experiment? Did someone do something to you, Lucrecia?"  
  
She only continued sobbing, "It hurts..."  
  
"Lucrecia?" Gast pleaded. "What Experiment? Please answer me. I want to help you. Lucrecia, please, tell me what the Experiment is."  
  
"No one can help me," Lucrecia whispered in between sobs.  
  
"Yes... Please Lucrecia," Gast was desperate.  
  
"Are you deaf?" A familiar voice rasped from the doorway. "She doesn't need any help."  
  
Professor Hojo stood just inside the room, his skin sheet white and hands behind his back, "Now leave, you don't belong here."  
  
Gast tried to remain calm, "What is the Experiment, Hojo?"  
  
"Hmm? I don't know what you're talking about," Hojo grinned.  
  
"Lucrecia," Gast pushed. "She mentioned an Experiment. What is it?"  
  
Hojo sighed impatiently, "I'm afraid the girl is hallucinating. Her pregnancy is having a few complications and she is heavily medicated at the moment. You should leave her alone, she needs her rest."  
  
Gast thought of Hojo's research log and decided not to bring it up as Hojo may destroy it before he could see what's inside. Without another word Gast looked at the sobbing Lucrecia and stormed out of the room pushing past Hojo. He would investigate this on his own time and he knew just the opportunity.  
  
Hojo quietly shut the door behind Gast and went to the bed where Lucrecia lay sobbing. She was turned on her side faced away from him. Hojo reach down and stroked her hair pushing it back from her face.  
  
"Lucrecia," Hojo whispered lovingly.  
  
After getting no response Hojo then grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up to a sitting position holding her face inches from his own. Lucrecia uttered a small yelp in pain.  
  
"I thought I had made it perfectly clear to you that there was to be no discussion of this Experiment to anyone but me!" Hojo released Lucrecia's hair and pushed her back into the headboard on the bed.  
  
"I have come this far without the Experiment being jeopardized and you were this close to fucking it up!" Hojo was furious. "Two more months is all I need from you, do you think you can handle that?"  
  
Still sobbing, Lucrecia slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Good," Hojo said turning to leave. "Now clean yourself up, you disgust me." 


	24. Chapter 24

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Gast spent the rest his day working (or pretending to) in his usual space in the first room to the Shinra laboratory. He waited patiently for Hojo to burn himself out slipping into one of his catnaps face down on his lab table. It wasn't until eight in the evening when Gast finally noticed that there wasn't any noise coming from the back room. No rustle of papers and he hadn't heard any of Hojo's mumbling for quite some time.  
  
Quickly and so quietly, Gast walked to the back room until he saw Hojo sleeping by his desk and much to Gast's relief Hojo's personal research log was flat out on the desk covered only be a resting hand holding a pen over it. Hojo's light snoring covered any sound that Gast may have made creeping up to him.  
  
Professor Gast leaned over the table and slowly lifted Hojo's hand, slid the lab journal out from under it, and carefully placed the hand back on the table. The sleeping was oblivious to what was going on. Gast quickly left back room and took the journal to his own lab table and sat and read.  
  
Professor Gast spent over three hours reading the contents of the journal and by the time he was done, silent tears were streaming down his face. His first impulse was to grab the silver letter opener on the side of his desk and stab Hojo through the throat with it. His second impulse was to run to Lucrecia so that he could hold her and never let go. Professor Gast did neither. He stood up and looked down at the research log in his hand and then dropped it on the floor as if it were on fire. He then went to the one person he felt that he could to get results.  
  
Vincent Valentine was sat in an armchair in front of the fireplace reading a novel when Professor Gast thumped down the stairs. Vincent looked up to see Gast sweating like a pig and as white as a sheet.  
  
"Hojo..." Gast said sounding winded. "Lucrecia..."  
  
"What?" Vincent said standing up. "Slow down, what is it?"  
  
Gast just didn't know how to word it, "Hojo is using Lucrecia and her baby for some kind of Experiment. He's taken cells from he Ancient and injected them directly into Lucrecia, into her womb."  
  
"What?" Vincent was stunned. "How? How do you know this?"  
  
"Lucrecia was hysterical this morning," Gast explained. "She's falling apart. She had mentioned something about an Experiment, but Hojo interrupted before she could tell me what it is. A few hours ago I took Hojo's personal research log from him and spent the time since reading it. It was mostly notes, he had them in no particular order that I could find but I figured it out. He's trying to create a human with the magical powers of an Ancient and using Lucrecia and her baby to do it. He's taking cells from the Ancient and injecting them directly into her and the fetus. I believe her body is starting to reject them and that's why she's been so ill as of late."  
  
Vincent was shaking all over. He wanted nothing but to kill Hojo with his own bare hands, but first he had to see Lucrecia. Vincent ran up the stairs as fast as he could towards Lucrecia's bedroom while Professor Gast went back down to the laboratory to confront Hojo.  
  
The Turk opened the door and quickly went to Lucrecia's bed where she appeared to be sleeping. He knelt by the side and took her soft delicate hand in his. It hurt Vincent so deep to see his only love this way. He brushed a strand of hair from her burning forehead and looked at her swollen belly. A small spat of fresh blood was between her legs. Even the Turk couldn't hold back the tears that stung behind his eyes as he leaned his head over her hand and silently cried into it.  
  
"Mmm," Lucrecia whispered waking up. "Vincent."  
  
He jerked his head up and looked at her showing nothing in his features but sadness.  
  
"Why?" Vincent choked. "Why did you do this Lucrecia?"  
  
She slowly blinked, "It was what I was meant to do. I'm a scientist and this is what I do..."  
  
"No," Vincent said harshly. "This is not what you were meant to do. No one should have to go through this, especially you, Lucrecia. This isn't right."  
  
"At first," She said softly. "I thought I wanted to. The ultimate lifetime science Experiment and I was to be a part of it. Hojo and I had everything planned, but... Then there was you. I knew from the moment we met, Vincent, that you weren't like anyone else that I knew. Before I became pregnant, I had fallen in love with you."  
  
Vincent looked at Lucrecia feeling the tears stinging his eyes again.  
  
"And I'm still in love with you, Vincent," Lucrecia whispered. "I know you saw me come out of Hojo's room that night, but I couldn't say anything to you, I was so ashamed. But now, I don't care."  
  
"Ashamed?" Vincent asked. "Of what?"  
  
Silent tears fell down Lucrecia's face, "It wasn't meant to be done that way. He was just supposed to take his semen and insert it into me artificially. He was never supposed to..."  
  
Vincent felt his hands start to shake and all he was beginning to see was red.  
  
"But, that night," Lucrecia continued softly. "I was coming to you Vincent. It was you I wanted. That was the night when I knew that I loved you, but he got to me before I could get to you. I was outside your door when he pulled me in his room and he... I kept trying to get him to stop, but he wouldn't listen, he just kept going over and over."  
  
Vincent sat silently, shaking and listening.  
  
"But..." Lucrecia went on. "I didn't get pregnant the first time. Two more times he... tried to get me pregnant and then it was done."  
  
"Lucrecia," Vincent asked closing his eyes tight, "Why didn't you tell me that Hojo raped you?"  
  
"I couldn't," Lucrecia said crying softly. "I was so ashamed. I thought that if I didn't tell anyone then it didn't really happen and that the pain would go away. But, it never did. By the time Hojo began the Experiment, I felt as if I had been defeated. That maybe I wasn't meant to be with you and that I was to live for science. But... Now I know, and it's too late."  
  
Vincent leaned his head back down on Lucrecia's hand listening.  
  
"I can feel it inside of me," Lucrecia put his hand on her belly. "And I can feel the Ancient. Every second I feel the Jenova inside me and I want to die. I've been in pain since the first day and it feels like a million knives stabbing into my stomach. Hojo won't give me pain killers, he thinks it may have a negative effect on the Specimen."  
  
Vincent had heard enough, "Specimen?! Lucrecia it's a child, your child! This is not a Specimen! What you did was wrong, allowing your child to be treated like a lab rat!"  
  
Vincent didn't want to lecture and watched in agony as Lucrecia burst into tears, "I love you, Lucrecia. I've loved you every minute of every day since we met in Costa del Sol. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. But, it's like I understand why you couldn't be with me and yet I don't understand at the same time."  
  
Vincent then watched in horror as Lucrecia's sobs turned into a spasm of both coughing and retching. She bent her head over her hands until her fit was over and then looked back up to Vincent with a small stream of blood coming out of her mouth and splattered on her hands. With tears in his eyes, the Turk grabbed some tissues and cleaned Lucrecia up before tucking her back. He then lifted the covers and crawled into bed next to her never wanting to let her go. A few minutes later, the two were sound asleep in each other's arms.  
  
------  
  
While Lucrecia was explaining the Experiment to Vincent, Professor Gast had just entered the basement laboratory ready to confront Hojo. The personal research log was still on the ground where Gast left it and went over to pick it up. He kneeled and the moment he had his hand on it, he heard a soft cackling coming from the hallway between the front and back laboratory rooms.  
  
Gast stood up and glared at Hojo, "You..."  
  
"I see you have discovered my own little Project," Hojo said with a grin. "It's quite thought provoking, don't you think?"  
  
"You are gone, Hojo. Gone!" Gast was fuming. "How could you? How could you use Lucrecia like that? She isn't a goddamned guinea pig!"  
  
"I didn't use her," Hojo said with confidence. "How do they say it? You can't rape the willing."  
  
"Goddamnit, Hojo!" Gast lunged and grabbed Hojo by his lab coat collar. "What you have done, it's not right, it's... inhumane! What were you thinking?"  
  
Hojo pushed Gast off of him and straightened his clothing, "Do you really want to know what I think? Hmm? Of course I don't expect a second rate scientific mind such as yours to understand, but I'll try. To put it simply, my goal was to create a being born from a human, but with extraordinary powers of an Ancient."  
  
Gast balled his fists thinking of Lucrecia, "Why?"  
  
"Why?" Hojo grinned. "For Science, of course."  
  
"That's bullshit, Hojo," Gast said. "You just want to play God."  
  
"Maybe I do," Hojo said still grinning arrogantly. "But that's just a perk. It was also the scientific opportunity of a lifetime and I would have been just as foolish as you to pass it up. Oh, and by the way, have your things packed by this evening, the Airship will be here first thing tomorrow morning to take you back to Midgar."  
  
"What..." Gast was didn't believe what he was hearing. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Hojo snickered, "Why, I have had you pulled from the Project. I've already spoken with President Shinra directly and he is very pleased with the progress of the Specimen and had decided to provide full funding for the life of the Specimen. Why do you think Lucrecia never returned to Midgar as her pregnancy advanced?"  
  
"Goddamnit, it's not a Specimen, it's a human being!" Gast said. "I'll be calling President Shinra shortly to verify everything."  
  
"You do that," Hojo said walking up to Gast and snatching his research log. "I have work to do. Make sure you pack your things quietly; I don't want to be interrupted. I am a very busy man, you see."  
  
Speechless with rage, Gast grabbed his PHS off of his desk while Hojo slithered in his usual spot in the back laboratory room. He turned it and hit the speed dial for the President's personal secretary.  
  
"President Shinra's office," a nasally female voice answered.  
  
"I'm Professor Gast, I wish to speak to President Shinra," He said quickly.  
  
"One moment," The nasally voice replied. "Yes, he is expecting your call, please hold."  
  
Expecting me? Gast thought while listening to the hold music.  
  
"Professor Gast!" Shinra's voice came bellowing through the phone. "I was expecting this."  
  
"I've been pulled from the Project?!" Gast was outraged.  
  
"Yes," Shinra replied simply. "The easiest way to explain it is that Professor Hojo is producing results. You are not. He also feels that you and the Turk are getting in the way of his research. Mr. Valentine will be returning to Midgar too, but on a later flight."  
  
Gast was stunned," How... How can you allow him to do this?!"  
  
"Now, now, Professor," Shinra puffed his customary cigar. "I just see it as a wonderful opportunity for Shinra Inc., mainly the SOLDIER program. Think of it Professor... who on this Planet would go against the Shinra with an army of super SOLDIER's built like humans, but with the power of the Ancients? This Specimen Hojo has is the first of many. Of course it will take many years of researching the Specimen before I can approve the making of an army, but I am a patient man."  
  
Gast couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"I understand how you must feel, Professor," Shinra said not sounding sympathetic. "When you return to Midgar I'll expect your resignation papers on my desk as soon as possible. You are a brilliant man, Professor and have contributed a lot to Shinra Inc., but I'm afraid your time here is up."  
  
Gast just listened too angry to even speak.  
  
"The Airship will be by tomorrow at 9:00am sharp," Shinra said. "The Turk will be leaving later on in day to make sure everything is secured safely in the Mansion. Good day, Professor Gast."  
  
Professor Gast spent the rest of the evening feeling nothing but defeat while packing up his laboratory equipment and personal belongings. He didn't see or hear from Hojo for the rest of his time at Nibelheim and that was just fine with him. Gast couldn't bear to look at Lucrecia or even say goodbye. Gast had always looked at Lucrecia like a daughter, but now when he looked in the mirror from that day on, all he saw was a failed father.  
  
------  
  
Back at Shinra Inc. headquarters, President Shinra had just finished his conversation with Professor Gast and dialed his secretary.  
  
"Yes, President?" She answered.  
  
"Bring me the file and every record Shinra Inc. has on the Turk, Vincent Valentine." Shinra demanded.  
  
"Yes, Sir." She complied.  
  
A minute later, Shinra's personal secretary entered his office carrying a small stack of papers and files, set them on his desk and left as quickly as she came. President Shinra leafed through the papers showing the employment history and personal records of Vincent Valentine. He gathered them up and slipped them into the garbage can by his desk with exception to one page. He held up Vincent Valentine's profile page looking at the dark man peering back at him with dark blue eyes. Shinra then took the cigar out of his mouth and placed the burning end on the corner of the paper igniting a silent fire. When the fire was blazing on the page, Shinra dropped it into the garbage can containing the rest of Vincent's file. 


	25. Chapter 25

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Vincent Valentine slept all evening and work up late the next morning with Lucrecia in his arms. The Turk watched as she slept silently until she broke out into another spasm of coughs leaving streaks of blood on her pillow. This was when Vincent decided that he's had enough. He quietly slipped out of bed and lovingly tucked his Lucrecia in before going to take business.  
  
He left Lucrecia's room and entered his own heading straight for the end table where he kept his gun. After putting it on and replacing his suit jacket, the Turk habitually straightened his suit and headed to the basement. While walking down the winding wooden boards, Vincent heard the familiar sound of Hojo's snickering echoing up the corridor. Upon entering the first room of the basement laboratory, he saw Hojo hunched over what appeared to be an operating table with several restraint straps attached to it.  
  
"Ah, the Turk," Hojo hissed. "I've been expecting you. Do come in."  
  
Vincent stood motionlessly at the doorway, "You're a madman."  
  
"Perhaps," Hojo grinned. "But, I'm now a well-funded madman. Kudos to President Shinra for finally recognizing my work. Oh, and sorry you didn't get to say goodbye to Professor Gast, he did leave in quite a hurry."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vincent asked trying not to let his anger show.  
  
"I've had him pulled from the Project," Hojo pushed a greasy strand of hair out of his eyes. "The Airship left early this morning to take him back to Midgar. He thinks you'll be leaving on a later flight."  
  
Instantly making the connection, Vincent's hand moved slowly to his gun, "But, I'm not going to, am I?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," Hojo's grin grew wider. "Lucrecia and her infant aren't the only Specimens that were approved for my research. Not that you would care, but the infant is coming along nicely, it is already showing superior muscle strength than normal fetuses, I just hope the mother's womb will be able to hold it."  
  
"Goddamnit!" Vincent snapped. "Lucrecia is not a specimen! She's a human being and so is her baby! Not that you would know anything about being one of those."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Hojo hunched slowly towards Vincent. "You'd do good to keep comments like that to yourself considering your current situation. But, don't you worry about your precious Lucrecia. As soon as she produces the infant, her usefulness to me will be over."  
  
Vincent was starting to see red, "So as soon as she gives birth, you're just going to take her baby and toss her to the curb?"  
  
"To put it bluntly, yes," Hojo said still hunching forward and put his right hand in his lab coat pocket. "Not that it should matter to you... you won't be around to see all that anyway."  
  
Hojo removed his hand from the pocket and Vincent barely caught a glimpse of the gun in it before he was shot in the chest. He felt as if he had been hit hard with a blunt object but felt no pain. Involuntarily, Vincent pulled out his gun and could only get one shot off before his knees gave out and he landed face down on the floor. The bullet from the Turks gun ricocheted off of the floor and buried itself into the bookcase behind Hojo.  
  
Hojo kneeled to the bleeding Vincent on the floor and took the gun from his hand. Barely awake, Vincent was pulled up by his hair and the last thing he saw before fading into unconsciousness was Hojo's grinning face and the operating table behind him. Then all was dark...  
  
...and Vincent dreamed.  
  
------  
  
Two months of uninterrupted research gave Professor Hojo, the new head of the Science Division at Shinra Inc., exactly what he needed to finish the first phase of his Experiment. He gave weekly updates to President Shinra himself with the progress of the Specimen up until it's birth date. Lucrecia had been in labor for almost forty-five hours before the child was born. Lucrecia had been in excruciating pain the entire time, but still Hojo wouldn't allow her painkillers worrying about how they would affect the Specimen.  
  
When the child was born, Hojo didn't look at it as a father would look at a son, but as a young child would look at a dress up doll. The child was born with no crying and no sound and Hojo feared that it might have been stillborn.  
  
Hojo took the baby and cut the umbilical cord announcing not to Lucrecia, but to himself that it was a boy. The young baby stared up at Hojo with large mistrustful eyes that were a brilliant teal color that seemed to glow. Much to Hojo's surprise, the baby boy already had a thick mat of hair growing on his head silver-grey in color. Hojo held the child and looked down to Lucrecia like you would a bothersome fly and sighed.  
  
"In all my planning and studying of this Specimen I never even thought of a name," he said to her. "Since you managed to keep him alive for nine months I'll at least give you the privilege of naming him."  
  
Lucrecia looked up to child with its glowing eyes and silver hair and for a second believed he truly was an angel. She thought of the most heavenly name for such an angel and whispered...  
  
"Sephiroth."  
  
That was the first and last time Lucrecia ever saw her child and not once did she ever get to hold him. The very next day Hojo ordered Lucrecia out of the Mansion. Her work with him was done and he needed as few distractions as necessary for his research. Lucrecia never returned to Shinra Inc. and her personal file suffered the same fate as Vincent Valentine's.  
  
------  
  
End of Part 1 


	26. Chapter 26

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Jenova Project dd/mm/yyyy: xx/xx/xxxx Day 1 of Specimen: Sephiroth  
  
Research and Documentation: Professor Hojo - Head of Shinra Inc. Science Division  
  
This is my first entry into this official log as head scientist for the Jenova Project and I am pleased to announce Phase 2 as the female host specimen has finally given birth to the primary Specimen named Sephiroth by it's mother. A few abnormalities are present, but nothing serious or life threatening to the child. One of the most intriguing abnormalities is that the child has been out of the womb for seven hours now and not once have I heard it cry. He sits there looking at his surroundings almost as if he was reading a book or studying for a test. He has had absolutely no contact with his mother and it will remain that way, as any outside emotional contact may have serious effects on my research. Another fascinating abnormality of the Specimen is his physical appearance altogether. His eyes are teal in color and when the basement is completely dark, they emit a soft glow. His hair is very long for a boy and doesn't seem to have any pigment. It will most likely darken as he matures. Feeding time is in a few minutes and I will update this log as needed.  
  
Jenova Project dd/mm/yyyy: xx/xx/xxxx Month 6 Day 29 of Specimen: Sephiroth  
  
Research and Documentation: Professor Hojo - Head of Shinra Inc. Science Division  
  
I very pleased with the progress of the Specimen, Sephiroth. His body seems to be accepting the Jenova cells unlike his host mother and has already begun to show very advanced stages of physical strength and mental capabilities. When given a large-scale simple plastic puzzle intended for children years 2+, Sephiroth finished it in amazing time. As soon as my work is finished with the Turk, I'll be able to transport Sephiroth and myself back to Midgar so that I may be able to study him at Shinra HQ. The Ancient will remain here in the reactor for now. President Shinra is eager to see the Specimen so I may have to leave my work with the Turk unfinished for now; it's beginning to bore me anyway. My research on that project is in another report.  
  
Jenova Project dd/mm/yyyy: xx/xx/xxxx Month 9 day 3 of Specimen: Sephiroth  
  
Research and Documentation: Professor Hojo - Head of Shinra Inc. Science Division  
  
I just arrived in Midgar two days ago with Sephiroth and had the meeting with Shinra last night. He was very excited about the Project and prided himself on having the only corporation that will raise a child and was so excited even mentioned having a child himself. Sephiroth has adapted well to the move and continues to do nothing but mostly observe his surroundings as if he were figuring something out. I will continue with more tests and update this log with any significant changes in the Specimen's behavior or physique.  
  
Jenova Project dd/mm/yyyy: xx/xx/xxxx Month 11 Day 2 of Specimen: Sephiroth  
  
Research and Documentation: Professor Hojo - Head of Shinra Inc. Science Division  
  
President Shinra has finally given me some assistance with the infant: 10 full time science technicians to help with the feeding and care of the Specimen. Today, Sephiroth finally uttered his first word, and not surprisingly it was, "Specimen." I have spoken that word frequently to the technicians around Sephiroth, which is why I believe the child needs some other form of enlightenment. The technicians will begin to school him in various ways, books, music, general education and most importantly, battle tactics - requested specifically by President Shinra, of course.  
  
Jenova Project dd/mm/yyyy: xx/xx/xxxx Year 1 Month 4 Day 28 of Specimen: Sephiroth  
  
Research and Documentation: Professor Hojo - Head of Shinra Inc. Science Division  
  
The Specimen is up walking and talking now, although mostly not to me. He seems withdrawn and mistrustful to me personally, but communicates with the technicians just fine. Some observations include the following: Sephiroth will eat most food we give him, but he seems to prefer sweets above all. I just hope this is something that will go away with age and maturity. He also prefers classical music above any other style and likes to listen to it just before bedtime. He also prefers exercise above watching television and seems to not want to watch television whatsoever.  
  
Jenova Project dd/mm/yyyy: xx/xx/xxxx Year 2 Month 6 day 11 of Specimen: Sephiroth  
  
Research and Documentation: Professor Hojo - Head of Shinra Inc. Science Division  
  
Sephiroth approached me today asking who his mother is. I told him that his mother's name is Jenova and died giving birth to him, but he never asked about his father. When the time comes, I don't know what I will tell him. He seems to be progressing emotionally like any normal young man and the only thing he seems to be unhappy about is not having other children around his age to interact with. He will have to learn to deal with it. His physical and mental abilities are still very advanced and he is still adapting with the Jenova cells just fine. His eyes are still the odd teal color and his hair hasn't darkened one bit. I believe it will stay that color permanently. For some reason, Sephiroth refuses to have his hair cut and currently sits just below his chin.  
  
Jenova Project dd/mm/yyyy: xx/xx/xxxx Year 4 month 3 Day 19 of Specimen: Sephiroth  
  
Research and Documentation: Professor Hojo - Head of Shinra Inc. Science Division  
  
President Shinra has decided, against my advice, that Sephiroth is confirmed to join SOLDIER when he is of age. The boy already has extensive knowledge on how to use Materia and his combat skills even at this age are extraordinary. He has been studying Martial Wutainese arts recently. Sephiroth was almost excited to hear of President Shinra's new baby from one of the lab technicians thinking he would finally gain a playmate, but of course I told him that was impossible. He reacted with violence I hadn't seen before. The Specimen still seems to harbor some animosity towards me personally, but as I have stated before, he will have to deal with it.  
  
Jenova Project dd/mm/yyyy: xx/xx/xxxx Year 7 Month 2 Day 23 of Specimen: Sephiroth  
  
Research and Documentation: Professor Hojo - Head of Shinra Inc. Science Division  
  
My studies of Sephiroth have been sidetracked a bit with the recent acquisition of the new Ancient specimen and her daughter. Sephiroth only got a glimpse of them as they were being transported through the laboratory, but what I saw in his eyes I didn't like. Was it sympathy? I don't know, but it certainly didn't like it.  
  
Jenova Project dd/mm/yyyy: xx/xx/xxxx Year 11 Month 2 Day 23 of Specimen: Sephiroth  
  
Research and Documentation: Professor Hojo - Head of Shinra Inc. Science Division  
  
Sephiroth has befriended the young Cetra girl who is now about 4 years of age and I have caught him time and time again trying to sneak off to see her and her mother. I have fired three lab technicians over incidents such as this and told them repeatedly that Sephiroth is to have no interaction with the other Cetra. One thing that I am beginning to realize is that Jenova may not be a Cetra after all. Even though she is from the same time period and has extraordinary magical abilities, she carries none of the same characteristics as the Cetra woman and her half-human daughter. More on this research will be in the log for the Ancients.  
  
Jenova Project dd/mm/yyyy: xx/xx/xxxx Year 14 Month 10 Day 7 of Specimen: Sephiroth  
  
Research and Documentation: Professor Hojo - Head of Shinra Inc. Science Division  
  
For the past two weeks Sephiroth has been placed into solitary isolation for utterly ruining my research of the other two Ancients. Continuous acts of rebellion such as this will not go unpunished and the Specimen will learn. I don't know what he was thinking when he helped the Ancient and her daughter to escape from the lab killing one guard in the process. Another one of the guards (who no longer works for Shinra I might add) did shoot the mother in the escape, but they made it out of the building and into Midgar without a trace. President Shinra is as upset as I am and has even assigned the Turks to locating the two Cetra and bringing them back here unharmed. Sephiroth has been severely punished for his actions and I am beginning to think that enlisting him in SOLDIER may be the right thing to do to calm his emotions and set him straight.  
  
Jenova Project dd/mm/yyyy: xx/xx/xxxx Year 18 Month 10 Day 17 of Specimen: Sephiroth  
  
Research and Documentation: Professor Hojo - Head of Shinra Inc. Science Division  
  
Sephiroth has recently expressed some concerns in going off to war with SOLDIER in Wutai. This will be his first mission as General of the SOLDIER army, but doesn't seem nervous at all. His concerns are politically based and cannot understand why the killing of thousands of foreign residents will secure peace in Midgar and in Shinra. At least that's what he was told. Almost all of the other SOLIDER members look up to Sephiroth and respect him even though he is many years younger than most. They have seen him fight. His weapon of choice is the legendary Masamune sword, which is as tall as a man and only Sephiroth seems to be skilled enough to use it correctly. His magical abilities are still far above the other SOLDIER's with or without Materia.  
  
Jenova Project dd/mm/yyyy: xx/xx/xxxx Year 20 Month 1 Day 4 of Specimen: Sephiroth  
  
Research and Documentation: Professor Hojo - Head of Shinra Inc. Science Division  
  
Sephiroth had recently been ordered by President Shinra himself to rescue a Turk spy within the Wutai capital. The urgency is needed, as the Turk is apparently the President's personal Turk. The Turk's position was compromised when a member of her team was captured and the information was given under pressure. Of course, Sephiroth and his team will infiltrate the capital and successfully rescue the Turk.  
  
Jenova Project dd/mm/yyyy: xx/xx/xxxx Year 20 Month 1 Day 11 of Specimen: Sephiroth  
  
Research and Documentation: Professor Hojo - Head of Shinra Inc. Science Division  
  
Sephiroth and the SOLDIERs successfully rescued the Turk from captivity, but from what I hear lately, Sephiroth acts different than usual around the Turk. I hear battle transmissions of SOLDIERs speaking to each other joking about Sephiroth and the female Turk. Hopefully Sephiroth will know his place and not go where he knows he isn't allowed.  
  
Jenova Project dd/mm/yyyy: xx/xx/xxxx Year 21 Month 3 Day 23 of Specimen: Sephiroth  
  
Research and Documentation: Professor Hojo - Head of Shinra Inc. Science Division  
  
He thinks I don't know, but I have been monitoring his every move. Ever since day one I have tried to video record and document everything possible with this Specimen and it has finally paid off. Last night I watched as Sephiroth took that Turk woman into his bed where she spent the night. I know they had been spending a lot of time together and I thought that him having a friendship other than work related wouldn't be harmful to the Project but I may be wrong. I will have to watch them very closely.  
  
Jenova Project dd/mm/yyyy: xx/xx/xxxx Year 22 Month 5 Day 16 of Specimen: Sephiroth  
  
Research and Documentation: Professor Hojo - Head of Shinra Inc. Science Division  
  
The Turk's time with Sephiroth will come to an end very shortly. She is now beginning to compromise my Experiment and my Specimen. Two days ago I heard her speaking to him about how being a full time SOLDIER maybe isn't the best thing and has him reconsidering the way he is living. Starting a new life she says. What rubbish. I have plans for her though, so I'm not worried.  
  
Jenova Project dd/mm/yyyy: xx/xx/xxxx Year 22 Month 5 Day 20 of Specimen: Sephiroth  
  
Research and Documentation: Professor Hojo - Head of Shinra Inc. Science Division  
  
My plan was a success with better results than I could have imagined. I had the President assign the Turk woman to investigate citizen vandalism at Mako Reactor #7 and not so coincidentally assigned Sephiroth to her for protection. To put it simply, she fell for the trap and Sephiroth watched as she fell into the pool of Mako. When reactor employees brought her in for treatment, she was barely alive and her eyes glowed so bright, they lit up the room. A few hours later, I diagnosed her with Mako poisoning and told Sephiroth she was dead. What I find fascinating was the amount of power she had before slipping into the Mako-induced coma. The Mako somehow increased her physical strength as well as her magical abilities, which is allowing me to start a new project with the SOLDIERs. If my theory is correct, I could take lesser amounts of Mako and shower members of SOLDIER with it. We may be able to create super SOLDIERs without having to breed them using Jenova cells. Of course, President Shinra is all for this project because that just means he will get his army sooner than expected. The President donated the comatose Turk who remains in stasis to my research. More on that in a separate report.  
  
Jenova Project dd/mm/yyyy: xx/xx/xxxx Year 23 Month 8 Day 9 of Specimen: Sephiroth  
  
Research and Documentation: Professor Hojo - Head of Shinra Inc. Science Division  
  
Using Sephiroth as my first Mako showering test Specimen, he reacted to the Mako treatment with astonishing results. His already superior strength and magical abilities were more increased by the Mako showering and President Shinra has authorized full Mako treatments for all members of SOLDIER and has said Sephiroth will be the only Specimen for the Jenova Project. The Specimen however has become a bit detached since the supposed death of the Turk. He is very quiet and never seems to want to talk about himself. Whenever I ask his status he is always "fine." Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
Jenova Project dd/mm/yyyy: xx/xx/xxxx Year 24 Month 1 Day 6 of Specimen: Sephiroth  
  
Research and Documentation: Professor Hojo - Head of Shinra Inc. Science Division  
  
Sephiroth has been doing quite well and is still the top General in SOLDIER. He's been on numerous missions without incident, but with the Wutai war coming to an end, he has become increasingly bored with petty clean-up missions. Much like the one coming up. Shinra is dispatching him, another SOLDIER member and two guards to that miserable town of Nibelheim to take care of the increasing monster population there, which the residents claim is caused by a malfunction in the Mako Reactor. It will be just another routine mission for Sephiroth. 


	27. Chapter 27

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Part 2  
  
Chapter 27  
  
It's been twenty-nine years since the birth of Sephiroth and the life on the Planet has changed a bit, but not for the better. Shinra Inc. went from corporate giant to sole monopoly of not just power, but any other kind of electric goods and transportation services. President Shinra with his son, Vice President Rufus Shinra, recently gained position in politics bribing and buying out Mayor Domino of Midgar himself allowing no one to stand in their way. After the war with Wutai in the far west, the conflict ended when Elder Godo finally surrendered to the Shinra army forcing their economy into a downfall. The only way the Wutainese could perpetuate their way of life was to force the Wutai capital into a vacation resort town.  
  
Life among the rest of the world pretty much stayed the same, with the exception of Junon. The Shinra occupied the quaint ocean side city about ten years ago using the city as base where all new Shinra army recruits trained. For citizens unfortunate enough to live in Lower Junon, the Shinra occupation turned the water black and caused the fish to die by the heavy pollution emitting from the reactors and general overpopulation.  
  
The way the residents lived was pretty much the same, except for those young boys who aspired to join SOLDIER to be just like the legendary hero, Sephiroth, who has been presumed dead for about five years now. Rumor on the Shinra streets tell that he was killed on a mission to Nibelheim by deadly monsters created by a reactor malfunction. Stories of his greatness are still told in bars and at bedtime (except in Wutai) and it's a safe bet that the whole of the Shinra Inc. secretarial department is still mourning the General's death. Shinra SOLDIER recruitment posters still display the image of Sephiroth and the man has become more of a symbol for Shinra greatness than just a man.  
  
Life in Midgar remains the same as it has been for the past twenty-nine years. Shinra guards on the littered streets, the poor in the slums under the plate, the wealthy on top, and even now the fear of speaking out against the Shinra keeps the citizens in check. All except for a small, rag- tag organization that call themselves "AVALANCHE." Their operation, based in the slums somewhere, consists of a few rebel members who publicly defame and humiliate President Shinra and Shinra Inc. It's their belief that Shinra's Mako Reactors are sucking the life-force from the Planet and if the Shinra operation isn't shut down, they will ultimately destroy the Planet itself.  
  
President Shinra has addressed the public against these accusations stating Mako Energy is 100% safe for the environment and the Planet and the public need not worry. Knowing President Shinra will never shut down his operation as long as he controls the economy as a whole, AVALANCHE feels that they will soon have to resort to more desperate measures than reasoning with the leaflets, flyers and signs that the Shinra refer to as "vandalism."  
  
------  
  
The cool spring wind slithered its way through the nighttime streets of Midgar tossing AVALANCHE flyers into the air like oversized confetti. The leaflets flew by a sign reading "Train Station No. 8." The smell of Mako was usually thick on the outskirts of the plate and especially at the station near Shinra's No. 1 Mako Reactor. This particular one was the first to be built by Shinra and the first to be targeted by AVALANCHE because of the old technology used in burning more Mako for less power.  
  
Two public safety Shinra guards on sentry duty guard the train platform stood idly while speaking to each other about how much they hate the late shift. A low rumble below the guards' feet halted their conversation as the approaching train announced that it is time to go to work. Usually there isn't much of a crowd so late in the evening, just the night shift employees for the Mako reactor and every now and then a thug who's made his way up from the slums to take advantage of the wealthy on the upper plate.  
  
As the train screeched to a halt, the doors opened to reveal no passengers and the two Shinra guards sighed in relief thinking they will have an easy night. Just as they were about to resume their normal conversation, a female figure fliped off the top of the train and landed with cat-like agility on the platform.  
  
One of the Shinra guards drew his weapon, "Hey! Is that...?"  
  
Before he could finish, the woman grabbed his arm flipping him over her shoulder causing him to land behind her with his head hitting the side of the train leaving him unconscious. The second guard charged the female while trying to radio HQ for backup."  
  
"This is Sentry 2 from Station 8!" The guard yelled into his radio. "We are... oomph!"  
  
While focusing on the woman, the guard didn't see the young man leap from the top of the train landing beside him and delivering a heavy kick into his groin. The guard fell to the ground in agony dropping both his weapon and radio, both of which the young man took. The woman looked up to the top of the train waving her arm giving the OK signal to the others.  
  
A gargantuan black man in his thirties with a chain gun grafted to his right arm jumped off as a small, rotund young man ran from between two of the train cars joining up with the others. The black man, known as Barret, the leader of AVALANCHE, looked up to the top of the car and motioned for another person to follow.  
  
"Let's go, newbie," he yelled. "Follow me."  
  
Barret headed to the stairs leading out of the train station and the rest of the posse followed. Just as they were leaving, a young man of 21 carrying a sword on his back about five feet long and a foot or more wide flipped off the top of the train with even more agility than the woman. The man was known by the others only as an elite ex-member of SOLDIER and is now currently working as a freelance mercenary. AVALANCHE's leader Barret recently hired the ex-SOLDIER, named Cloud. The small rebel group was really hurting for help on their first real mission. That and the ex- SOLDIER happened to be a long time friend of one of the AVALANCE members.  
  
The Cloud ran towards the train station stairs to catch up with the others when two Shinra guards, who had heard the fallen Sentry's radio transmission, moved between the Cloud and the stairs. If the Shinra guards had known the ex-SOLDIER's training history, they would have known better.  
  
Before either of the Shinra guards could get a shot off, the ex-SOLDIER leaped towards them unsheathing his massive sword in mid air bringing it down on the left guard's shoulder cutting a mortal wound into his chest. As the second guard on the right aimed rifle towards the ex- SOLDIER, it was cut short when Cloud brought his sword from the ground slashing at the guard at mid height severing his torso from his legs. The young man sheathed his sword, nonchalantly stepped over the two fallen guards, and walked casually to the train station exit.  
  
Cloud made his way through the side streets and alleys of nighttime Midgar knowing exactly where to meet the others. All he had to do was follow the looming beacon of teal smog coming out of the No. 1 Mako Reactor. When he approached the service entrance, the female woman, Jessie, was kneeling down trying to break the access code while the other two men, Biggs and Wedge, were keeping watch.  
  
The ex-SOLDIER walked up to the group waiting impatiently for the service door to be unlocked so that he could get to the real part of the mission. Biggs, who had briefly caught the short fight between the ex-SOLDIER and the two Shinra guards looked at the young man in awe.  
  
"Holy shit!" Biggs said with a smile. "You were in SOLIDER alright. I can't believe we have someone with your skills in AVALANCHE."  
  
Jessie continued to work on the door and said, "SOLDIER? I thought they were the enemy... What's he doing here?"  
  
Biggs shook his head, "No, he was in SOLDIER, but he quit and now he's fighting on our side."  
  
Jessie nodded. "Ah..."  
  
Biggs looked back over to the ex-SOLDIER, "By the way, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Cloud." The ex-SOLDIER said indifferently. Cloud stood five feet, seven inches tall, not counting his tall, spiked blonde hair. His eyes were a brilliant blue and seemed to glow just a little bit, which was the customary sign of someone who has been enlisted in SOLDIER. Like all other members of SOLIDER, Cloud had been showered with Mako. Even now after leaving the Shinra, the mercenary still wore the uniform customary of SOLDIER.  
  
"Cloud? Well, nice to meetcha," Biggs said smiling again. "My name's..."  
  
"Look," Cloud said impatiently looking towards the Mako Reactor. "I don't care about your names. Once I finish this job and get my money, I'm outta here."  
  
Before Biggs could respond, Barret came jogging in from an alley looking utterly furious.  
  
"The hell you all doin'?" Barret asked angrily. "I told y'all to never move in a group! You guys want to have the whole Shinra army up our asses? Split up and everyone meet on the bridge in front of the Mako Reactor!"  
  
After Jessie got the service door unlocked, Biggs ran through followed by the rotund man, Wedge and Jessie followed close behind. Cloud began to follow, but Barret stepped in his way.  
  
"Hold it," Barret said holding out his right arm with the gun grafted on. "Ex-Shinra? I don't trust ya."  
  
Barret began to follow the others and then turned back and looked at Cloud, "Tifa's friend or not."  
  
Cloud followed Barret as the group made their way into the Mako Reactor lobby. They walked through a small corridor before it opened up into a large auditorium like room with a T-shaped catwalk suspending over the main Mako storage facility. The AVALANCHE members met in the middle of the T- bridge and everyone but Wedge went inside the main doorway. Cloud looked at Wedge curiously.  
  
"I'll secure the escape route," The rotund man said. "Just concentrate on the mission, Cloud."  
  
Without a word, Cloud followed the others to the main doorway before seeing Barret approaching him.  
  
"Yo, Cloud," Barret said. "This your first time in a Mako Reactor?"  
  
"No," Cloud said shaking his head. "I did work for Shinra, you know."  
  
Barret looked at the walls illuminated by the glow of Mako, "The Planet's full of Mako energy and people use it every day as a main source of electricity. But the big picture is that Mako is the life force of the Planet, kinda like it's blood. And the goddamn Shinra keep sucking it straight from the planet with these fucking Reactors."  
  
Cloud yawned, "I'm not here for a lecture. Let's just get this over with."  
  
Barret's face darkened, "That's it! You're coming with me from now on so I can keep an eye on you."  
  
Cloud shrugged as he and the others walked towards a locked door, which could be opened only by having the correct access codes.  
  
Jessie looked at the door as Biggs approached it, "Biggs and I got the code for this door."  
  
A faint bleeping sound came from the code panel as the light over the door went from red to green.  
  
"Code deciphered," Biggs announced.  
  
The group followed Biggs through the door as Jessie approached a second code-locked door.  
  
Biggs looked at the ground, "A few people we know in Shinra risked their lives for these codes."  
  
The door muttered a similar faint bleeping sound as the light over the door went from red to green.  
  
"Code deciphered," Jessie announced with a faint smile.  
  
The party went through the second code-locked and followed the hallway to the small elevator which led down to the core of the Reactor.  
  
Biggs motioned to the elevator doors, "You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and secure this route."  
  
Barret and Jessie nodded as they and Cloud entered the elevator.  
  
"Hey," Jessie said to Cloud. "Press that button over there."  
  
Cloud looked at the elevator wall and pressed the glowing down arrow button. The elevator shook and groaned as it began it's long journey to the core of the reactor. Cloud had been in a Mako reactor before, but this is the first time he had been in any in Midgar. He had been inside the one in his hometown of Nibelheim, but that one wasn't half the size of this. He looked over at Jessie standing at the front of the car who turned away and blushed as soon as she saw his eyes. He had noticed that she had been watching him throughout the entire mission and couldn't figure out if it was her not trusting him or... something else.  
  
Barret's deep voice spoke breaking Cloud's thoughts, "Little by little the Reactors'll drain the life out of the Planet. And that'll be that... no more Planet."  
  
Cloud shrugged, "That's not my problem, I'm just here for the money."  
  
Barret looked furious, "The Planet's dyin', Cloud!"  
  
Cloud shook his head, "The only thing I care about is finishing this job before security and Roboguards come. And my money."  
  
Shaking with anger, Barret gave up turned away keeping his eyes focused on the front door. He couldn't believe how Tifa could be friends with such a selfish prick. If he doesn't care about the Planet, how could he care about anything else, especially Tifa's friendship? Barret cared for the young woman very much and so did Barret's daughter, Marlene. Tifa had been with AVALANCHE since the very beginning and her bar even houses their rag-tag headquarters beneath the building.  
  
The elevator dinged announcing that they had reached their destination and the three AVALANCHE members stepped off the elevator.  
  
"See those?" Jessie pointed at a set of ladders leading down closer to the pool of Mako. "Take them straight down until you reach the main catwalk that leads to the reactor core."  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
Jessie pulled the pack off of her pack and produced a small time bomb. "Here. Use this once you get there. It's got a ten-minute timer, so you'll need to get out ASAP once it's rigged. I'll stay here and keep this area clear for you."  
  
"Aight, Jessie," Barret said taking the bomb. "Be careful."  
  
Jessie just smiled as Cloud and Barret made their way down the ladders to the bottom catwalk leading to the Reactor Core. As they descended down the ladders closer to the Reactor core, the air was getting so thick with Mako that when looking at his own hand, Cloud saw that his arm looked a sick green color rather that it's normal flesh. His eyes watered as the Mako fumes engulfed his senses making him want to hurry even more to get this job done.  
  
"There," Barret coughed pointing with his gun to the reactor core. "Once we blow this place, this ain't gonna be nothin' more than a hunka junk."  
  
Barret firmly tossed the bomb to Cloud who caught it with one hand, "Cloud, you set the bomb."  
  
Cloud narrowed his eyes, "Shouldn't you do it? This is your mission."  
  
"Jus' do it," Barret said crossing his arms. "I'm gotta watch to make sure you don't pull nuthin'."  
  
He rolled his eyes getting tired of the babysitting, "Fine, be my guest."  
  
Cloud walked towards the reactor core listening to the hum and mechanical sound of the Reactor. He kneeled down and began to arm the bomb when his vision abruptly gave out and it felt as if his head was going to implode. He collapsed forward planting his hands on the catwalk seeing nothing but white and hearing everything and nothing at the same time. After a moment, the noise stopped and he heard a familiar voice in his head, his own voice.  
  
Cloud's voice in his head screamed. "This isn't just a reactor!"  
  
After a few moments more, Cloud was able to see again and the voice was gone, but he was shaking and sweating terribly. Cloud kneeled on the ground a few moments more collecting himself.  
  
Barret took a step towards Cloud wondering impatiently what the ex-SOLDIER was waiting on. Finally Barret spoke, "What's wrong?"  
  
Barret's voice sounded so far away to Cloud, "Huh?"  
  
Barret was getting impatient, "What's wrong, Cloud? Hurry it up!"  
  
Feeling a bit more himself, Cloud continued with the time bomb, "Yeah, sorry."  
  
Cloud set the bomb as close to the Reactor core as he could and then hit the timer. The instant the bomb started its ten minute countdown, the reactor went into security lockdown with alarms blaring and red lights flashing.  
  
"Shit!" Barret yelled over the alarm. "Didn't think it'd have a detector. Looks like this is gonna be a bit tough!"  
  
Barret checked the ammunition count in his gun while Cloud unsheathed his sword, both waiting for what the Reactor had in store for them. After a few moments, the catwalk began to shake and rattle under their feet. Cloud looked towards the end of the catwalk and finally saw what security precautions that Shinra had given this reactor.  
  
A giant metallic robot scorpion about twenty feet tall quickly made its way down the catwalk towards the AVALANCHE members. On front of the robot was the Shinra Inc. logo by words that read Shinra Weapons Development Dept. Cloud and Barret took their fighting stances as the scorpion engaged. The scorpion stood on four large legs with it's front arms converted into guns and the tail had some sort of weapon attached to the end, but Cloud couldn't tell what it was.  
  
Cloud made the first move jumping at the machine and slashing at the body. Sparks flew as the ex-SOLDIER's massive sword tore the machine's armor open revealing live wires. As soon as Cloud got out of the way, Barret unloaded round after round into the machine with his chain gun until the chamber clicked empty. While Barret reloaded, Cloud leapt again towards the machine hitting the same spot as before with his sword and severing one of the scorpion's main circuits immobilizing the machine's entire left side. After Cloud moved back, the scorpion stood as upright as it could, sticking it's tail straight into the air.  
  
"Nice!" Barret said getting ready to unload his gun into the machine again. "Let's see how he likes this one!"  
  
"Wait!" Cloud yelled.  
  
Cloud's warning was too late as Barret shot another round into the machine and instantly after the bullet struck the scorpion, the machine counterattacked with it's tail firing multiple laser shots at the two men who tried desperately to avoid them. Cloud managed to be unharmed, one laser shot came dangerously close to Barret's right arm, singing his flesh.  
  
"Ow! Goddamnit!" Barret yelled grabbing his right arm.  
  
"Don't attack while the tail's up!" Cloud yelled. "It'll counterattack with his tail laser!"  
  
"You don't say!" Barret spat.  
  
After a full minute of standing off, the machine, unable to perform normal attacks while the tail is up, resumed its normal offensive position.  
  
"Enough of this," Cloud yelled over the alarms and looked at the timer. "Seven minutes left to detonation, we need to leave. Now."  
  
Barret began unloading rounds into the scorpion distracting it while Cloud leapt high again into the air bringing his sword down again, but thrusting it into the base of the machine severing it's main spinal circuit immobilizing the entire machine. Barret watched as Cloud ran back as the robotic scorpion fell limply to the ground. With a few mechanical whirs, the robot powered down.  
  
"Finally! Now let's get the hell outta here!" Barret said with Cloud as they ran past the robot. They climbed back up the ladders before coming back up to where Jessie was stationed. Cloud looked around and saw Jessie with her foot trapped in a metal rod on the catwalk.  
  
"Are you alright?" Cloud asked kneeling down.  
  
Jessie sounded worried, "My leg got stuck."  
  
Cloud beat at the metal rod with the hilt of his sword the rod bent enough for Jessie to pull her leg out. Caught between metal, the bottom of her pants tore inaudibly over the alarms.  
  
Jessie sighed, "Thanks! Now let's get outta here!"  
  
The three made their way into the elevator taking it up to ground floor. They stepped out to see Biggs keeping the coded doors open for their escape.  
  
"I was beginning to worry!" He yelled as the light above the turn went from red to green.  
  
They group piled by the second door as Biggs worked on the code again.  
  
"This is taking too long..." Jessie said nervously.  
  
"I've almost got it. The codes reset when the alarm was triggered," Biggs said concentrating. "There! Code deciphered."  
  
The four went through the door and out of the main entrance meeting Wedge in the middle of the T-shaped catwalk.  
  
"Let's go, Wedge!" Barret yelled. "Now!"  
  
The entire team ran out the opposite end of the T-bridge. The catwalk began to rumble beneath their feet as the bomb exploded in the core of the Reactor. Jessie lost her balance and fell to the ground. Cloud grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up hurrying to get out before the blast made it's way to the T-bridge Mako chamber.  
  
The AVALANCHE team finally made it outside and into the underground sewer where they stayed until the inevitable happened. The blast made it's way to the main Mako chamber igniting the pool of Mako causing the entire No. 1 Reactor to explode into a giant fireball releasing a ring of Mako energy. The Midgar night sky was lit up with red fire and teal green smoke from the burning Mako. Instantly, the entire Sector 1 with over two hundred thousand citizens in Midgar were without power. 


	28. Chapter 28

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 28  
  
The AVALANCHE team sat in a sewer with the aftermath of debris and shrapnel around them. Jessie was kneeling down planting a small bomb on the side of the sewer. The rest of the team was resting listening to the trickle of sewer water and Jessie working on the bomb. The constant low rumble of the fire above leftover from the explosion with the occasional loud clang caused by sections of the reactor falling apart.  
  
"This should keep the Planet going," Biggs said solemnly. "At least a little longer."  
  
"Yeah," Wedge agreed.  
  
Barret watched Jessie rig the bomb seeming to be deep in thought. After a few moments, Jessie stood up, tightened her ponytail and dusted her clothes off.  
  
"Okay!" Jessie announced. "Now everyone get back."  
  
The team ran about twenty feet down the sewage tunnel when the small time bomb exploded shaking the entire tunnel. Dust fell from the ceiling as the wall where the bomb was set exploded out of the tunnel allowing the AVALANCHE team to escape onto the plate without being detected by Shinra guards.  
  
Each person ran out of the blast hole that was still on fire from the blast. Cloud leapt out and somersaulted with grace while the poor Wedge ran through and set his rear end on fire. As the team gathered outside of the sewer to meet, Wedge yelped and sat on the ground with a thump smothering the flames.  
  
Barret looked at the team, "Alright, now les' get outta here. Split up and meet at the Sector 8 station. Make sure ya catch the last train, or you'll be walkin'."  
  
Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie nodded and then all went separate directions. Barret began to leave, but Cloud grabed the large man's arm. Barret turned around and glared at the mercenary.  
  
Barret shrugged Cloud's arm off, "If it's about your money, save it 'til we're back at the hideout."  
  
Before Cloud could get in a word, Barret jogged off to the Midgar Sector 8 streets.  
  
"Damnit," Cloud whispered under his breath.  
  
Cloud walked though the streets of Midgar, which were pretty busy for being so late in the evening. The pedestrians all seemed to be in a panic talking of the Reactor explosion that took place only ten minutes ago. Traffic on the streets were stopped as smoldering Reactor debris lay in the roads.  
  
Cloud turned down an alley on the way to the Sector 8 train station when he saw three men running in panic knocking down a young woman. When the panicked men ran towards the reactor, the woman slowly stood up and primly brushed her pink dress off. She had chestnut brown hair and the most brilliant green eyes Cloud had ever seen. He was a bit taken when the woman smiled gently and approached him carrying a small basket.  
  
"Excuse me," The flower girl said softly looking at the burning Reactor. "Do you know what happened?"  
  
"No idea," Cloud lied.  
  
The Flower Girl looked around Cloud's age in her early twenties, wore a long light pink dress that buttoned up the middle, and a dark pink short sleeved jacket. Her waist length brown hair hung in a twisted ponytail tied by a light pink bow with a white orb in it. She was small and slender and didn't seem like anyone who should be out late at night in Midgar. In her basket, Cloud noticed several beautiful blooming flowers, which struck him odd. It was common knowledge that grass, flowers and tress couldn't grow in Midgar because of the Mako Reactors.  
  
Cloud motioned towards her basket, "Don't see many flowers around here."  
  
The Flower Girl stared into his eyes a few moments before his words registered, "Oh these?" She picked up the basket and showed him her flowers, "Would you like one? They're only a Gil each."  
  
Cloud dug in his back pocket, "Sure."  
  
How anyone could resist buying a flower from her was beyond Cloud. He handed her a Gil and she accepted it kindly handing Cloud a beautiful white flower.  
  
The Flower Girl put the Gil in her basket, "Oh, thank you very much! Have a nice evening."  
  
Cloud watched as the Flower Girl walked away and blended in with the evening street crowd. There was something about that woman that he couldn't put his finger on. Maybe it was her brilliant green eyes that seemed to glow, or maybe it was the way she carried herself without fear or worry on the Midgar streets.  
  
Cloud began walking again in the direction of the Sector 8 train station listening to and watching all of the citizens in panic about the recent explosion. While looking back up at the smoke, large spray-painted graffiti on a building wall caught his eye:  
  
DON'T BE FOOLED BY SHINRA! MAKO ENERGY DOESN'T LAST FOREVER! MAKO IS THE PLANET'S LIFESOURCE! THE END IS IN SIGHT! PROTECTORS OF THE PLANET: AVALANCHE  
  
Not looking where he was going while reading the sign, Cloud rounded an alley corner and bumped into something hard. He stumbled back and looked in front of him with annoyance seeing an armed guard blocking his way.  
  
"Halt!" The guard said raising his weapon.  
  
Cloud quickly drew his sword and cut the guard's gun in half with a single slash, then ran past down the alley towards the train station. He began to cross a bridge with train tracks underneath, but the end of the bridge was a whole squad of soldiers. Getting annoyed, Cloud double backed and saw that three groups of Shinra patrols had him surrounded.  
  
"The President wants them alive!" One of the patrols shouted.  
  
"That's as far as you go!" Another patrol shouted over an approaching train horn.  
  
Cloud sighed in annoyance, "I don't have time to be messing around with you guys. I have a train to catch."  
  
Cloud quickly ran to the side edge of the bridge and looked down at the tracks. He saw an approaching light coming from underneath, as the horn grew louder. As the three Shinra patrol squads advanced, Cloud jumped off of the bridge landing on the incoming train giving the patrols a cocky smile and a snotty wave as the train carried him away.  
  
He ran from the front engine car towards the back easily keeping his balance while jumping from car to car. When he reached the first cargo car, he tapped on the top with his hand and listened inside for voices.  
  
The rest of AVALANCHE had made it to the train on time as planned and waited inside the train for it to carry them back to the slums.  
  
Biggs looked at the floor, "There were a lot of Shinra patrols out after the explosion... I wonder if Cloud was killed?"  
  
"No way," Barret said. "The skinny brat can handle himself."  
  
"Cloud..." Jessie said to no one.  
  
A few taps came from the top of the car and only Barret seemed to hear it. He looked up, heard nothing, and then decided it was nothing.  
  
Biggs looked at Barret," Do you think Cloud's going to fight to the end for AVALANCHE?"  
  
"The hell would I know?" Barret said getting irritated. "Do I look like a mind reader?"  
  
"Hey, Barret," Wedge said softly. "What about our money?"  
  
Barret shot Wedge a stinging glare and slammed his fist down hard on a cargo crate.  
  
"I mean..." Wedge stammered. "Uh, nothing. Sorry."  
  
More tapping, louder this time, came from the top of the car and all of the AVALANCHE members noticed it. Before anyone could ask what it was, the train car door was pulled open and Cloud swung into the car and everyone but Barret greeted him.  
  
"Looks like I'm a little late," Cloud said as he dusted himself off.  
  
Barret looked at him angrily, "You damn right you're late! Come waltzin' in here makin' a big scene."  
  
Cloud shrugged, "No big deal, just what I always do."  
  
"Shit," Barret said slamming his fist again on the crate. "Havin' everyone worried like that you don't give a damn about yourself."  
  
"Hmm..." Cloud looked at Barret thoughtfully. "You were worried about me!"  
  
"What!?" Barret exclaimed even more annoyed. "You best be careful or I'll start takin' it outta your pay, hotshot."  
  
"Wake up, y'all," Barret said to the team. "We're movin' out, follow me."  
  
The AVALANCHE leader got up in a huff, opened the cargo door and went into the passenger car in front. After Barret left, the other members looked at Cloud in awe.  
  
"Hey Cloud!" The pudgy Wedge said smiling. "You were great back there!"  
  
Cloud just shrugged as Wedge followed Barret into the next car. Biggs approached giving Cloud an even bigger smile.  
  
"Cloud," Biggs said chuckling. "We'll do even better next time!"  
  
Next time? I said this was it, Cloud thought as Biggs left. Jessie looked at Cloud giving him a shy smile.  
  
"Be more careful, I was worried," She said moving towards the outer door. "I'd better shut this."  
  
She shut the train car door and then looked closely at Cloud's face in amusement.  
  
"Oh!" She said laughing. "Your face is pitch black."  
  
She lifted her arm and wiped Cloud's face clean with her sleeve. She paused for a moment, looking into his glowing eyes and blushed.  
  
"There," She said softly. "All better. By the way, thanks for helping me back there, I thought I was gonna blow up with the Reactor."  
  
Cloud just nodded as she followed the others into the next car and after a moment, he followed behind her. As he entered the passenger car, the engineer's voice came through the intercom announcing the train's final destination.  
  
"This is the last train out of Sector 8 this evening. Last stop, Sector 7, Train Graveyard. Estimated time of arrival is 12:23am, Midgar standard, time."  
  
Cloud walked down the center isle watching as Barret confronted a well- dressed man in a dark red suit staring at him and saying nothing. The man turned sheet white and quickly got up and walked to the next car muttering to himself.  
  
"This is why I hate the last train... Hoo-boy," the man in the suit said going through the front car door.  
  
Cloud smirked and looked down to a man in rags laying on the train seats who looked up to him and smiled.  
  
"This is my house," The man said, "Please make yourselves at home."  
  
Cloud stepped past the homeless man and a young woman approached him.  
  
"Hey," The woman said. "Have you been listening to the radio? I heard on the Shinra station that the terrorists that bombed Mako Reactor No. 1 are based somewhere in the slums."  
  
"Terrorists?" Cloud asked thoughtfully.  
  
The woman nodded, "Blowing up a reactor... They sure put some thought into this one. I bet they must have a real calculating leader. I wonder what they'll do next?"  
  
"Stop actin' like a damn kid," Barret interrupted. "Sit down an' shut up."  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes and took his seat.  
  
Wedge turned towards Biggs, "I betcha someday AVALANCHE is gonna be famous... maybe me too!"  
  
Biggs nodded and looked around the train, "Seems like the train hasn't switched to security mode yet... I'm sure that will change by tomorrow after recent... events."  
  
"Hey, Cloud" Jessie said from the front of the car. "You want to look at this with me?"  
  
Cloud shrugged, stood up, and walked over to where Jessie was standing. In front of her was a small computer terminal.  
  
"It's a map of the Midgar Rail System," She said. "Have you seen this before?"  
  
Cloud shook his head, "No."  
  
"Here, take a look," Jessie replied moving over. "I'll explain it to you. I like this kinda stuff. Bombs, monitors... you know, flashy stuff. Okay, it's about to start."  
  
Cloud watched as Jessie activated the terminal and a green wire frame three- dimensional map of Midgar displayed on the monitor.  
  
"This is a complete model of Midgar, about 1/10,000 scale," Jessie began. "The top plate is about fifty meters above ground. A main support structure holds the plate up in the center and there are eight other support structures built in each Sector."  
  
Jessie leaned in closer to Cloud and whispered, "The No. 1 Reactor we blew up was in the northern Sector. For each of the eight Reactors, there is a town named after its Reactor number. There's Sectors one through eight. Each town used to have a name, but no one here remembers them... I guess that's what kind of place this is."  
  
Jessie pushed a button on the terminal and the wire frame map zoomed in showing a dotted line run a course through the city.  
  
Jessie pointed to the dotted line, "This is the route that the train is on. The route spirals around the main support structure connecting the top of the plate to the slums below. Along the tracks are security checkpoints and at each checkpoint an ID sensor device is set up that checks the identities and background of each passenger. The checkpoint channels the information back to the central databank at Shinra HQ."  
  
Jessie lowered her voice again, "Anyone could tell that we look suspicious, which is why we use fake ID's."  
  
An instant later, the train grew dark and a red flashed.  
  
"Speak of the devil..." Jessie muttered. "That light means that we're in the ID security check area. "When the lights go off, you never know what kind of creeps will be running from car to car trying to avoid lockdown. Anyhow, we're almost to the hideout, so that's a relief."  
  
Cloud nodded and walked towards his seat passing Barret. As he sat and watched out the window, Biggs had fallen asleep and he could hear him snoring and muttering to himself about how Barret always "acted so damn big." Barret nudged Cloud in the arm and looked out the window.  
  
"Look," Barret said. "You can see the surface of the slums now. Under the plate don't have no day or night. If that plate weren't there... All of us living in the slums could see the sky."  
  
"A floating city," Cloud said looking out the window. "Pretty unsettling scenery."  
  
Barret stood up with a perplexed look on his face, "Huh? Never expected to hear that outta someone like you. You jes' full of surprises."  
  
Barret ran his left hand across his black beard, "The upper world... a city on a giant metal plate... It's cause of that fuckin' 'pizza' that people underneath in the slums are sufferin'. The towns below are polluted with air and on toppa that, the Reactors keep drainin up the Planet's energy."  
  
Cloud continued to look out the window, "Then why doesn't everyone under the plate move on top?"  
  
"Dunno," Barret shrugged. "Probably cause they ain't got no money... or maybe cause they love their land, no matter how polluted it gets."  
  
"I know..." Cloud said. "No one lives in the slums because they want to. The residents are like this train: It can't run anywhere except where the rails take it."  
  
The AVALANCHE team spent the rest of the train ride in solemn silence until the engineer announced their final stop at Sector 7 train station. Wedge hopped happily out of his seat and shook Biggs waking him up. Biggs got up with a snort and piled out of the train after Jessie. The team was scattered around the train station standing idly waiting for the other passengers to leave. As soon as the station was clear and closed up for the evening, the AVALANCHE leader spoke.  
  
"Yo," He said firmly. "Y'all get over here."  
  
Cloud and the team formed a tight circle around Barret and listened.  
  
"The mission was a success, but don't get lazy now, the hard part's still to come," Barret said. "Don't y'all get scared of that explosion, cause the next one's gonna be even bigger! Split up and meet at the hideout."  
  
The team nodded and all went their separate ways heading in the general direction of the Sector 7 slums. Cloud passed a couple making out under a lamp post and towards a man standing near a chain link fence surrounding an enormous concrete pillar with a metal staircase attached to it leading up to the platform ending about halfway up to the plate. A man standing next to it stared to the top aimlessly and greeted Cloud as he approached.  
  
"There was a bombing on top," The man said. "It was an entire Reactor, but it could have been worse."  
  
"How so?" Cloud asked.  
  
"If a bomb were to bring one of the support pillars down," The man went on. "Everyone in the slums is dust, crushed by the plate above. But, there's no sense in worrying about that, who on the Planet would want to destroy an entire Sector of slums?"  
  
"Hopefully no one," Cloud replied and walked towards Sector 7. 


	29. Chapter 29

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 29  
  
After leaving the support pillar, Cloud made his way into the main Sector 7 town. It was an unclean area with trash littered dirt for roads and all the buildings were vandalized and falling apart. Dim streetlights and business signs lit up the area with a depressing hum. The largest sign that caught Cloud's attention was above a familiar bar in the northernmost part of town and read, "Tifa's Seventh Heaven."  
  
Under the sign, Cloud saw the AVALANCHE members gathered outside the Seventh Heaven while Barret charged into the bar, shot a few rounds and then all of drunken customers stumbled out of the bar with drinks still in their hands. A few moments later, Barret walked out with the gun where his right hand should be still smoking.  
  
"Okay!" Barret announced to the team. "Go on ahead."  
  
The AVALANCHE members all piled into the bar with Cloud bringing up the rear as Barret stood on the porch making sure no one else followed other than their team. As Cloud entered, he saw a young girl of about four years old in a pink dress charge him in happiness with her arms out.  
  
"Papa!" The girl cried.  
  
Before the girl reached Cloud, she noticed her mistake in calling the wrong man "Papa" and abruptly stopped, then ran back and hid behind the bar counter. A moment later, a beautiful woman jogged up to Marlene with a smile on her face. She was a small, but athletic woman with long dark brown hair down to the back of her knees that had a tie in the end causing the end of her hair to fin out like a dolphin tail. She wore a small black skirt, a tight sleeveless white top, black suspenders and brown boots and gloves both with steel plates on them. On both her arms were black sleeves starting at her hands and ending just above her elbows and on her right elbow was a pad with a steel plate on it. She looked down at the little girl with her large brown eyes and smiled warmly.  
  
"Marlene," The woman said. "Aren't you going to say anything to Cloud?"  
  
The little girl shook her head shyly hiding behind the woman looking up at Cloud with mistrustful eyes.  
  
"Hi, Tifa," Cloud greeted.  
  
"Welcome home," She said smiling at Cloud with the girl still hiding behind her. "Judging by the news on TV, it looks like everything went well. Did you fight with Barret?"  
  
Cloud shook his head, "Not this time."  
  
Tifa looked at him thoughtfully, "Hmm... You've grown up. When you were little, you used to get into fights at the drop of a hat."  
  
Tifa paused a moment looking over Cloud to make sure he was alright when she noticed the beautiful white flower in his hand.  
  
Tifa's face brightened, "Flowers... You almost never seem them here in the slums. Is it for me?"  
  
Cloud looked down to Marlene and offered her the flower. The little girl cautiously accepted it and then hid back behind Tifa's legs. After he handed Marlene the flower, Cloud looked over at Tifa and gave her a wink.  
  
He walked over to the table where the rest of the AVALANCHE members and took a seat. The other members were busy winding down the evening eating, drinking, and talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Oh, Cloud..." Wedge said through a mouthful of food. "Tifa really knows how to cook, mmm, mmm! Anyway, let me tell you something."  
  
"What?" Cloud asked.  
  
"About this place," Wedge said still munching. "Tifa always lets me taste her cooking and now look at me, I'm rolly-polly! I don't know whether I should be happy or sad, but it's the good food and drinks that make this shop famous."  
  
"Hey, Cloud," Biggs said slurring a little. "Nothin' like that first drink after a job. Why don't you have one too?"  
  
Cloud shook his head, "No, thanks."  
  
"What?" Biggs slurred. "Don't act all big-headed jus' cause you were in SOLDIER... You're still a rookie here, so you'd better listen to whatever I tell ya."  
  
Cloud shrugged.  
  
"Oh... Hic...!" Biggs started. "Don't tell Barret what I just said."  
  
After some light conversation with the other members, Cloud began to feel lightheaded and thought the bar was getting the better of him. Too much smoke and noise forced Cloud slowly out of his seat and to the exit. Before he could leave, Barret stomped through the doors entering the bar. Confident that the little girl had the right man this time, she dashed from behind the bar counter greeted him.  
  
"Papa!" Marlene yelled running towards Barret. "Welcome home!"  
  
Barret picked the small girl up with his left hand then lovingly and effortlessly placed her on his left shoulder. Cloud looked at the two in amusement thinking they were quite the pair. Barret was black, stood a good six feet four inches, looked like he had been weightlifting for twenty years, and on his left shoulder was a flaming skull tattoo. The little girl was white, about three and a half feet tall, and had a pink dress with a pink bow in her hair.  
  
"Hey," Barret said kindly. "Where'd you get that flower?"  
  
Marlene looked at the flower, "Cloud gave it to me."  
  
"Oh..." Barret looked at his daughter. "Did you thank him?"  
  
Marlene shyly shook her head and looked at Cloud's feet, "Thank you Cloud."  
  
Cloud just gave Marlene a little wink as Tifa looked at Barret thoughtfully, "Are you all right, Barret?"  
  
"Didn't you see the news?" Barret said with a smile. "Never better. Get in here fools, we're startin' the meetin'."  
  
With Marlene still on his shoulder, Barret crossed the room to a pinball machine on the far right corner. To all the regular customers, the machine had never worked since the day the bar opened and just served as scenery. Barret hit a lever under the machine and the floor under him rumbled a bit before lowering into the basement operating as a small, hidden elevator. After Barret got off the lift, the machine came back up to the top then Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie followed their leader to the AVALANCHE hideout in the basement.  
  
Tifa went behind the bar and began to clean up for the evening and motioned for Cloud to have a seat at the bar. Cloud walked over and took his seat waiting to hear what she had to say.  
  
"How about..." Tifa said reading his mind. "A drink?"  
  
Cloud chuckled, "Give me something hard."  
  
Tifa smiled one of her customary bright smiles eager to do something she knew she was good at, "Just a minute, I'll make one for you."  
  
Tifa went to the end of the bar and with practiced talent then produced a small glass from a high shelf, swiftly took two bottles of clear liquid, flipped them around in her hands, poured them into the glass and quickly replaced the bottles. Tifa then slid the drink down the bar directly to where Cloud was sitting.  
  
"Thanks," Cloud said accepting the glass.  
  
"You know," Tifa said wiping down the bar. "I'm relived you made it back safely."  
  
Cloud took a drink, "What's with you all of the sudden? It wasn't even a tough job..."  
  
Tifa shrugged, "I guess not... Not for you."  
  
Cloud finished his drink and after a few moments of silence Tifa spoke, "Make sure you get your pay from Barret."  
  
"Don't worry," Cloud said setting his empty glass down. "Once I get the money, I'm outta here."  
  
Cloud got up and walked towards the pinball machine. He was sick of getting the run around and just wanted to get the money and get out. Something about working with this group didn't sit well with him.  
  
"Cloud," Tifa said following him. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Cloud looked at her, "Yeah... why?"  
  
Tifa shook her head, "No reason, really. You just look a bit tired, I guess. Better go get your money before Barret gets any ideas."  
  
Cloud nodded then stood in front of the pinball machine and hit the button underneath activating the lift. The pinball machine lowered him into the AVALANCHE "hideout," which was a basement the size of a small bedroom with a workbench, a computer terminal, a television, and a bunch of blankets piled on a corner. Marlene was watching her Papa work out on a punching bag while Jessie sat working in front of a computer terminal. Biggs and Wedge sat at the work table drinking and looking over what appeared to be blueprints of a Mako Reactor.  
  
"Hey, Cloud," Wedge said as the lift landed. "Do you think I'm a little too uptight?"  
  
Cloud shrugged and wondered why this guy wanted his opinion on everything, "Not really."  
  
Wedge nodded, "Our next mission will be to blow up Mako Reactor No. 5 and I'm pretty nervous. Don't you ever get nervous? You sure don't look like it... or are you like impervious to feelings? Nah... That can't be it."  
  
Cloud shook his head and around the workbench towards Barret passing Jessie whom rolled her computer chair back accidentally bumping into Cloud.  
  
"Oops, sorry," Jessie said blushing. "Hey, look at the news, what a blast."  
  
Cloud looked at the TV to see President Shinra in a live news conference and every now and then the screen would show live amateur footage of the Mako Reactor burning and people running in panic on the streets. Cloud turned the volume up and listened thoughtfully to another one of the President's overrated speeches.  
  
"...earlier this evening," President Shinra continued. "The No. 1 Mako Reactor was bombed. The terrorist group known as AVALANCHE has claimed responsibility for the bombing. It is expected that AVALANCHE will continue its reign of terror, but citizens of Midgar... there is no need to fear. I have immediately mobilized SOLDIER to protect our citizenry against this senseless violence. Thank you, and good night."  
  
President Shinra followed by a very large man in a green suit with long black hair and a black beard and an average dark haired man in a blue suit with a goatee walked away from the podium waving his hand in a shooing manner to over aggressive reporters. Cloud felt a hand grip his arm and turned back to Jessie.  
  
"Do you think it was all because of the bomb I made?" Jessie asked dreamily. "But, all I really did was just make it like the computer told me..."  
  
"Yeah," Cloud said thinking about his money. "But it wasn't just the bomb. It was all of us, too."  
  
Looking at the bomb she was preparing Jessie turned her eyes to the computer monitor, to the bomb and back to the monitor again.  
  
"Oh, no..." She muttered. "I must have made a miscalculation somewhere."  
  
"Yo, Cloud." Barret's voice came from the corner. "There's somethin' I wanna ask ya... Was there anyone from SOLDIER out there today?"  
  
Cloud shook his head thinking back to the inept guards at the train station and on the bridge, "None, I'm positive."  
  
Barret narrowed his eyes, "You sound pretty sure."  
  
"If there was anyone from SOLDIER," Cloud said in a cocky tone. "You wouldn't be standing here now."  
  
Barret gave the bag a single punch, "Don't go thinkin' you so bad just cause you was in SOLDIER."  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, you're strong," Barret went on. "Probably all them guys in SOLDIER are, but don't forget your skinny ass is workin' for us now, so don't get no ideas about hangin' on to Shinra."  
  
Cloud was getting irritated, "Staying with Shinra? You asked me a question and I answered it. That's all."  
  
Cloud walked up to the towering Barret and stood directly in front of his face.  
  
"I'm going upstairs," Cloud said coldly. "I want to talk about my money."  
  
Cloud walked towards the pinball lift and hit the switch. The lift lowered, but with Tifa occupying it coming down. She stepped off as Cloud pushed past and got on.  
  
"Wait, Cloud," Tifa pleaded.  
  
"Just let him go," Barret's scoffed. "Looks like he still misses the Shinra."  
  
Cloud shot a dark glare at Barret, "Shut the fuck up. I don't care about Shinra or SOLDIER. But don't get me wrong, I don't give a shit about AVALANCHE or the Planet for that matter."  
  
"Cloud..." Wedge said softly. "You said you don't care, but... you just want friends, right?"  
  
"Blow me," Cloud spat in annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, we'll you look lonely to me," Wedge said patiently. "If you ever got anything you wanna get off your chest, you can always talk to me."  
  
"Whatever," Cloud said pressing the lift button.  
  
"You're terrible," Wedge said shaking his head. "Real cold blooded."  
  
Cloud nodded, flipped the switch, and rode the lift up and waited for Barret to give him his money so he could get the hell out of here. Who were they to lecture him on what he should and shouldn't believe? The only reason why he agreed to do this job in the first place was because of her... Tifa had been a friend of his since childhood and it would have been utterly wrong to turn her down. But, now Cloud's patience with this "team" was running out and it would cost them a hell of a lot of Gil to keep his service. Cloud's thoughts ended as the pinball lift motor began carrying someone up, but it wasn't the man with the money that Cloud was hoping for. It was a certain female who had gotten him involved in all this in the first place. She stepped off of the lift and walked towards him.  
  
"Listen, Cloud," Tifa said softly. "I'm asking you, please join us full time."  
  
Cloud shook his head, "Sorry Tifa..."  
  
She took a step closer, "The Planet is dying... Slowly but surely it's dying. Someone has to do something."  
  
Cloud shrugged, "So let Barret and his team of Super Friends do something about it. It's got nothing to do with me."  
  
Cloud walked towards the door, but was stopped by Tifa's raising voice, "So! You're really leaving!? You're just going to walk right out on your childhood friend?!"  
  
Cloud looked down to the floor, "Sorry..."  
  
Tifa shook her head, "You forgot the Promise too, didn't you?"  
  
"What Promise?" Cloud couldn't remember.  
  
Tifa looked disappointed, "So you did forget. Remember, Cloud? It was seven years ago... "  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, back then..."  
  
Cloud closed his eyes remembering that evening he met Tifa at the Nibelheim Well before moving to Midgar. He was fourteen years old and a year younger than him. Nibelheim was a poor town with few residents, but it was a quiet town. A secretive town in some ways. The Shinra Mansion had been vacant for over two decades and even the bravest child wouldn't be dared to go inside fearing the haunting and the sleeping daemon.  
  
Cloud and Tifa had grown up together as next-door neighbors since they were born and had built a solid friendship. One fated day, Cloud had asked that Tifa join him at the well that evening, but didn't say why. Tife spent the entire day wondering what could be on his mind that was so important to him not to be able to just come out and say it. Cloud spent almost a half an hour at the well waiting for Tifa to show and just as he was about to give up on her showing, she appeared.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late," Young Tifa said wearing a pretty green dress and matching shoes, "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"  
  
Young Cloud nodded while sitting on the side of the well wearing shorts and a T-shirt with the back of his hair tied into a small ponytail sitting just above his neck.  
  
"Come this spring..." Cloud began. I'm leaving town for Midgar."  
  
Tifa sat down on the edge of the well beside Cloud and hung her feet down the side, "All boys are leaving town."  
  
"But, I'm different from all of them," Cloud said. "I'm not going just to find a job."  
  
He stood up and spoke with pride, "I want to join SOLDIER! I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth."  
  
"Sephiroth," Tifa said to herself. "The great Sephiroth."  
  
Cloud climbed to the top of the well and looked up at the starts. The night sky was crystal clear and billions of stars shone down laying a soft blanket of blue across the land. Cloud watched the starts intently as Tifa spoke.  
  
"Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?" She had no idea.  
  
Cloud nodded still looking at the stars, "I probably won't be ale to come back to this town for awhile."  
  
"Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?" Tifa asked.  
  
Cloud smiled faintly, "I'll try."  
  
Tifa stood up and gave Cloud a bright smile, "Hey, why don't we make a promise? Umm... If you ever get really famous and I'm ever in a bind, you come save me, alright?"  
  
Cloud was confused, "What?"  
  
Young Tifa smiled even wider, "Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come rescue me. I want to at least experience that once."  
  
"What?" Cloud repeated.  
  
Tifa put her hands on her hips, "Come on! Promise me!"  
  
Cloud nodded solemnly, "Alright, I promise."  
  
Without another word, Tifa joined Cloud at the top of the well. Each of their thoughts was on each other and on the promise. Tifa smiled faintly at Cloud and gave him a small kiss on the cheek as a shooting star silently glided its way across the night sky.  
  
Cloud opened his eyes erasing the memory from his mind and he was back in Tifa's bar.  
  
Tifa looked at Cloud thoughtfully, "Do you remember now? Our Promise?"  
  
Cloud nodded, thought a few moments, and then shook his head, "I'm not a hero and I'm not famous. I can't keep the Promise."  
  
"But you got your childhood dream didn't you?" Tifa said. "You joined SOLIDER."  
  
Cloud could only look at the floor.  
  
"So come on," Tifa said taking a step towards Cloud. "I'm in a bind now and I need you to rescue me. You've got to keep your Promise..."  
  
Cloud turned towards the door to leave, "... I can't."  
  
Before Tifa could say anything else, the pinball lift went through its mechanical routine this time carrying Barret to the top.  
  
"Wait a sec, big-time SOLDIER," Barret said sarcastically. "A promise is a promise... Here."  
  
Without much enthusiasm, Barret tossed Cloud a small bag that landed at his feet. He picked up the sack and counted the Gil inside which totaled fifteen hundred.  
  
"This is my pay?" Cloud scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."  
  
"What?" Tifa said shocked. "Then you'll..."  
  
Cutting Tifa off, Cloud added, "You got the next mission lined up? I'll do it for three thousand."  
  
"What...?" Barret said knowing his funds were running low.  
  
Tifa took Barret aside and whispered to him, "It's okay, it's okay. We're really hurting for help, right?"  
  
"Ugh," Barret groaned and whispered. "That money's for Marlene's schoolin'."  
  
Barret stood thoughtfully for a moment and turned to Cloud, "Two thousand."  
  
Cloud stood motionless for a moment and then nodded.  
  
Tifa smiled a bright smile, walked over and took Cloud's hand, "Thanks, Cloud."  
  
Cloud only offered a small nod in return before going back down to the basement to get some much-needed sleep. Normally he would want to get out of this kind of gig as soon as possible, but prior obligations to a long time friend kept him in.  
  
He spent the night in the basement sleeping on old blankets with the rest of the AVALANCHE team awaiting the mission scheduled for the next morning. The next target was the No. 5 Reactor and Cloud really wasn't looking forward to this one. It seemed almost stupid to him to target another reactor so early after the first explosion. Shinra security would be tighter than ever and he was even expecting to see some members of SOLDIER on patrol.  
  
Cloud looked over to Tifa sleeping next to Marlene who was snuggled up to her father. He wondered to himself not for the first time how he let her talk him into all this and also wondered how it would end. Cloud eyes fell slowly as he slipped into sleep and dreamt of angels with glowing green eyes. 


	30. Chapter 30

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 30  
  
When Cloud woke the next morning, he was the only one left in the basement. He yawned and scratched and then walked to the lift flipping the lever sending the pinball machine down to carry him up. Tifa and Barret were standing together at the bar talking amongst themselves and little Marlene was behind the bar and appeared to be mixing drinks for customers. Cloud standing by the pinball machine caught Tifa eye and she offered him a warm smile.  
  
"Good morning, Cloud," Tifa greeted. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Cloud thought for a moment and then shook his head, "Barret's snoring kept me up..."  
  
She poked Cloud in the arm and whispered cautiously, "Keep it down, he'll hear you... Barret's always edgy before a mission. By the way, I'm going with you guys this time."  
  
Barret looked over at Cloud, "Our next target's the Mako Reactor No.5. Head to the station first and I'll fill you in on the train."  
  
Cloud nodded as and he and Tifa began to leave the bar, but Barret grabbed his arm stopping him. What now? Was Cloud's first thought.  
  
"Um, Cloud..." Barret started quietly. "I found some Materia in the No. 1 Reactor while we were there and... I don't really know how to use it. If I give you the piece I found, would you just teach me how to use it?"  
  
Cloud sighed, "Okay, I'll explain it... Basically, Materia is just condensed Mako energy making it, as a solid substance, very powerful. Each weapon and arm guard made in weapon stores is designed specifically to be able to insert Materia into it for combat, which is really just a convenient way to have access to Materia while in battle. There are several types of Materia: offensive and defensive magic, others that will make you feel stronger or smarter, and there are even some fabled to be able to summon the protectors of the Planet to help you with a very difficult battle."  
  
Barret just stood there with a stupefied look on his face.  
  
Cloud shook his head, "Now keep in mind, not everyone is able to use Materia effectively. If you haven't had any experience with it by now, I really suggest not using it. Usually those who practice physical combat can't handle Materia very effectively in battle, but there are others who research and practice the use of Materia making them very, very powerful. Like any art there are some people who have the ability naturally and some who don't, you just need to find out where you stand."  
  
Barret thought there deep in thought with his jaw slack, "I'm clueless..."  
  
"Big surprise," Cloud said sarcastically. "Don't you think that would at least be a clue that you shouldn't use it?"  
  
"Well, you handle the Materia then," Barret said and then looked at Tifa waiting for them by the doorway. "Are we ready?"  
  
Tifa nodded, "Marlene! You watch the store for me while we're gone!"  
  
Marlene peeked her eyes over the bar, "Alright, good luck!"  
  
"You're going to let her watch the store?" Cloud asked as they left.  
  
Tifa nodded with a smile, "Of course... Hardly anyone shows up at the place when I'm away... I wonder why?"  
  
As they entered Sector 7, Cloud saw a group of people gathered around a young man with brownish red hair dressed in dark suit with a white, wrinkled-looking dress shirt underneath.  
  
"I'm leaving," The young man announced. "Goin' far away. But, when I come back, I'll be a better man."  
  
The man looked over at Cloud, "Hey, Mr. Childhood Friend... You better take good care of Tifa!"  
  
"Don't worry, Johnny," Tifa said giving the young man a hug. "You take care of yourself. After spending your life here in Sector 7, I can't believe you're leaving."  
  
"I'll see you again, Tifa, but I just can't put up with my parents any longer," Johnny said giving Tifa a wink and then slowly walked out of Sector 7.  
  
"Les get goin'," Barret said impatiently. "The others are waitin' for us on the train."  
  
Cloud, Barret, and Tifa made their way out of Sector 7, past the support pillar and back towards the train station. Chatter was light as Barret and Tifa were anxious and nervous at the same time about the upcoming mission. Cloud just hoped he would get some stick action. It was mid morning, but outside it looked as it did before the previous evening. No sun or moon, no day or night, just the plate looming ominously over the Sectors and the sick glow of fluorescent bulbs lighting up the streets.  
  
When they reached the train station, the engineer was announcing the final boarding call. As they entered, there were a few passengers and a familiar dark haired man dressed in a maroon color suit.  
  
"Yo," Barret said to the others. "Looks like this ain't no private car for us, so split up!"  
  
Cloud sat by the homeless man who previously spoke to him the night before while Tifa went to the rail system terminal. Three passengers took one look at Barret's size and the gun grafted onto his arm and then fled to the front car leaving the three AVALANCHE members, the homeless man and the dark haired man in the dark red suit.  
  
"Hoodlums again," The man in the dark red suit muttered. "God, don't I just have all the luck."  
  
Barret spoke with his back to the man in the suit, "You say somethin'?"  
  
The man in the suit offered no response.  
  
Barret turned his head to the side with his back still to the man, "I said, 'You say somethin?'"  
  
The man in the suit again offered no response. Annoyed, Barred turned around and walked over to the man. Suddenly, Barret looked around with a confused and surprised look on his face.  
  
"Yo, look at that!" He said sarcastically. "The car got empty alluva sudden... What's goin' on?"  
  
"It... it's empty," The man in the suit stuttered. "Because of g... guys like you..."  
  
Barret rammed his gun arm into the pole connecting the man's seat to the ceiling putting a large dent in it.  
  
The man in the suit yelped in fear, "You should take it easy on me... You...You've seen the news, right? AVALANCHE says there'll be more bombings. Only devoted managers like me would go to work on a day like today."  
  
Barret looked at the man closely and cocked his gun, "You workin' for Shinra?"  
  
"I won't give in to violence..." The Shinra Manager stuttered.  
  
"Barret!" Tifa shouted. "Leave him alone!"  
  
"Damnit," Barret said looking at Tifa and then back to the Shinra Manager. "You lucky dick."  
  
Tifa walked towards Cloud grabbing Barret's arm pulling him to the back with her.  
  
Cloud shrugged, "So what now?"  
  
"What the hell you so calm about?" Barret said looking at Cloud. "You bustin' up my rhythm."  
  
Cloud just shook his head as the train rumbled and shifted into gear. The engineer announced their departure as the train began moving at a steady pace.  
  
"Finally," Tifa said nervously. "We're leaving."  
  
"After the train," Cloud said seriously. "What's next?"  
  
"Hah!" Barret bellowed. "Listen to Mr. Serious-About-His-Work! Awright... Jessie's probably already told you about the regular checkpoints, but there's the security checkpoint as soon as the train reaches the upper plate that checks all trains to and from the plate. They installed the security check at the plate since last night's bombin'."  
  
"Which Shinra is very proud of," Tifa added.  
  
"The problem is, we can't use our fake ID's anymore," Barret said softly. "Jessie didn't have enough time to modify the ones we have for the new security check..."  
  
"Good morning to the Midgar Lines," The engineer on the intercom cut in. "Arrive time at Sector 4 station will be 11:45."  
  
Tifa gave Barret a worried look, "That means we've only got about three more minutes to the new plate ID checkpoint."  
  
"Awright," Barret said. "In three minutes, we're jumpin' off this train, got it?"  
  
Tifa and Cloud nodded as sat firmly on a seat and relaxed.  
  
"Cloud, come over here..." Tifa said by the rail system computer terminal. "Let's look at the railway map monitor."  
  
Cloud shrugged and stood up.  
  
"Hmm?" The homeless man said as Cloud stood. "You're the only ones that'll talk to me or come to my house... I'm impressed."  
  
As Cloud passed the Shinra Manager shaking in his street, he heard him mutter something about bragging to everyone at work about his train incident. As Cloud approached the monitor, Tifa offered a warm smiled and moved over a bit.  
  
"Hmm," Tifa said thoughtfully. "It looks like you've seen this already. It's all right; I can show you some neat stuff. Come a little closer."  
  
Just as Cloud began to move closer to the monitor, the lights in the train car dimmed and flashed red with a security alarm going off.  
  
"What the...!" Tifa shouted over the alarm. "The new checkpoint was supposed to be further down!"  
  
"TYPE A SECURITY ALERT," An automated voice announced into the car. "UNIDENTIFIED PASSENGERS CONFIRMED. A SEARCH OF ALL CARS WILL BE CONDUCTED. REPEAT. TYPE A SECURITY ALERT. UNIDENTIFIED PASSENGERS CONFIRMED. A SEARCH OF ALL CARS WILL BE CONDUCTED."  
  
"What's happening!?" Tifa shouted.  
  
"What's goin' on!?" Barret yelled running up to where Tifa and Cloud were standing.  
  
A moment later, the front car opened and Jessie poked her head in looking at the group.  
  
"We're in trouble!" She shouted. "I'll explain later. Hurry! Get into the next car!"  
  
"Fuck," Barret hissed. "Someone blew it..."  
  
"UNIDENTIFIED PASSENGERS LOCATED IN CAR #1." The automated voice announced. "PREPARING FOR LOCKDOWN."  
  
"Let's move!" Barret said following Jessie into the front car.  
  
Cloud and Tifa quickly followed Barret into the front car. There were no flashing red lights and the alarms they heard were only coming from the car behind them. Biggs, Wedge and Jessie were all in the car looking wide-eyed and panicky.  
  
The automated voice came from the car behind them, "CAR #1 LOCKED DOWN. UPGRADING TO LEVEL 2 WARNING."  
  
"Shit, Hurry!" Biggs shouted sprinting for the car in front of them.  
  
A second later the lights dimmed and the red flashing light filled the car that they were in and the automated announcer's voice returned.  
  
"UNIDENTIFIED PASSENGERS LOCATED IN CAR #2. PREPARING FOR LOCK DOWN."  
  
"Just run!" Jessie yelled running after Biggs to the next car.  
  
Various complaints came from the passengers in car #2 about the group causing so much trouble. Even an elderly woman waved her walking cane at Cloud telling him to behave as he followed the others into the next car. The lights were normal and all the noise and alarms still came from the car behind them. An instant later the red flashing lights returned as the automated announcer returned as well.  
  
"UNIDENTIFIED PASSENGERS: MOVING TO FRONT OF TRAIN. CURRENTLY TRACKING LOCATION."  
  
"Just keep going! The doors are locked behind us!" Jessie yelled weaving in and out of passengers.  
  
The team made it to the front car before the engineer car and stopped.  
  
"All right! We made it!" Barret said forcing open the outer door. "Yo, over here! We're gonna have to jump out!"  
  
Tifa had her hands over her ears trying to tone down the alarms, "Scary..."  
  
Cloud looked at her in mild annoyance, "Too late to be saying that now. Why'd you come along anyway?"  
  
"Because..." Tifa started.  
  
"Hey you two!" Barret interrupted. "There ain't no time for that!"  
  
Cloud and Tifa ran to the front where Barret had the outer door open. On the way, Cloud bumped into a Shinra Guard and prepared to unsheathe his sword.  
  
"It's me, Jessie" The Shinra Guard said quietly. "How do I look, Cloud? Do I look good in a Shinra uniform?"  
  
Cloud scratched his head, "Yeah, great... Just like a man."  
  
"Great!" Jessie said and then added. "... I think?"  
  
"Okay!" Tifa yelled from the open door. The wind from the moving train was whipping her hair around and pushing her already short skirt up a bit higher.  
  
A moment later Tifa made a small leap into plate and Cloud watched through the train windows as she landed hard and rolled to a stop. Relived, Cloud watched as she slowly stood up and dusted herself off. Cloud stepped up to the open door and looked out at the moving ground and grinned. Child's play.  
  
Cloud looked at Barret, "You don't care if I go first?"  
  
Barret shook his head, "A leader always stays till the end. Don't worry bout me, just go! And don't go gettin' your spiky ass hurt, this is only the beginnin'!  
  
Cloud nodded and then jumped towards the ground, landed hard on the pavement and rolled to a stop. A little dazed, he slowly stood up and checked himself for injuries. He looked back to where Tifa had jumped just to see her running towards him.  
  
"Hey!" She called. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Cloud shook his head, "No... You?"  
  
"No," She replied. "Just a few scratches is all. Let's head up and meet the others."  
  
Cloud and Tifa jogged along the tracks after the train passed until they caught up with Barret who was grabbing at the top of his left leg in pain.  
  
"Barret!" Tifa said concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure," Barret said gritting his teeth. "I landed on my keys. Biggs, Wedge and Jessie have already gone ahead to secure the route through the Reactor."  
  
Barret looked around for a moment at their location and stood thoughtfully. They were in a long enclosed tunnel made mostly of metal and illuminated by flood lights every ten or so feet. The walls, ceiling and floor were all rusted metal and in terrible need of maintenance. The train tracks seemed to stretch on forever down a long tunnel.  
  
Barret rubbed his beard, "We're actually inside the plate now... We need to move in case Shinra's got security up in here."  
  
Cloud looked up at faded black printing on the wall that read, "Sector 4."  
  
The three AVALANCHE members jogged hurriedly beside the tracks in the direction of Sector 5. A cool wind blew down the tunnel carrying with it the faint sound of the train and it's horn. Every now and then, the plate itself would ache and groan still settling even after so many years of being in place.  
  
"Here," Cloud said pointing to a hallway with an old sign above it reading, "Sector 5."  
  
Down the hallway about ten feet was a row of brilliant blue lasers blocking the doorway.  
  
Cloud shook his head, "Those light beams are the Shinra's security sensors. We can't go any further."  
  
Cloud panned his eyes around the area looking for any alternative route. Where the left wall met the floor was a small ventilation duct with a handle on the lid. Cloud pulled on the handle until the lid gave with a loud clanging sound echoing through the tunnel. The three members held their breath expecting it to trip an alarm, but all was silent.  
  
"That's one damn tiny hole," Barret said looking down the duct. "You tellin' me to squeeze into that? No way."  
  
Cloud looked deep into the duct and after a moment Tifa joined him.  
  
"There seems to be nothing that'll get us stuck in there," She said.  
  
"Yeah..." Cloud said thoughtfully. "But if we go down this duct, we won't be able to come back up. One way trip."  
  
"We're wastin' time," Barret said impatiently. "Just go."  
  
Cloud stepped into the duct and the slick angled metal caused his boot to lose traction making him slide feet first down the duct. Soon after, Tifa followed with Barret bringing up the rear. After about twenty feet, the inclined duct gave way to one parallel to the ground and Cloud landed in a crouched position with a loud thump. He immediately moved out of the way as Tifa fell through the duct behind him landing on her rear end with a muffled thump followed by a small yelp.  
  
Quickly, Tifa scooted out of the way allowing Barret some landing room. She and Cloud heard thumps and clangs as Barret slid and bounced down the duct and right as the sound came from right above, Barret's legs, but nothing else came out of the duct as Barret got his massive upper body stuck leaving his legs dangling below.  
  
"Ugh," Barret grunted. "Pull me down or somthin'..."  
  
With a giggle, Tifa grabbed onto one of Barret's legs as Cloud grabbed onto the other pulling him down from the duct and landing Barret on top of the other two with such force the impact shook the entire ventilation system.  
  
"Goddamn," Cloud muttered standing up.  
  
"Shut yer hole," Barret said rubbing his bottom.  
  
"Over here," Tifa said pointing down a ventilation tunnel. "Looks like this leads to the reactor."  
  
The three members hunched like Neanderthals down the air duct. It was only about five feet tall towards an opening leading into a large room filled with ladders and hallways used for plate maintenance. Tifa was the first to exit the air duct dropping onto a metal platform with a light clang. The other two followed close weary of any plate technicians who may be working in the area.  
  
Across the room was a very tall ladder with a small, round figure standing next to it. The team jogged to the ladder and as they got closer, they saw Wedge standing next to the ladder.  
  
"This way, guys," Wedge said pointing up the ladder. "The reactor's up there."  
  
"Thanks, Wedge," Tifa said as Wedge gave a small salute and then jogged back the way they came.  
  
Cloud climbed the ladder first followed by Tifa and then Barret. As they reached the top they followed a small tunnel that lead to a few more air ducts with Jessie standing next to one of them.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jessie said looking at Barret. "The ID scan problem on the train was all my fault."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tifa asked.  
  
Jessie looked over to Cloud, "I tried to modify your ID card last night. I thought that I would be able to make one that would pass the new plate security check just in case, but I ruined it by not making sure it would pass the regular checkpoints first. So stupid."  
  
Jessie shook her head in frustration, "I put my heart into making it, but I failed. Next time I'll give you something more decent."  
  
"Hey, Jessie," Tifa said sympathetically. "Don't beat yourself up over it. We all made it out okay."  
  
Jessie nodded, "I'll be back at the hideout in the research room workin' on it. Go through that duct there and it will take you to the Reactor."  
  
Before Tifa could get in another word, Jessie jogged off into an air duct and out of sight. The three crawled through the air duct for about three minutes until it ended into another open maintenance area. Biggs was standing next to a ladder obscenely chewing on a piece of gum and greeted them as they came out.  
  
"We're gonna pull out now," Biggs said. "We'll meet up at the hideout after the mission's over. That duct there leads straight into the reactor... Good luck!"  
  
With that, Biggs went back the way the other three came leaving them to complete the mission. The three remaining AVALANCHE members crawled through the duct at a steady pace towards the light on the other side. The heavy smell of Mako accompanied with a teal cloud of haze flowed through the vent letting them know that they were very close to the reactor. As the duct ended, the three climbed out and took the same familiar route to the reactor core as they did the previous mission.  
  
"You notice anything odd?" Tifa asked the other two as they walked.  
  
"Yeah... "Cloud said looking around. "No guards, no security, no nothing."  
  
Barret nodded, "I figured they would have this place sealed up tighter than a drum."  
  
Cloud shook his head, "Something isn't right here..."  
  
"Never mind," Barret said impatiently. "Let's jus' get this over with."  
  
After descending a large metal staircase, the three approached the long catwalk where the Reactor core was located. Like the previous Reactor, under the catwalk was a bottomless pool of Mako silently and endlessly flowing. The catwalk creaked and groaned under their weight until they reached the core platform.  
  
As Cloud approached the core, a flash of red flooded his vision as his legs collapsed and a high pitched whining sound filled his head and echoed through his soul. He fell onto the core platform clutching his head with his hands watching consciousness fade away and his mind take control.  
  
When Cloud opened his eyes, he was still on the reactor core platform, but it wasn't the right reactor. This one was smaller and of a different design. He looked forward towards the core and Tifa was there, but... she wasn't old enough. This Tifa looked younger and was kneeling beside a man lying on the ground. The man wasn't Barret and the man was dead.  
  
"Papa..." The young Tifa's voice echoed in Cloud's head. "Sephiroth!?"  
  
The young Tifa sat up, "Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he!?"  
  
Tifa looked towards the ceiling and clenched her fists, "Sephiroth... SOLDIER... Mako Reactors... Shinra... Everything!"  
  
Young Tifa stood up with rage in her eyes, "I hate them all!"  
  
She looked beside her and saw a long sword lying beside her dead father. The sword itself was taller than a man and the normal shining metal was dulled crimson with blood. Tife looked above the core and at a metal door. She then heaved the sword off of the ground and carried it through the door. As Tifa was going through the door, Cloud's vision blurred and went white as he tried to gain control.  
  
Cloud shut his eyes as tight as they would go and when he opened them again, he was laying on the Midgar reactor platform while fuzzy and unfocused Barret and Tifa looked over him with horror on their faces.  
  
"Damn man," Barret said looking at him. "Get a hold of yourself!"  
  
"Cloud," Tifa said touching his face. "Are you alright?"  
  
Cloud stood up slowly and unsteadily with his left hand still clutching his pounding head, "Tifa..."  
  
She looked at him concerned, "What is it, Cloud?"  
  
"No... Forget it..." Cloud said getting most of himself back. "The Mako fumes... I get dizzy sometimes... but I'm okay now. Let's just hurry and get this done."  
  
Barret nodded handing Cloud the time bomb. He took it, placed it on the core platform and set the timer for twenty minutes. As soon as the bomb was armed, the three AVALANCHE members looked up expecting the security alarms to go off, but all was silent and the only sound was the hum of working machinery.  
  
"This is too weird," Tifa said as they made their way out of the reactor. "Where's all the security?"  
  
"I wouldn't say weird is the word..." Cloud said.  
  
They made their way near the exit with a steady pace until they reached the T-bridge intersection connecting the No. 5 Reactor to the plate itself. Unlike Mako Reactor No.1, the main Mako containment facility was located solely in the core itself. Suspended below the catwalk wasn't Mako with this reactor design, but the entire Sector 5 slums. Just as they were about to make it across to the Sector 5 exit, a squad of thirty Shinra Guards dressed in the same uniform as Cloud entered through the doorway blocking their path.  
  
"Shinra SOLDIERs?" Barret yelled. "What the hell's goin' on?"  
  
"What we suspected the entire time," Cloud said drawing his sword. "A trap..."  
  
The three members double-backed down the catwalk but another group of thirty SOLDIERs blocked that exit as well.  
  
"This way," Tifa said pointing to the last remaining exit on the T-bridge making sure her gloves were on tight.  
  
"Wait!" Cloud shouted. "Listen."  
  
All was silent except for the hum of machinery until both Tifa and Barret heard it. Footsteps. The sound of men's dress shoes walking on metal tapped rhythmically one by one getting closer and closer to their location. The three AVALANCHE members had their full attention focused towards the middle path on the T-bridge from where the footsteps were coming from. Coming out of the darkness from the middle path doorway was an older man dressed in an expensive maroon suit with thinning blonde hair, a moustache, and a cigar in his right hand. 


	31. Chapter 31

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Barret gawked, "President Shinra!?"  
  
"Why is the President here?" Tifa whispered.  
  
The three exchanged looks of bewilderment as President Shinra approached them.  
  
"Hmm..." President Shinra said puffing his cigar. "So you all must be that... what was it?"  
  
"AVALANCHE," Barret said impatiently. "And don't ya forget it!"  
  
Cloud took a step forward looking Shinra in the eye, "Long time no see, President."  
  
"Long time no see?" Shinra looked puzzled. "Oh... you. You're the one who quit SOLDIER and joined AVALANCHE. I knew you were exposed to Mako from the glow in your eyes. Tell me traitor, what was your name?"  
  
"Cloud," He replied flatly.  
  
Shinra nodded, "Forgive me for asking, but I can't be expected to remember each person's name... unless you become another Sephiroth that is. Yes, Sephiroth... he was brilliant. Perhaps too brilliant..."  
  
Barret brought his foot down heavily on the bridge, "I don't give a damn bout none of that, but I do give a damn about gettin' outta here before this place blows."  
  
"And such a good waste of fireworks," Shinra chuckled to himself. "Just to get rid of vermin like you..."  
  
"Vermin?" Barret said furiously. "That's all you've got... VERMIN? Y'all are the vermin! Killin' the Planet jus' to fill your pockets an' you the King Vermin. So, you'd best shut the hell up."  
  
President Shinra yawned, "You are beginning to bore me. I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner I must attend."  
  
Barret took a few steps towards the President shaking with rage, "Dinner!? Don't gimme that horse shit. I ain't even started wit you yet!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Shinra said. "You won't be left out. I've made arrangements for a... playmate for you all."  
  
A moment later President Shinra snapped his fingers and a low humming sound came from behind a squad of SOLDIERs on the T-bridge. The SOLDIERs quickly retreated back into the Reactor as a large robot propelled by a hovercraft drifted slowly towards the team.  
  
"The hell is this!?" Barret said checking the rounds in his gun.  
  
"Meet Airbuster, a techno-soldier," Shinra said calmly. "Our Weapons Development Department created him. I'm sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future testing."  
  
A warm breeze picked up followed by the chopping sound of a helicopter. A few moments later the President's personal chopper hovered close enough to the bridge for President Shinra to board.  
  
"Now then, if you'll excuse me," Shinra said tossing his cigar to the Sector 5 slums below.  
  
President Shinra moved towards the helicopter right as Cloud had reached his limit. He unsheathed his sword from his back and charged towards President Shinra ready to swing. Just as Cloud brought his sword down, he stuck cold metal as the President stepped nonchalantly into the chopper that carried him to the upper plate.  
  
"Damnit," Cloud hissed.  
  
"Yo, Cloud," Barret's voice called from behind him. "We gotta do something about this!"  
  
"This is from SOLDIER?" Tifa asked tightening her gloves.  
  
"No way!" Cloud yelled. "It's just a machine."  
  
"I don't give a shit what it is," Barret said assuming his fighting stance. "I'm gonna bust it up!"  
  
With one of its mechanical claws, the Airbuster grabbed Tifa by the neck, picked her up suspending her in the air. Her long legs dangled and kicked as she tried to free herself from the robotic arm.  
  
"... Cloud..." Tifa's voice came out ragged and choked.  
  
Barret began unloading rounds into the Airbuster leaving a trail of holes in the front panels as Cloud leapt from the middle intersection of the catwalk. He brought his sword down in one single slash severing the arm holding Tifa from the robot's body. Cloud landed behind the robot as Tifa landed on the ground in front of the machine by Barret. After she landed on her bottom with a dull thump and quickly pulled the robotic arm from her neck.  
  
After coughing and grasping for air, Tifa was helped to her feet by Barret as Cloud leapt at the machine again this time his sword stripped a metal panel from the back of the machine. The Airbuster hovered a bit higher leaning the front of its body towards Tifa and Barret while at the same time a chain gun extended from the back of the machine aimed directly towards Cloud, whose eyes grew wider than cup saucers.  
  
The Airbuster's chain gun fired round after round towards Cloud whom tried desperately to dodge as many bullets as he could. One grazed his left arm, another his left leg and he blocked most of the others with the wide end of his sword causing them to ricochet away. After regaining her composure, Tifa leapt into the air and delivered a backspin kick to the machine's head. The steel plate on her boot hit with such a force that the robot's sensors flickered, sparked, and eventually consumed by a cloud of smoke coming from the robot's interior. By now, the Airbuster was firing with its rear cannon and grasping with its robotic arm at random.  
  
The Airbuster continued to attack aimlessly and turned towards the side giving Cloud the one opportunity he needed to end the fight. He sheathed his sword and summoned the power of the Lightening elemental Materia equipped in his sword. The reactor ceilign above them darkened as the rumbling sound of thunder drowned mechanical workings of the Airbuster. An instant later, a large bolt of lightning descended from the sky impaling the Airbuster vertically. Electrical currents ran through the machine as it began to short circuit and the robot itself was shaking violently becoming very unsteady.  
  
"Cloud, get back!" Tifa shouted.  
  
The robot exploded taking an entire section of the catwalk with it. The force of the explosion forced Tifa and Barret off their feet. Between them and Cloud was a thick wall of smoke and they couldn't see a thing.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Tifa looked across the bridge towards Cloud and couldn't see him. She crawled up to where the section of the bridge had been blown away and looked in horror as Cloud dangled from the other side hanging onto nothing but a thin piece of metal, too far for either of them to reach. That one scrap was what kept Cloud from falling to the Sector 5 Slums fifty meters below.  
  
"The bomb in the Reactor's gonna blow!" Barret said tugging on Tifa's arm. "Let's go, Tifa!"  
  
Tifa looked at Cloud in horror, "Barret can't you do something? He'll fall!"  
  
He slowly shook his head, "Not a damn thing."  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa called. "Please don't die! You can't! There's still so much I want to tell you!"  
  
Cloud grunted trying to keep his grip, "I know Tifa..."  
  
"Hey," Barret called to Cloud. "You gonna be awright?"  
  
"You worry about yourselves," Cloud said strongly. "I'm all right, but take care of Tifa!"  
  
Barret nodded, "Alright... Sorry bout all this."  
  
"Stop talking like this is the end!" Cloud called back.  
  
An instant later, the bomb that AVALANCHE planted inside the Reactor exploded with such a force, it seemed to shake the Planet. The scrap of metal that Cloud was hanging onto shook loose from the main bridge and fell to the Sector 5 slums below carrying Cloud with it.  
  
Tifa reached over the edge of the bridge after Cloud, but Barret pulled her back towards him and held her sympathetically. He knew that Tifa had some sort of thing for Cloud and couldn't figure out why. Even though he didn't like the skinny kid one bit, he had to admit he had balls.  
  
"Aw, don't be upset, Tifa," Barret said softly. "I'm sure this is walk in the park for 'im."  
  
Tifa just nodded with a silent tear streaming down her cheek as she looked down to the Sector 5 slums.  
  
------  
  
Cloud tried to open his eyes, but all was black. The last thing he could remember was the metal scrap coming loose on the bridge and then... just falling. While staring into the blackness, again the familiar voice returned to him... It was his voice. He didn't quite hear it, but then it was filling his mind. It was everywhere and it was nowhere.  
  
You all right? His own voice asked. Can you hear me?  
  
"Yeah..." Cloud replied in his own consciousness.  
  
Back then, you could get by with just skinned knees.  
  
"What do you mean, by 'back then?'" Cloud asked his voice.  
  
What about now? Can you get up?  
  
Cloud was confused, "What do you mean by 'that time?' What about now?"  
  
Don't worry about me. You just worry about yourself now.  
  
"I'll try," Cloud replied.  
  
Slowly, Cloud tried to get up still seeing nothing but blackness.  
  
"Oh!" A closer female voice said. "He moved!"  
  
How about that? Cloud's far away voice said again. Take it slow now... Little by little...  
  
"Hello?" The closer female voice asked. "Hello?"  
  
"I know..." Cloud replied to the voice in his mind. "Hey... Who are you?"  
  
"Hello?" The closer female voice asked again. "Hello?"  
  
Slowly, Cloud began to regain his vision. The blackness faded into blurs of green, yellow and brown... and pink. He closed his eyes as tight as he could and turned his head to the side. When he opened his eyes, he saw a single... flower. He tilted his head up and saw that he was lying in an entire patch of flowers. Was he in a field? Was he... dead? He turned his head up again and was sure he was dead and he was in heaven. A beautiful angel with glowing green eyes was looming over him with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Are you okay?" The Angel asked.  
  
Cloud sat up and looked around realizing he wasn't dead, and he wasn't in a heavenly field... But he still wasn't convinced that the woman next to him wasn't an angel.  
  
"This is the church in the Sector 5 slums," The Angel said softly. "You suddenly fell on top of me, you really gave me a scare."  
  
"I..." Cloud said still collecting himself. "Came crashing down?"  
  
The woman nodded, "The roof and the flower bed must have broken your fall. You're very lucky."  
  
"Flower bed," Cloud said looking around. "Is this yours?"  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
Quickly, Cloud stood up and moved out of the flowerbed feeling a bit dizzy. He brushed himself off and looked at the woman.  
  
"Sorry about that," He said.  
  
The woman smiled, "The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place. They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Midgar, but for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here."  
  
The woman kneeled down to the flowerbed and began to tend the flowers that had been disturbed by Cloud's fall.  
  
"So," The Angel said still busy with the flowers. "We meet again. Do you remember me?"  
  
Cloud looked at the woman thoughtfully, then at the flowers, then at the woman again. And made the connection.  
  
"Yeah..." He said smiling a little. "I remember you. You were selling flowers on the upper plate."  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy," The woman smiled looking up from the ground. "Thanks for buying one."  
  
Cloud nodded and then kneeled down to help the Flower Girl tend to the flowers that he had disturbed.  
  
"Say," The Flower Girl said looking at Cloud's sword lying on the ground a few feet away. "Do you have any Materia?"  
  
Cloud nodded, "Yes, some. Nowadays you can find Materia anywhere."  
  
"Yeah, but mine is special," The Flower Girl said amused. "It's good for absolutely nothing."  
  
"Good for... nothing?" Cloud laughed. "You probably just don't know how to use it."  
  
"No, I do," The Flower Girl insisted. "It just doesn't do anything. I feel safe having it though... It was my mother's."  
  
"You know," The Flower Girl looked into his eyes. "I feel like talking. Do you feel up to it? After all, here we are meeting again, right?"  
  
Cloud shrugged, "I don't mind."  
  
The Flower Girl smiled, "Wait here, I have to check these flowers. It'll be just a minute."  
  
The Flower Girl stood up and stretched, then walked over to the other end of the flowerbed and began to water the flowers.  
  
"Just a little longer," The Flower Girl said to Cloud still looking at the flowers.  
  
"Oh!" She stopped and almost dropped the water can. "Now that I think of it... we don't know each other's names, do we?"  
  
The Flower Girl put down the water can, walked over to Cloud and gave a little curtsey, "I'm Aeris, the only Flower Girl in Midgar. Nice to meet you."  
  
"The name's Cloud," He said with confidence. "Me...? I do a bit of everything."  
  
"Oh..." Aeris said in awe. "A jack of all trades."  
  
"Pretty much," Cloud said and smiled. "I do... whatever's needed."  
  
Aeris put her hand over her mouth and giggled politely.  
  
Cloud raised his eyebrow, "What's so funny? What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Sorry," Aeris said still giggling. "I just..."  
  
She cut herself short when she noticed a thin man standing in the church entrance. The young man had fiery red hair pulled back into a ponytail sitting just above his neck. A few misshapen strands hung in his face, but the sunglasses resting on top of his head held most of it back. The man had two scars, one under each eye, and was dressed in a very familiar dark blue suit. 


	32. Chapter 32

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 32  
  
"Sorry," Aeris said still looking at the figure standing in the doorway. "Bad timing on my part."  
  
Cloud narrowed his eyes and began to move towards the man, but stopped when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt.  
  
"Cloud," Aeris whispered. "Don't let it get to you. Now that I think of it... Have you ever been a bodyguard? You said you do a bit of everything, right?"  
  
Cloud looked over to the Flower Girl and subconsciously ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair, "Yeah, that's right."  
  
Aeris looked towards a hallway leading out the back of the church, "Then take me out of here... Take me home."  
  
Clouds stared into Aeris' green eyes for a few seconds, glanced at the figure standing in the doorway, and then back to Aeris again and nodded, "Okay, I'll do it... But, it'll cost you."  
  
Aeris brought a delicate hand up to her chin, "Well then, let's see... I don't have anything, really... Living in the slums is tough sometimes. How about if I go out with you once?"  
  
Cloud raised an eyebrow and studied Aeris' face searching for any sign that would suggest that she was kidding. The woman just looked at Cloud with her strange green eyes staring deeply into his own awaiting a response. A few strands of her chestnut brown hair danced in front of her eyes as they darted quickly over to the man in the doorway and then back to his eyes again.  
  
Knowing this man had something in for her that wasn't all hugs and snuggles, Cloud gave her a nod and began to walk towards the figure in the doorway. The man did look like he could be dangerous, but he wasn't the only reason why Cloud agreed. There was something... different about this woman Cloud couldn't quite put his finger on. That she was somehow special.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but..." Cloud said approaching the man.  
  
"You don't know me...?" The man replied in a smooth voice still staring at Cloud.  
  
Cloud studied the man a bit more, "Oh yeah... I know you. That uniform..."  
  
"Hey," Another voice called from outside as three armed Shinra Guards entered the church and stood behind the Turk who was still looking at Cloud.  
  
"This one's a little weird," a Shinra Guard said looking at Cloud.  
  
"Shut up," Cloud said getting irritated. "Shinra trash."  
  
"Hey, Reno," The guard said looking at the man in the blue suit. "You want him taken out?"  
  
The Turk looked at Cloud appearing to size him up, "I haven't decided yet."  
  
Cloud's hand moved slowly towards the sword on his back as the Shinra Guards looked at each other and at Cloud.  
  
"Um," One Shinra Guard whispered looking at the other two. "The guy's wearing a SOLDIER uniform... Isn't he one of us?"  
  
Another Shinra Guard who was on the heavy side shook his head, "Sure don't look like it. Man, I knew I shoulda called in sick today. I'm not in the mood to be endin' up in the hospital cause I got assigned the shit job to fight a SOLDIER."  
  
The other two Shinra Guards nodded in agreement as Reno just stood staring at Cloud with his lips tightened into a small smirk.  
  
Aeris looked around and gave Cloud another tug on the back of his shirt, "Don't fight here, you'll ruin all the flowers!"  
  
Cloud looked at Aeris then back to the Turk. She gripped lightly on his arm and pointed towards the back of the church, "There's an exit back there."  
  
Cloud nodded, took Aeris by the arm and quickly ran with her to the back of the church. As the two fled, Reno slowly walked towards the back exit and stopped when he stood right in the middle of the flowerbed. He looked around his feet and saw that he destroyed a good number of delicate flowers.  
  
The Turk stood thoughtfully for a few seconds and looked towards the exit, "They were... Mako eyes."  
  
A moment later Reno looked back towards the Shinra guards and muttered to himself, "Yeah, all right. Back to work, back to work."  
  
Reno continued to walk towards the exit where Cloud and Aeris escaped and the Shinra Guards began to follow, "Oh! And don't step on the flowers..."  
  
As Reno exited the Guards followed him passing the flowerbed and mocked sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Reno!" One Guard called, "But, you just stepped on them!"  
  
"They're all ruined!" another laughed.  
  
"You're gonna catch holy hell!" The heavyset one snickered as they went out the back exit.  
  
The last guard through the door entered just in time to see Reno pointing towards the far wall where the SOLDIER and the girl were trying to escape.  
  
"There they are," Reno announced. "Over there!"  
  
Cloud and Aeris were running up a large flight of stairs towards the attic a second level that lead towards the attic. There was a hole in the back wall of the church the size of a large truck and lodged through the hole was a giant rusted old rocket pointed nose-down into the floor of the church. The large metal rocket sat ominously in the holy scene. A soft light came in through broken stained glass windows shining directly on where Reno and the Shinra Guards had entered the back room.  
  
After making it up the staircase, Cloud and Aeris stood on a wooden walkway about four feet wide that wrapped around the wall and lead to the attic stairs. Aeris looked in horror as about half way to the attic stairs, the rusted rocket protruding through the outside wall had obliterated the walkway leaving a section about five feet wide that they would need to jump to reach the attic stairs. They stopped in front of the large gap and immediately looked around for another route.  
  
"Cloud..." Aeris said nervously looking down on the approaching Shinra Guards.  
  
"I know," Cloud said examining their situation. "Looks like they aren't going to let us go."  
  
"What should we do?" Aeris asked worriedly.  
  
"We can't let them catch us, can we?" Cloud grinned as Aeris shook her head. "Then, there's only one thing left."  
  
Cloud took a few steps back and without hesitation, took a short running leap and made the jump flawlessly across the gap landing with one knee on the wooden walkway as it shook and creaked tiredly under him.  
  
"Aeris," Cloud beckoned Aeris. "This is the only way."  
  
She looked down through the hole and seeing a good thirty foot drop. She quickly took a step back, gulped, and then shook her head at Cloud.  
  
"Alright," Cloud said knowing she wasn't in the condition to make the jump. "I'll hold them off."  
  
Aeris nodded, "Right!"  
  
A moment later, Reno's voice came echoing from below, "The Ancient is getting away! Get her!"  
  
Two Shinra Guards stood examining their situation as one Guard immediately aimed his weapon up towards Aeris and fired. Aeris screamed after a bullet flew by her ear as several more blew pieces of the wall off behind her and splintered the wood beneath her feet. Aeris lost her balance and fell off the walkway and slid and rolled down the old rocket until she hit the hard floor with a thud.  
  
"Aeris!" Cloud called after her as she fell.  
  
The Shinra Guard who fired his weapon only got off about a tenth of the rounds he had intended before Reno produced a small rod with a small switch on the handle and stepped towards the Guard. The Turk snapped his wrist jerking the metal rod towards the ground extending it into a three-foot long nightstick and knocked the Guard's weapon out of his hands sending it smoking to the ground. The Guard looked at Reno with an expression of utter stupidity on his face.  
  
Reno narrowed his eyes at the Guard, "He said he wants the Ancient alive, so pick that ridiculous thing up and go get her."  
  
The Shinra Guard nodded dumbly, picked up his gun, and ran towards Aeris who was still recovering from her fall.  
  
Aeris opened her eyes and saw the church spinning in a dirty haze. She pulled herself to her knees and dusted her pink dress off and looked up in time to see the Shinra Guard who fired at her charging straight towards her.  
  
"Cloud!" She called looking towards the attic. "Help!"  
  
"Damnit," Cloud hissed under his breath.  
  
He looked up towards the support rafters, which were all that was left of the attic. He saw a good-sized hole in the ceiling and a few old wooden barrels. He looked at the barrels and then looked down towards the Guards and grinned. He quickly ran up the attic stairs and carefully approached the barrel closest to him. He looked down through the rafters and lined up his target. With a shove, Cloud pushed the barrel and watched as it fell heavily to the bottom floor.  
  
Aeris shrank against the wall as the Shinra Guard approached her. She was ready to go kicking and screaming when something above the Guard's head caught her eye. Before she could even begin to think of what it may be, the Guard got off a muffled scream before being pushed to the ground. Sand exploded from a barrel and kept the Guard pinned to the ground, as he lay unconscious.  
  
Aeris jumped quickly to her feet, clapped in happiness, and sprinted towards the large staircase leading to the wooden walkway again. She made it about halfway up the stairs when a large hand grabbed her ankle pulling her face down on the stairs. She looked behind her and saw a heavyset guard grinning at her while pulling her towards him. A few moments later another large barrel landed on the guard and exploded sending sand flowing over the side of the stairs.  
  
After pulling her leg out from under the pile of sand, Aeris dusted herself off and cheered up towards Cloud. She jogged the rest of the way up the stairs, ran down the walkway and stopped at the five-foot hole in the wooden walkway and started at it with a determined look in her eyes. She scooted back as far as she could and stood for a moment collecting herself. After seeing the third Shinra Guard running up the stairs, Aeris had all the time she needed. She sprinted towards the gap and jumped as far as she could and it was just enough. She landed on the other side uttering a small yelp as her left foot slipped off the ledge. She pulled it up quickly dusted herself off as her heart pounded madly in her chest.  
  
The third guard was preparing to make the jump when Aeris closed her eyes. The Shinra Guard looked around dumbly as be begun to sweat. Realizing what was happening, the Guard tried to run, but it was too late. A massive ball of white flame engulfed him and the Guard began to scream in agony. A few moments later there was nothing left but ashes and his blackened gun. Cloud watched with his mouth agape while Reno stood on the bottom floor shaking his head and muttering something about alcohol and being underpaid.  
  
Aeris ran up to the attic and followed Cloud as they carefully crossed the old wooden rafters and towards a worn hole in the church's A-frame ceiling. Cloud climbed out of the hole and offered his hand to Aeris who gladly accepted it and he helped her through. They now stood in the stale air of the slums looking down from the roof of the church into the surrounding Sector.  
  
Aeris chuckled nervously while catching her breath, "They're looking for me again."  
  
Cloud looked at her in surprise, "You mean this isn't the first time they've been after you?"  
  
She shook her head, "No."  
  
"That man in the suit," Cloud said. "He's from the Turks."  
  
"Hmm..." Aeris didn't appear to know what the Turks were.  
  
"The Turks are an organization in Shinra that scout for possible SOLDIER candidates," Cloud explained.  
  
"This violently?" Aeris said appalled. "You would think they were kidnapping me!"  
  
Cloud nodded, "But... They're also involved in a lot of dirty stuff on the side. Spying, murder, you know."  
  
"They sure look like it," Aeris said solemnly.  
  
"But, why were they after you?" Cloud asked. "There must be a reason, right?"  
  
"No, none that I know of..." Aeris said softly looking at the ground and then looked up. "I think they believe I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER!"  
  
Cloud laughed, "Maybe you do. You wanna join?"  
  
"I don't know," Aeris said. "Either way, I don't want to get caught by those people!"  
  
Cloud nodded and smiled, "Then, let's get outta here."  
  
Aeris followed Cloud as they slowly climbed to the edge of the church roof and made a small jump to a small house with a metal roof next to it. Cloud quickly ran across the buildings jumping expertly from roof to roof while poor Aeris lagged behind.  
  
"Wait!" Aeris called from far back. "Wait, I said!"  
  
Cloud turned around and watched in humor as Aeris slowly jogged across the building behind him and delicately jumped onto the roof where Cloud was standing.  
  
"Funny," Cloud chuckled. "I thought you said you were cut out to be in SOLDIER?"  
  
"Oh," Aeris said breathing heavily. "You're terrible!"  
  
Cloud laughed out loud as Aeris took a step closer. "Hey, Cloud. Were you ever in SOLDIER?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "I used to be... How did you know?"  
  
Aeris stepped even closer about a foot from his face, "Your eyes... They have a strange glow."  
  
Cloud nodded thinking that Aeris was one to talk. Her strange emerald eyes seemed to glow as well, but not like Mako eyes... They were something different.  
  
"That's the sign of those who have been infused with Mako, a mark of SOLDIER," Cloud explained. "But, how did you know about that?"  
  
Aeris looked surprised, "Oh... Nothing."  
  
Cloud was confused, "Nothing?"  
  
"Right, nothing!" Aeris said happily taking Cloud by the arm. "Come on, let's go, Bodyguard."  
  
"Wait," Cloud said grabbing her arm. "I thought you said your Materia didn't do anything...?"  
  
"Huh? Oh..." Aeris looked at the ground, "Um, it doesn't."  
  
Cloud was confused, "Then what did I just see you do back there to that last guard? I've only seen that kind of magic come from Fire Materia."  
  
Aeris nodded, "I don't have any Fire Materia..."  
  
Aeris turned around showing Cloud the stone in her ponytail ribbon. Cloud looked at it closely trying not to notice the fragrant smell of her hair. It was a very light teal color with swirls of white. This was definitely not Fire Materia and Cloud had never seen anything like it before.  
  
"Where," Cloud said slowly. "Did you get this?"  
  
Aeris turned back around, "Like I said, it was my mother's."  
  
Cloud was utterly baffled, "Then how could you cast that magic without the Materia? I don't underst..."  
  
Aeris cut him off, "Look, I don't know. It's always been that way. Can we please not talk about it?"  
  
He nodded and felt terrible knowing he made her uncomfortable, "Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to pry."  
  
Aeris feigned a smile, "Don't worry about it! Let's go home."  
  
The two crossed the buildings in silence until they reached the edge of the houses. This time Cloud made an effort to go slow for Aeris. He helped her down a large pile of metal panels and old car parts on the side the house until they were both on solid ground.  
  
"Phew!" Aeris said happily. "We finally made it off! My house is down there, not too far. Let's hurry before that Turk finds us!"  
  
Cloud followed Aeris as she led him past a sign that read "Sector 5 Slums" and towards her home. Cloud thought that this was a particularly dirty Sector and it wasn't just the streets that were unclean. Run down small buildings were the Sector's main business location and someone even appeared to have made a home in a large sewage pipe.  
  
As they were passing the sewage pipe a loud moaning came from inside. It sounded like a man, but Cloud wasn't sure.  
  
He looked at Aeris, "Is someone hurt?"  
  
"This guy is sick," Aeris explained as the checked in the large pipe. "In his head I mean. He was just wondering around mumbling when someone picked him up and left him here."  
  
"Oh," Cloud said approaching the man inside.  
  
The man didn't seem to notice either of them and just sat mumbling to himself apparently about an upcoming high school reunion or something.  
  
"Look," Aeris pointed to the man's wrist. "He's got a tattoo. It looks like a number... 2?  
  
"Yeah," Cloud shrugged.  
  
"Come on," Aeris grabbed Cloud's arm. "Let's go. There's nothing we can do."  
  
They walked by a few shops that were beginning to close for the day and Cloud finally saw why a person like Aeris would live in a place like this. At the edge of the slums was a nice, two-story house that looked like it should belong in a nice town like Kalm. It sat on the edge of the ground where the earth had tumbled away forming a small cliff side beside the home. A small wooden bridge had been built connecting the house side and the other across the cliff and on the other side was a large garden that consisted of nothing but flowers. To Cloud, this place and the church both had the same ethereal feel and he had no trouble understanding why flowers only bloomed in these two places. It just felt... Holy.  
  
Aeris reached into her jacket pocket and fumbled out a key ring with only one key on it and slid it into the lock. A wooden sign on the door that read, "The Gainsboroughs," wobbled as she opened the door.  
  
"I'm home, mom," Aeris called to the kitchen.  
  
A plain, older woman but still very pretty walked over smiling at her daughter. She looked at Cloud and then looked expectantly at Aeris.  
  
"This is Cloud, my bodyguard," Aeris introduced.  
  
"Bodyguard..." Aeris' Mom looked upset. "You mean you were followed again!? Are you all right? You aren't hurt are you!?"  
  
Aeris' Mom lovingly hugged her daughter and inspecting her to make sure she wasn't hurt.  
  
"I'm all right," Aeris assured. "I had Cloud with me."  
  
"Thank you, Cloud Thank you so much," Aeris' Mom said sincerely. "My name is Elmyra. Excuse me a moment; I have laundry to finish upstairs. Please make yourself comfortable. Aeris, there's leftovers in the fridge beside the milk. You two help yourselves."  
  
Elmyra went upstairs leaving Aeris and Cloud alone. Aeris looked into Cloud's eyes for a whole minute before she said anything.  
  
"So..." Aeris said. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
Cloud looked at his watch and thought about the mission. He needed to get back to the AVALANCHE headquarters, not just to let Tifa know he was okay, but to get his money.  
  
"Is Sector 7 far from here?" Cloud asked. "I need to get to Tifa's Seventh Heaven, it's a bar there."  
  
Aeris looked at the ground, "Is Tifa a... girl?"  
  
"Yeah," Cloud responded a bit confused.  
  
"You know," Aeris pushed. "A girlfriend?"  
  
"Girlfriend?" Cloud asked and let out a chuckle. "No, nothing like that."  
  
Aeris laughed politely, "Well, that's... nice. Let's see... Sector 7? I'll show you the way."  
  
"You gotta be kidding," Cloud said. "Why do you want to put yourself in danger again?"  
  
Aeris shook her head and smiled, "I'm used to it."  
  
"Used to it!?" Cloud exclaimed and then thought for a moment. "I don't know... getting help from a girl..."  
  
"A girl!!" Aeris said putting her hands on her hips. "What do you mean by that!? You expect me to just sit here and do nothing now after hearing you said that!? Hah!"  
  
Aeris went to the bottom of the staircase and called up, "Mom! I'm taking Cloud to Sector 7! I'll be back in awhile."  
  
Elmyra came down the stairs looking concerned, "But dear..." Then Elmyra shook her head. "I don't know why I even bother, you never listen once you've made up your mind. But, if you must go, why don't you go tomorrow? It's getting pretty late now."  
  
Aeris checked the small clock on the wall, "Yeah, you're right, Mom."  
  
Elmyra motioned towards the staircase, "Aeris, please go and make the spare bed for Cloud."  
  
"Sure," Aeris said and started up the stairs. She glanced at Cloud just before she was out of view and Cloud felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and honestly didn't know if it was god or bad.  
  
Elmyra approached Cloud looked directly into his eyes. She looked tired, but strong. Her beautiful brown hair tied up would be the same color as Aeris' if it weren't for the strands of grey.  
  
"That glow in your eyes..." She said. "You're from SOLDIER, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Cloud thought and then shook his head. "Rather I used to be."  
  
"I worry about my daughter leaving the house and you should already know why," Elmyra said sadly. "I don't know how to say this because Aeris seems fond of you but... Would you please leave here tonight? Without telling Aeris?"  
  
Before Cloud could respond, he heard Aeris call for him upstairs. He followed Aeris' voice upstairs feeling Elmyra's pleading eyes on him every step of the way. He reached the top and went to the furthest bedroom at the end of the hall where Aeris was just finishing up making the bed.  
  
"You need to go through Sector 6 to get to Sector 7 from here," Aeris said. "Sector 6 is a little... tricky, so you'd better get some rest tonight."  
  
Cloud nodded and looked at the perfectly made bed and smirked when he saw the little stuffed Moogle she put by the pillow.  
  
"Cloud..." Aeris said so softly it was almost a whisper.  
  
Aeris took a step close to Cloud and laid a small soft kiss on his cheek. When she stepped back he could see a million thoughts behind her strange green eyes, but all went unsaid when she turned towards the door.  
  
"Good night," Aeris smiled.  
  
Cloud just smiled as Aeris stepped out and gently closed the door behind her. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed taking off his boots. He turned off the lamp and let his mind wander from Tifa, to AVALANCHE, to Aeris, to Shinra, to Barret, and back to Aeris. Aeris and her flowers. Aeris and her green glowing eyes. Aeris and her mysteries.  
  
And Cloud slept... 


	33. Chapter 33

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 33  
  
... Seem pretty tired...  
  
Cloud's mind stood on the thin line between sleep and consciousness in something almost delirium. The voice was back and this time Cloud was too tired to really care why he kept hearing it and how it got there.  
  
You haven't slept in a bed like this... in a long time.  
  
Cloud tried to remember, "Oh yeah... Ever since that time."  
  
Cloud's mind still hung in the delirium just before sleep remembering "that time" in the past. He was on a bed much like this one, but the house was very different, much smaller, and much poorer. It was old, but it was cozy with its cobblestone and hard wood floors. A woman with hard blonde hair pulled back up into a high ponytail paced the house with pride sparkling in her eyes. Cloud knew she was his mother but he also knew that she was...  
  
"My how you've grown," Cloud's Mom said. "I bet the girls never leave you alone."  
  
"... Not really." Cloud heard himself say.  
  
"I'm worried about you," She said. "There are a lot of temptations in the city. I'd feel a lot better if you just settled down and had a nice girlfriend."  
  
Cloud shook his head lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, "I'm all right."  
  
"You should have... and older girlfriend," Cloud's Mom pushed. "One that will take care of you. I think that would be the perfect type for you."  
  
A moment later, Cloud's eyes shot open and he jerked up in bed. He was back in the small bedroom of Aeris' house and had the stuffed Moogle in his arms. Cloud looked at the clock on the side of the bed and it read almost three in the morning. I must have fallen asleep, Cloud thought.  
  
He stood up, slipped his boots on, put the stuffed Moogle back on the bed and went to the door. He put his ear to it and heard exactly what he had hoped for: Nothing. Cloud tiptoed past the door before the stairs, which was Aeris', careful not to step on any loose wooden floorboards, which might wake her. He hated just leaving her like that, but knew he had to. Not only because Aeris' mother requested him to either, but he needed to get back to the team.  
  
Cloud went down the stairs, quickly but quietly and made it out the front door managing not to wake Aeris or her mother. He walked towards Sector 5 then turned and looked back towards Aeris' house. It slept silently as the rest of the Sector did at such an early hour. Cloud turned away from Aeris' house just in time to miss the curtain moving in the upstairs window.  
  
Even at an hour like this, there were still a few residents of the Sector awake and going about their things. One man was out working on an old car listening to a small TV set that sat on his front porch. Cloud passed him and the TV slowly and pretended not to be too interested in was on.  
  
"... for the news," The TV murmured. "Due to a terrorist attack by the group named AVALANCHE, parts of Midgar that were temporarily out of power for the latter half of the day, it will be restored momentarily. Following President Shinra's lead, Mayor Domino also spoke out publicly against AVALANCHE..."  
  
The rest of the news was cut off when the owner of the TV changed the channel until he reached a very trashy talk show.  
  
As Cloud was leaving the main business district of the Sector, he walked by the large storm drain where the Sick Man lived. As he was studying the storm pipe he felt a presence looming behind and eyes burning the back of his head. Cloud slowly turned around and saw Aeris standing behind him with her arms crossed and an expression on her face that read, "And what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Aeris just smiled, "You're up bright and early."  
  
Cloud shook his head and looked at the ground, "How could I ask you to come along when I knew it could be dangerous?"  
  
Aeris stood thoughtful for a moment, "Are you done?"  
  
Cloud ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the upper plate.  
  
"You have to go through the slum in Sector 6 to get to Tifa's Seventh Heaven," Aeris said as they started walking. "I'll take you there."  
  
Cloud couldn't refuse... Not anymore. Why she wanted to keep going out of her way to help was beyond him, especially when she was putting herself in danger. As they walked through Sector 6, they talked about this and that... The weather, who's the leading Chocobo Races this year, and of course about each other. This part of Sector 6 was a large highway that looked like it had begun construction long ago, but was never finished. Cloud helped Aeris up the parts that seemed tricky with unstable earth and sharp rocks, but she managed to handle herself well. After about twenty minutes of walking through the torn highway, they reached a very old and rundown playground.  
  
Aeris pointed to a large gate behind the playground, "That's the gate to Sector 7."  
  
"Thanks," Cloud said turning to her. "Are you gonna be all right going home?"  
  
"Oh no!" Aeris said dramatically tilting her head back and putting her right wrist on her forehead. "Whatever will I do!?"  
  
Cloud blinked as Aeris threw herself into a small fit of giggles.  
  
"Isn't that what you want me to say?" she asked.  
  
"You know," Cloud said looking at her almost shyly. "You could come to Sector 7 with me for awhile."  
  
Aeris looked at him surprised, "I could do that... But, won't I be in your way?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'in the way?'" Cloud was confused.  
  
Aeris just shook her head and smiled, "Nothing!"  
  
Cloud looked over to the old playground and thought of how morbid it seemed. Only one swing worked, the monkey bars were old and rusted, and the teeter was missing the totter. Aeris looked at the large slide, which was a giant fat cat with the slide going through it. With a sparkle in her green eyes, she ran around the back of the cat, climbed to the top and sat between the ears.  
  
"I can't believe its still here. I used to play here when I was younger," Aeris said with a hint of nostalgia. "Cloud! Come on up!"  
  
Cloud shrugged and went around the back of the fat cat, climbed to the top and sat by Aeris.  
  
"What rank were you?" Aeris asked scooting closer to him.  
  
Cloud blinked, "Rank?"  
  
"You know," Aeris said. "In SOLDIER."  
  
"Oh... I was..." Cloud began but for a split second, he honestly couldn't remember. Whiteness and static shot through his mind, and immediately after, he could remember.  
  
"First class," Cloud said looking at Aeris, but she didn't appear to notice his delay in answering.  
  
Aeris nodded, "Just the same as him."  
  
"The same as who?" Cloud asked.  
  
Aeris looked shyly away, "My first boyfriend."  
  
"Were you two... serious?" Cloud asked slowly. Was that jealously he was feeling?  
  
"No... Not really," Aeris lied. "But, I liked him for awhile."  
  
"I probably knew him," Cloud said. "What was his name?"  
  
Aeris shook her head, "It doesn't really matter."  
  
Aeris closed her eyes for a few seconds, but those seconds seemed to stretch into a year. A year of memories, a year of happiness, a year of... him.  
  
It was about six years ago and young Aeris was sixteen years old. Not for the first time and certainly not for the last, Aeris had been on the run from Turks in another one of their vain efforts to kidnap her. It was about four o'clock in the afternoon, but the sky was dark with rain and glowing with Mako pollution.  
  
Aeris had been in the supermarket on the upper plate gathering the items on the list that her mother had given her. She was in good spirits while wandering though the store and hummed a small tune while sorting through the tomatoes. She picked a few that she liked, put them in a bag and placed them on the silver scale that hung from the ceiling holding the vegetable misters.  
  
While inspecting the weight, the silver chrome of the scale turned a dark blue as a shadow covered the bright fluorescent lights on the ceiling above her. Her eyes went wide and dread engulfed her. Aeris knew what stood behind her. She turned around to see the largest man she had ever seen in her life. She didn't recognize the bald man with the sunglasses, but she did recognize the neatly tailored blue suit.  
  
"Are we going to have a situation?" The man with the sunglasses asked blandly.  
  
Aeris shook her head and then intentionally dropped her purse. Her mind raced as she slowly bent over to pick it up. A thousand ways to escape whirled through her mind and all seemed like wrong ones. As she put her hand on her purse, she thought to herself that the old tricks are the best tricks. She stood up so quickly, swinging her purse forward square between the Turk's legs and he bent over with a grunt. Aeris screamed, pushed the Turk back and swung her purse again this time hitting the side of his head knocking his sunglasses off.  
  
This was the first and last time Aeris bothered trying to scream for help. No one moved, no one cared. All the shoppers just looked away, not meeting her eyes and pretended like nothing was happening. They all knew what happened to those who interfere with the Turks and none of them wanted to meet the same fate as that girl with the green eyes.  
  
Aeris ran as fast as she could out of the supermarket, weaving in and shoppers and food displays. She passed through the automatic front doors and ran into the rain only to be captured by two Shinra Guards waiting outside in case she eluded the Turk. They grabbed her arms, but the rain and their gloves made Aeris one slippery girl. She jerked free and ran down the street as fast as she could with both the Guards hot on her tail.  
  
Aeris bumped into bystanders on the street, saying sorry each time she did so, and rounded corner after corner, but still couldn't lose the Guards. When in sight of the train station, Aeris sprinted as fast as she could towards the building. When she rounded the corner of the station, she ran head on into someone standing on the platform and sending them both sprawling onto the wet concrete.  
  
The man landed on his back and Aeris landed right on top of him. Exhausted, she lay on top of him for a moment, her head resting on his chest as her lungs breathed hot fire. After a moment she looked up to see who it was and saw a young man around her age with long spiked dark brown hair and a worried look on his face.  
  
"I... I'm..." Aeris started with her lungs still burning. "I'm... sorry."  
  
"Hey, are you okay? You really..." The man couldn't seem to finish what he was saying when he looked into her eyes and then lost himself. She was stunning.  
  
"I..." Aeris said offering her hand to the man to help him up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."  
  
"She went over there!" A voice called from behind the station.  
  
Aeris looked sharply towards the train station with nothing but fear in her eyes and then looked back at the man who was now standing again looking at her. The man followed her large green eyes as they desperately looked for a way out thinking that they seemed to glow just a bit.  
  
Before she could find a way to escape, the two Shinra Guards rounded the corner and Aeris heard a weapon click. She turned around to see the Guards both aiming their guns at her and they too were out of breath. Before anyone could speak, the man with the brown hair took her hand, pulled her behind him and narrowed his eyes at the Shinra Guards.  
  
"Step away from the girl," One Guard ordered. "She's none of your business."  
  
The man shook his head, "Maybe... But it seems to me that she doesn't want to be your business either."  
  
"I won't ask again," The same Shinra Guard said. "Move away."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't do that," The man said still holding onto Aeris' hand. It was soft and small and so delicate. He could feel her shaking behind him and he didn't know if it was fear or the cold rain.  
  
"Take her," The first Guard ordered the second.  
  
The second Guard nodded and stepped towards Aeris and the man.  
  
"Alright, this is..." That is all the second Guard said right before the man with the brown hair let go of Aeris' hand, kicked the gun out of the Guard's hand right his right foot, did a half swing and delivered kick with his left foot into the Guard's stomach. The force pushed the Guard back hard against the wall of the train station building knocking him unconscious.  
  
The first Guard stared wide-eyed in awe for a moment before he made his move. This one wasted no time and immediately fired his gun at the two. The man with the dark hair quickly pushed Aeris and followed her behind the other side of the station building. Bystanders screamed and fled at the noise of the shots as Aeris and the man stood with their backs against the building while pieces of brick were torn off the corner of the building by the bullets.  
  
A whole minute went by before the Guard stopped fired to reload his weapon. Without hesitation, the man with the brown hair charged around the corner at the Shinra Guard and grabbed the Guard's right arm and twisted it around his back forcing him to drop his weapon. The Guard fell face first to the ground and the man dug his knee into the Guard's back while still twisting his arm. With his free hand, the man picked up the gun and placed it against the Guard's head.  
  
"I don't know why you're harassing that young lady over there, but it's stopping now," The man twisted the Guard's arm tighter and he screamed. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Y... Yes!" The Guard pleaded, but was barely audible over the approaching train whistle. "Just please... please don't kill me!"  
  
The man smiled, pulled the gun back and stuck it heavily against the Guard's head knocking him unconscious. A moment later, more shouts echoed down the street as the approaching train docked. The man put the gun in his coat pocket and ran back behind the station building where he left Aeris. She was still standing against the wall and shaking very badly.  
  
The man gave her a warm smile and took her hand, "We need to get you out of here."  
  
Aeris could only nod her head as the man led her onto the train and waited for it to depart. Aeris looked out the window and saw the bald man in the blue suit running up with a good half dozen more Guards searching the station. The train doors closed announcing its departure just as the Turk looked into the window and made eye contact with her. He sprinted to the doors as the train began to move, but the platform ended into tracks and rock forcing him to stay behind. The bald man stood calmly for a second before turning around and laying his fist hard into the concrete pillar behind him. Aeris couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw the pillar crack from the punch.  
  
"Phew!" The man said plopping down hard onto the train seat next to her. The car was empty except for the two of them.  
  
"Are you alright?" The man asked. "Are you hurt or anything?"  
  
"No... I..." Aeris began and then thought for a moment. "You just saved my life."  
  
The man offered a white confident smile and nodded his head, "Yeah, they had it in for you... Any idea why the Shinra are after you?"  
  
"No..." Aeris lied. "But... How did you know that was the Shinra?"  
  
The man laughed, "Because I work for them! I'm in the SOLDIER division, First Class."  
  
Aeris gawked, "If you work for them then why did you help me!?"  
  
"Just because I work for them doesn't mean I agree with everything they do," The man winked at her. "Besides, even if I did agree, I couldn't just stand by and watch them kidnap such a beautiful girl."  
  
The man went wide-eyed as the last part just slipped out. He scratched his head and looked away from her eyes. Those green eyes that seemed to draw him deeper into her.  
  
"Well, thank you," Aeris blushed. "I owe you so much. Please let me do something for you... Will you come to my place tonight for dinner? I'm sure my mom would want to thank you personally for all you've done for me."  
  
"Of course," The man said and then stuck out his hand. "I'm Zack, by the way."  
  
"I'm Aeris," She smiled at the proper introduction. They shook hands and Aeris couldn't seem to take her hand back right away. She found herself completely infatuated with this man. He wasn't exactly a knight in shining armor, but was definitely close enough. They sat silently for a moment still holding hands and staring into each other. Zack uttered a nervous chuckle as he took his hand back and looked out the window.  
  
"Where's your stop?" Zack asked trying to sound casual.  
  
"Sector 5 slums," Aeris said without a trace of embarrassment.  
  
"You're kidding!" Zack laughed. "I would think someone like you would live in a nice condo on the upper plate..."  
  
"Why would you think that?" Aeris asked crossing her arms smiling.  
  
"Well, because you're..." Zack started and then blushed a bit.  
  
The train intercom came on announcing Sector 5 train stop and relieved Zack in knowing that he didn't have to dig himself out of that one. Aeris stood up and for the first time inspected her clothing, which was all muddy from her tumble in the rain and pouted.  
  
Zack looked at her, "What's up?"  
  
Aeris shook her head, "My mom's gonna kill me. Look at my clothes!"  
  
Zack laughed out loud, "Because of that?! If she loves you, she's not going care about your clothes after she hears what happened."  
  
Aeris thought for a moment, "You know... you're right."  
  
Zack flashed his confident white smile as the train slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Zack held out his elbow, "Shall we?"  
  
Aeris smiled and held his arm as the walked all the way to her house. When they arrived, Aeris pulled her house key out of her purse and slid it into the lock. Before she could even turn the key, the door flew open and her worried looking mother stood in the doorway.  
  
"Aeris!" Elmyra cried as they entered the house. "Where have you been? I just sent you for a few groceries! You know I don't like you going to that church. You could get hurt by a loose piece of wood that could fall..."  
  
Elmyra cut herself short when she finally saw the man standing next to her, "And who is this?"  
  
"Mom, this is Zack," Aeris introduced.  
  
Elmyra raised an eyebrow and slowly offered her hand to the man, "I'm Elmyra Gainsborough, Aeris' mother. What are you doing with my daughter?"  
  
Zack only uttered a nervous laugh before Aeris explained what had happened from the bald man with the sunglasses, to running through the Midgar streets, and finally to Zack rescuing her at the train station.  
  
When Aeris was done, Elmyra looked back at Zack, not with suspicion this time, but with gratefulness, "Thank you, Zack. I'm sorry if I seemed rude, but I am very protective of my daughter and you can probably figure out why."  
  
Zack nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Mom?" Aeris asked. "Can Zack stay for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Of course he can," Elmyra said smiling. "Why don't you get cleaned up, Aeris? Zack can help me with dinner. It should be ready by the time you're done."  
  
"Okay," Aeris said going upstairs.  
  
Elmyra looked at Zack's glowing eyes for a moment and Zack was sure she was going to ask about them. Elmyra never did and just smiled a tired smile and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Elmyra did the cooking while Zack set the table.  
  
"So are you from Midgar, Zack?" Elmyra asked.  
  
Zack shook his head, "No, I came from Gongaga Village. My parents still live there."  
  
Elmyra nodded, "What brought you to here?"  
  
Zack laughed, "It may sound kinda dumb but. Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to be a hero just like Sephiroth. So I moved here and made it into SOLDIER."  
  
Elmyra dropped a dish and it shattered on the floor, "You work for... Shinra?"  
  
Zack nodded moved to help pick up the shattered plate.  
  
A flash of hostility crossed Elmyra's face right before her look of gratefulness, "Well, I suppose if you were like most of them, you wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to save my Aeris. Thank you again, Zack."  
  
Zack just smiled and ran his hand through his hair then went back to picking up the broken plate. He heard someone coming down the stairs and as he looked over, he could feel his mouth nearly drop to the floor. Aeris had come down from getting cleaned up and she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was pulled up into a neatly twisted ponytail with a strange white rock that almost looked like Materia sitting in a ribbon. She walked to the kitchen and Zack quickly stood up and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Why don't you two have a seat?" Elmyra said. "It's almost ready."  
  
They took their seats beside each other at the table and Elmyra joined them shortly after. It was good meal, not just the food but the company as well. Elmyra found herself liking Zack a great deal in the short amount of time that he had been there. He was polite, smart, and above all, he seemed very honest. After the meal was over and the three finished cleaning up, it was getting around to nine o'clock in the evening.  
  
"I hate to say it," Zack said apologetically. "But I need to get going. I have to be up early tomorrow for training exercises. Thank you for the dinner, Elmyra, it was great."  
  
Elmyra smiled, "Thank you for everything, Zack. Please come back any time."  
  
Aeris took his arm, "I'll walk you out."  
  
They stepped outside onto the front porch and Zack looked over Aeris' shoulder to all the blooming flowers.  
  
"Wow," He said softly. "You know, I've never seen flowers in Midgar before."  
  
"Yeah," Aeris said. "I love taking care of them, for some reason they have no problem blooming here."  
  
"You should try selling them," Zack suggested. "Buying a flower from a pretty lady like you would brighten most anyone's day in a place like this."  
  
Aeris blushed.  
  
"Hey," Zack said. "Can I see you again?"  
  
Aeris put a hand over her mouth and giggled to herself.  
  
Zack blinked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," Aeris said smiling. "You're talking like this is the end of a date."  
  
"No, it's not," Zack said and smiled his confident smile. "But I would like to take you on one. That is if you want..."  
  
Aeris just smiled, leaned forward and softly kissed Zack on the mouth. The kiss lasted only three seconds, but it seemed to linger on Zack's lips for the rest of the evening.  
  
"Zack..." Aeris whispered. "Good night."  
  
Zack smiled at her feeling a bit dazed, "Good night, Aeris."  
  
The two met on a regular basis for the next year and it was the happiest year of Aeris' life. Zack never told her or anyone why Aeris hadn't had any kidnapping threats by Shinra Inc. and Aeris didn't want to bring it up... She hoped those days were finally over, but still had her doubts. She would have never guessed that the one ordering the Turks to find her was constantly being fed misinformation on her whereabouts. She never knew that one of the highest-ranking SOLDIER members of Shinra... her own Zack was sabotaging records and doing everything he knew possible to stop the Shinra from finding her. Zack didn't know why Shinra wanted her and he never found out, but he would do... and did everything he could to keep Shinra away from her.  
  
Things couldn't be going better for Aeris and Zack until almost a year after they met Zack was summoned on assignment to Nibelheim. The two met the night before in the Sector 6 playground and sat talking for hours while sitting on the fat cat slide. When the talking was through and the night left nothing but expression of actions, they went back to Zack's apartment and made love not for the first time... but, for their last. Zack woke Aeris up early in the morning only to say goodbye and that he would miss her and promised that he would be back as soon as he could.  
  
Zack never came back from Nibelheim.  
  
Aeris waited for eight months. She checked the mail every day hoping for a letter. She checked Zack's apartment every day to see if he had returned. The last day she stopped by the apartment, Shinra Realty had it listed it for sale. Aeris was heartbroken. She didn't think that Zack had run off and started a new life without her. She honestly believed that something had happened to him, but she didn't believe he was dead. She didn't feel him in the Lifestream...  
  
------  
  
Aeris opened her eyes and she was once again sitting on the fat cat slide with a First Class SOLDIER sitting next to her. But it wasn't Zack. Or was it? Aeris felt the two seemed so similar. Not just the uniform and the job, but their expressions and confident personalities as well. She didn't want to get hurt again.  
  
"Aeris..." Cloud said looking curiously at her. "You okay? You look lost."  
  
"I'm fine," She said sadly. "I just..."  
  
Before Aeris could finish, a loud crashing sound came from behind them. They quickly turned around to look and saw the large gate to Sector 7 open with a large coach pulled by a chocobo come rolling in. On the back was a lovely woman with dark brown hair flowing to the back of her knees. She was wearing a very small blue dress revealing her long legs and better than average breasts that bounced proudly as the cart rolled towards the business district of Sector 6. Two men appeared to be hitting on the woman who returned the favor giving them nudges and winks. On the side of the cart was sign bold black cursive that read, "Corneo."  
  
Cloud literally jumped up, "Tifa!?" 


	34. Chapter 34

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Aeris climbed down from the fat cat and watched the coach until it was out of sight in the Sector 6 business district, "That girl in the cart was Tifa? Where was she going? She looked kind of... odd."  
  
Before Cloud could speak, Aeris took off towards the business district after the cart.  
  
"Wait," Cloud said as he jumped off the slide. "I'll go on alone! You go home!"  
  
"Damnit," Cloud hissed under his breath as he chased after Aeris who in turn was chasing after Tifa. When he finally caught up to her, she was standing below a large fluorescent sign that read, "Wall Market." The streets were alive with people, neon signs, and over eager salesmen. Gentleman's clubs, bars, small businesses, and "working women" lined the streets of Wall Market making it into Midgar's prime red light district. An older man wearing a large brown trench coat closed at the front and wore shoes with no socks. As the man passed Aeris, he slowed his pace, licked his lips at her, and made a gesture with his right finger going in and out of his balled left fist.  
  
Cloud took a step forward towards the man, "Get the fuck out of here."  
  
The man seemed to recognize Cloud's clothes and turned away walking quickly down the street and disappeared into the anonymous crowd.  
  
"This place is scary in a lot of ways," Aeris said. "Especially for a girl, so we've got to find Tifa fast."  
  
Cloud just nodded thinking about how this could be a lot worse for Aeris. Tifa had no problem taking care of herself. She put up with drunks slobbering over her nightly at her bar... It was Aeris he was concerned about. She seemed a bit too innocent for a place like this and he knew the men here could just smell it.  
  
They began walking down the main street looking for any sign of Tifa. Men on the streets seemed to be eyeballing Aeris more than any other woman out there. It made Cloud feel protective, but even though he would never admit it, he liked just being seen with her.  
  
"Hey you two!" A man called from a doorway. "You look like you could use some... rest! We have a big beautiful room. Round rotating bed, hot tub, mirrors on the ceiling..."  
  
"Not interested," Cloud said flatly as Aeris giggled.  
  
"Maybe she's over there?" Aeris said pointing to a sign that read, "Honey Bee Inn."  
  
"Maybe..." Cloud said as they walked. "You okay with this?"  
  
"Of course!" Aeris said taking Cloud's arm. "I've got my bodyguard to protect me."  
  
Large billboards above the building displayed scantily clad woman in tiny bumblebee outfits. There were several men outside the doors talking amongst themselves, each waiting for their Honeybee. Outside the group of men, Cloud saw a very familiar guy standing out front with short brown hair wearing a plain black jacket with a white button-up shirt underneath.  
  
"Man... Should I go... or not?" The man said to himself. "I get so mental at times like this, I'm hopeless!"  
  
The man looked over and seemed to recognize Cloud, "Hey! Aren't you Cloud? Tifa's friend?"  
  
Cloud nodded, "Johnny?"  
  
"You mean..." Johnny stuttered. "You're here for some..." Johnny trailed off mumbling to himself and finished with a barely audible, "...also?"  
  
Cloud shook his head and grinned, "Don't bring me down to your level."  
  
"I know," Johnny chuckled in spite of himself. "I decided this after a lot of deep thought. My last memories of Midgar... you know."  
  
Cloud just shook his head and walked with Aeris up to the bouncer of the Inn.  
  
"Welcome!" The bouncer greeted Cloud looking him over. "Even unpopular dweebs like you may meet your destiny here! You lookin' for a girl?"  
  
Cloud nodded, "You know a girl named Tifa?"  
  
The bouncer rubbed his unshaven face, "Hey, you're pretty fast. Tifa's our newest girl. Normally we like our new ones to get... acquainted with as many guys as possible, but unfortunately she's having an interview right now. Here at the Honey Bee Inn, it's customary for all the new girls to be taken to Don Corneo's mansion. The Don's a famous dilettante, but for some reason now he wants to settle down and is in the market for a bride."  
  
Cloud nodded and turned to Aeris who was busy warding off one lame pickup line after another from the men idling outside the club. Cloud stepped between Aeris and the crowding men and didn't say anything. He didn't have to. The men quickly dispersed and went back to waiting for their favorite Honeybee to come available.  
  
"The bouncer said Tifa's in Don Corneo's mansion," Cloud said as continued walking. "You know where that is?"  
  
Aeris nodded, "It's furthest building north in this Sector. Not far at all."  
  
The two made their way up the streets of Wall Market again passing eccentric men, working girls, and every now and then a seemingly normal person. At the far end of the Sector was a mansion designed in Wutainese style with a man in a black suit and sunglasses standing sentry at the front door. Cloud approached the man and tried to act friendly. Before he could say anything, the sentry shook his head.  
  
"This is the mansion of Don Corneo," The sentry said. "The most powerful man in Wall Market. Look, the Don's not into men so don't let me catch you here again..."  
  
The sentry looked over the woman standing next to him, "Hey, you got a cute one with you... I'm sure the Don would have lots of fun playing with her..."  
  
Aeris smiled a bit and slowly blinked, "Excuse us a moment."  
  
She took Cloud by the arm and pulled him aside, "This is it. I'll to take a look. I'll tell Tifa about you when I find her."  
  
"No!" Cloud said and looked over to the sentry who was busy talking into his PHS. "You can't..."  
  
Aeris put her hands on her hips, "And why not?"  
  
Cloud looked for a way to put it nicely, "You do know what kind of place this is, don't you?"  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do?" Aeris said. "It's obvious you can't go in there with me."  
  
Cloud scratched his head, "Well being a man that'll be pretty hard. Besides, if I just bust in there, it'll probably cause too much commotion. Then again, I can't let you go in alone. First we need to find out how Tifa is doing..."  
  
Cloud stopped when he saw Aeris laughing to herself, "What's so funny?"  
  
Aeris shook her head, "The only way we both can get in there is if you dress up like a girl."  
  
Cloud's eyes went as wide as saucers, "What!?"  
  
Aeris walked back over to the bouncing and put her hands on her hips. The bouncer looked at her and put his PHS away, "You decide yet?"  
  
"Just wait," Aeris said trying not to laugh. "I've got a cute friend I want to bring."  
  
The sentry nodded, "Well, if she's as half a hot are you are, I... I mean the Don would be very happy to see her, too."  
  
"Aeris!" Cloud hissed as they walked back towards Wall Market. "I can't..."  
  
Aeris elbowed him in the side, "You are worried about Tifa, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but..." Cloud complained. "Isn't there another way?"  
  
Aeris shook her head and smiled, "Nope. Hey look, there's a clothing store over there."  
  
Cloud followed Aeris into the clothing shop and they looked around at various dresses. Cloud kept his head down hiding his crimson face from the other women shopping for dressed. He wished he were anywhere but here shopping for a dress for himself.  
  
After spending ten minutes going through dresses, Aeris shook her head and sighed, "These are all way too small..."  
  
Aww, too bad, Cloud thought in contempt. Guess we're gonna have to find another way. You know I was really looking forward to putting a dress on.  
  
"Excuse me," Aeris said approaching the saleswoman at the front counter. "I'd like to get a dress, but it needs to be custom made..."  
  
"Umm... It might take a little while," the saleswoman said. "Is that all right?"  
  
"What's the problem?" Aeris asked.  
  
"Well my father, the owner, has been in a bit of a slump lately," The saleswoman replied. "You see, he makes all the dresses."  
  
"And where is your father?" Aeris asked.  
  
The saleswoman laughed, "He's probably plastered at the bar."  
  
"So..." Aeris said. "You're saying we can't get a dress unless we do something about your father?"  
  
The saleswoman nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry. He doesn't listen to me anymore and he's caused so much trouble. Would you guys help bring him back?"  
  
Aeris looked at Cloud and giggled again, "Well, if we don't do something, we don't get a dress, right?"  
  
The saleswoman nodded again, "Really!? You'll help? Thank so much, I just don't know what to do with him anymore."  
  
"Alright, we'll do something," Aeris said taking Cloud's arm. "Let's go."  
  
Cloud followed Aeris down a few buildings to the closest bar. Unlike the streets, when they entered, no one took any notice of Cloud or Aeris. The bar was dark and smoky and very grim. There was an old jukebox by the entrance and above it was an old dusty picture with words written under it reading, "In dedication to Jonathan Serra." There was a man and a woman talking at the bar, one waiting to use the restroom and then one man sitting by himself staring at nothing but the drink in front of him. Aeris walked over to the man slumped over the drink and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me," Aeris said politely. "Are you the father of the girl at the clothing store?"  
  
The man slowly turned around and sighed. His breath reeked of his alcoholic drink and it looked like he hadn't showered in a month, "I own the clothes shop... but I ain't your father."  
  
Aeris blinked, "I didn't say that..."  
  
Cloud was getting impatient, "Make me some clothes."  
  
The old man took a drink and sighed, "I don't make men's clothes and I don't feel like makin' anything right now."  
  
Aeris grinned, "Cloud, you wait over there for a second, I'll try and talk to him. Why don't you go have something to drink?"  
  
Cloud shrugged and took a seat at a table across the room.  
  
"You know, Mister," Aeris said to the owner. "He always said that just once, he'd like to dress up as a girl. That's why I wanted a cute dress for him..."  
  
The drunken owner choked on his drink, "What!? A tough lookin' guy like that?"  
  
Aeris nodded, "So, how about it? Will you make him one?  
  
The drunken man rubbed his unshaven stubble looking at Cloud, "... Might be interesting. I was gettin' a little bored just makin' regular women's clothes."  
  
Aeris clapped her hands, "Then you'll do it for us?"  
  
The drunken man nodded, "Yeah, all right. What kind of dress you want?'  
  
Aeris considered this, "Something that feels soft... And something that shimmers!"  
  
The man ordered another beer, "Hmm, you got it. Give me five minutes to finish my drink and I'll head to the shop. Drop by in an hour or so and it should be ready."  
  
"Thanks!" Aeris said walking back over to Cloud and sitting down at his table. "It'll be ready in an hour. Let's get something to eat while we're waiting."  
  
Cloud and Aeris had a light lunch with little conversation. It was obvious to Aeris that Cloud was very uncomfortable doing this, but as much as she hated to admit it, it was kind of fun. After they finished eating and paid the tab, the two walked back over to the clothing store ready for Cloud's new attire. The bell above the door chimed merrily as they entered the store.  
  
"Oh you're here," The owner said as they entered and then eyed Cloud curiously. "It's ready. Go try it on."  
  
Cloud flushed as he snatched the dress from the owner and stormed towards the dressing room with his head down. He threw the dress on the stool in the dressing room and drew the curtain across. Cloud leaned his sword against the wall and stripped out of his SOLDIER uniform piece by piece and dropped them in a pile in the corner. He stood naked except for his black boxers with little green cactuars on them and looked at the dress in utter confusion.  
  
"How... do you put this thing one?" Cloud muttered to himself. He slipped the dress over his head and fumbled with the zipper in the back only managing to get it half way up. Cloud looked in the mirror and just shook his head. He had never felt so ridiculous in his life. His eyes shot to the curtain when he saw it pull back and Aeris' green eyes peeked in.  
  
"Whoa!" Cloud screamed trying to cover himself. "What are you doing!?"  
  
Aeris just looked at him thoughtfully, "Hmm... It's still not right... Oh! A wig, that's what you need!"  
  
If Cloud had a gun he would have shot himself. He pulled the dress back over his head and put his regular clothes back on and almost immediately felt "normal" again. As he left the dressing room, he saw Aeris talking to the woman behind the counter.  
  
"Excuse me," Aeris asked politely. "Do you know where we can find a wig?"  
  
The saleswoman nodded, "I thought you might need one, so I talked to a friend. You know the gym here? You'll find a lot of people there like him. Go and have a talk with them."  
  
"... Like me?" Cloud said giving Aeris a look. "What did you tell them?"  
  
Aeris giggled a bit, "Does it matter? Anyhow, we got a pretty dress! Now we just need a wig."  
  
Cloud just shook his head before they left the clothing store and crossed the street to the exercise gym. The gym smelled like sweat and cheap cologne. Two men were practicing squats in the boxing ring while another was punching a large bag. A man who was dressed in feminine clothing was admiring himself in the large weightlifting mirrors. After he saw them enter, he swiftly walked to Cloud and gave him a wink. Cloud's stomach lurched.  
  
"Are you the one..." The man said checking Cloud out. "Who wants to be cute?"  
  
Cloud blinked, "Cute?"  
  
Aeris stepped in front of Cloud, "Right. About the wig..."  
  
"Yeah I heard," The man said still looking at Cloud. "But it'll cost ya."  
  
"Big Bro!" The feminine man called and then looked at Cloud. "The only way you're gonna get cuter is if you can beat the Big Bro!"  
  
An enormous man with legs the size of rain barrels climbed out of the boxing ring and stood a few inches from Cloud's face.  
  
"That's right!" The weightlifter said arrogantly. "So, you've got to compete with me! Let's do squats... I'll beat you right out of this gym!"  
  
Cloud snickered and looked at the first man dressed in feminine clothes, "If this guy is Big Bro, does that mean you're...?"  
  
Aeris tried to hold in a laugh as well, "The beautiful Bro?"  
  
The Beautiful Bro looked offended, "What? You didn't know? Never mind that, come over here."  
  
Beautiful Bro lead Cloud to Big Bro who was doing stretches.  
  
"You know how this goes?" Big looked at Cloud. "Start from the ready position, squat, and then get up back to the ready position in perfect form, like this."  
  
The weightlifter did a few squats in front of Cloud.  
  
"Got it?" Big Bro asked.  
  
Cloud nodded, "Got it."  
  
"Whoever has the most squats at the end of 30 seconds gets the wig. I'm not going to lose, The Beautiful Bro's wig is mine!" Big Bro shot a wink to Beautiful Bro that made Cloud shudder. "So you want practice?"  
  
Cloud shook his head, "No."  
  
"Then lets get started!" Big Bro and Cloud went to the ready position. "Beautiful Bro, you keep count!"  
  
Beautiful Bro nodded and looked at the clock on the wall, "Start!"  
  
Cloud and the weightlifter began doing squats with Aeris watching in utter amusement. She couldn't tell who was ahead, but the intent expression on Cloud's face made Aeris want to collapse on the floor in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Stop!" Beautiful Bro called and looked at Cloud. "You had twenty-one squats and he had nineteen. That's really something... I'm a man of my word, so here you are."  
  
Man? Cloud thought to himself as he was handed over a blonde wig that had two braided pigtails.  
  
Big Bro balled his fists, "I'm mad... I'm so so so mad!"  
  
"Shut up," Beautiful Bro said turning towards the weightlifter. "Don't cry just because you lost!"  
  
"Let's go," Cloud said taking the giggling Aeris by the arm and leading her out.  
  
Cloud frowned at her as they left the store, "I'm glad you find this amusing."  
  
"I'm sorry," Aeris said still smiling.  
  
"Hey," Aeris said as a man walking by thrust something into her hand. "Its a member's card to the Honey Bee Inn... I think we should check it out. It's owned by Don Corneo, so we might be able to find out some more info on exactly where in the mansion Tifa's at."  
  
Cloud nodded, "Not a bad idea. They won't let you in, though."  
  
Aeris nodded, "I know. You can do this on your own I'm sure."  
  
They made their way back down to the Honey Bee Inn for the second time. A few more men had gathered around. Some were debating on whether or not to become a member, others just here looking for a chance to see some action. Cloud approached the bouncer, flashed the member's card that Aeris had given him and was let in without a moment's delay. Seeing Aeris now available, the men flocked to her like moths to a light.  
  
As the large gold door shut behind him, Cloud looked around the Inn and shook his head. Numerous beautiful women clad in tiny, revealing bee outfits walked about the room. Some were going in and out of rooms and into the employee's only room in the back. The rest were toying with the other young men all waiting for their turn in one of the private rooms with their favorite Honey Bee. The few Honey Bees who stood alone eyed Cloud curiously and cautiously while one of them winked and wet her lips at him.  
  
Cloud blushed and scratched the back of his head, "What am I doing here?" 


	35. Chapter 35

The Cry of the Planet  
  
Chapter 35  
  
The Honey Bee Inn was painted pink and gold with the floor in covered in gold tile displaying the large shadowed profile of a pretty girl. The lobby had six doors: two to the left, two to the right, the one he came in through, and one directly in front of him at the end of the lobby. A pretty young woman in a Honey Bee outfit approached Cloud hastily.  
  
The Honey Bee sighed, "Poo... I uh mean, Sir... Hurry... Please just choose a room."  
  
"Gosh he's so weird," The Honey Bee muttered under her breath. "Then again they all are..."  
  
Cloud cocked an eyebrow and bee-lined towards the middle room, opened the door and stepped in. Several Honey Bees were doing their make up, changing clothes and gabbing to each other. The conversation was mostly about who had the freakiest customer today.  
  
One Honey Bee was looking at herself in the mirror very carefully, "Hmm... I just can't seem to lose any weight."  
  
The Honey Bee saw Cloud's reflection in the mirror and jumped, "Sir! You can't come in here!"  
  
"Yuck, a pervert," The Honey Bee muttered.  
  
Cloud noticed a Honey Bee a few seats down looking at him and trying not to look at him while she did her make-up. She seemed to be talking to the girl next to her, but Cloud couldn't make out what she was saying.  
  
"Oh God," The Honey Bee muttered. "Here's another one of those guys. You know, the delicate type. Just ignore him..."  
  
The other girl glanced at Cloud and nodded.  
  
"Hmm..." The first girl said. "I guess he doesn't realize his position. I feel sorry for him... Just ignore him. Ugh, he's still here. God, what a pest. I wish he would leave. What a dog."  
  
The girl smiled a bit.  
  
"That's it, I'll name him Pooch. He's still there, is he following me? What if he follows me home? Yep, just like a dog. Poochy will do it, I'm sure. Ugh, this guy makes me sick... and his eyes are weird too."  
  
"He's a paying customer," The second girl said. "Let's at least say 'hi' to him."  
  
The first girl looked at Cloud in disgust, "Uh... Hel... Hello."  
  
Cloud just shook his head, turned around, and closed the door behind him. The Honey Bee who had greeted him had disappeared and Cloud was on his own to find any info on Tifa. He went to the first door and the sign on the door read, "The Lover's Room."  
  
He tried the doorknob, but it wouldn't turn. Cloud kneeled and looked through the keyhole. He saw an elderly couple relaxing in a large suite. He could hear the muffled sound of them speaking though the door and listened carefully.  
  
The woman looked at the man, "What's wrong, Grandpa? You keep sighing."  
  
"You know..." The man looked around.  
  
Grandma followed his eyes, "You talking about this room?"  
  
Grandpa nodded, "I know our son rented this for us and all, but it's too nice for us. Big round bed, gorgeous tub... I just can't get comfortable."  
  
Grandma laughed, "Don't worry about it. You keep complainin' and we'll get thrown out."  
  
Cloud stood and walked over to the second door on the right and read the sign, "The Queen's Room." Cloud tried the doorknob and like the other one, it wouldn't budge. He kneeled and looked through the keyhole, "What the...?"  
  
Inside were a few men in business suits operating several pieces of equipment making wind noises, lightning flashes, and thunder sounds. There was a man in the center on a pedestal dressed in a king's robe with a business suit on underneath.  
  
The King held out his arms as though he was making a speech, "The wind's calm now... It's the curse of the resurrected Satan. Our beloved Queen does not awaken... The time is ripe. A legend has been passed on through generations."  
  
One man working the wind sounds whispered to the man next to him working the lightning, "Psst! Hey, should we stop him soon? We have a luncheon with President Shinra..."  
  
The second man nodded and whispered back, "You tell him."  
  
The first man shook his head, "I can't tell him."  
  
The second man whispered louder, "Come on!... Oh well. Hopefully this will be over soon."  
  
The King spoke again, "A legend has been passed on through generations... The sought after Promised Land... The One with Teal Eyes and a Great White Sword on his back will not lead to the Promised Land."  
  
The first man rubbed his eyes and whispered back to the second, "It's like this every time we have a business trip to Midgar... We come all the way just for this."  
  
Cloud watched thoughtfully for a moment and stood up, "I'm wasting too much time."  
  
He walked to the other side of the lobby and looked at the remaining two doors, "The Group Room" and "The Fucking Room." Both doors were unlocked.  
  
Cloud went to the latter and beckoned a Honey Bee from across the lobby, "I'll take this room."  
  
The Honey Bee rolled her eyes, "You're not going to have a change of heart, are you?"  
  
Cloud was getting irritated with her attitude, "Don't make me repeat myself."  
  
The Honey Bee scoffed and opened the door, "Oh, don't be angry with me. All right, please go in."  
  
Cloud entered the room and as soon as the Honey Bee shut the door behind him, a white light flashed in his mind and he fell to the floor. He got to his elbows and looked at the washtub on the other side of the room. His vision was dark and blurred. What he saw by the tub was a faint image of... himself. His image was polishing his sword and stopped to look at Cloud.  
  
"Hmm...? You...?" His image asked using Cloud's voice. "What are you doing in a place like this?"  
  
Cloud grabbed his head as a sharp pain tore through his mind and fell to the floor again.  
  
His image stood still, "That's what I want to ask you. Should you be foolin' around here? You know she's not here... You think problems will go away just thinkin' about them?"  
  
Cloud's image held his sword above his head and began to rise off the ground. It floated soundlessly towards Cloud and then sank until Cloud and his image became one... And all Cloud saw was black.  
  
Shortly after Cloud's "own" Honey Bee entered the room and tripped over him lying down by the door.  
  
The girl called out the door, "Help! Someone...! Hurry!"  
  
"You can't change anything just by sitting back and looking at it," Cloud's voice told him.  
  
"What are you saying?" Cloud asked back.  
  
"It's started moving..." Cloud's voice replied.  
  
Cloud didn't understand, "What has?"  
  
Cloud's voice came back, but a thousand miles away, "Wake up..."  
  
A loud deep voice called, "Wake up!"  
  
Right after Cloud heard the voice that wasn't his, he felt a flat pain on the side of his face. He opened his eyes and a large, well-built man wearing nothing but spandex underpants was hovering over Cloud and was preparing to slap him again. The man stopped when he saw Cloud's eyes open.  
  
"Phew! I'm so relieved," The man said sitting next to Cloud on the bed. "Bubby! I heard you collapsed."  
  
Cloud sat up, "Ugh?"  
  
"I'm Mukki," The man introduced, "and your time is up here. Bye, buddy. Don't get depressed over a thing like this... Believe it or not, it happens all the time."  
  
Cloud looked at "his" Honey Bee and she spoke, "I'm so sorry... There are a lot of adult things going on. For your inconvenience, please take this, okay?"  
  
The girl handed Cloud a slinky piece of black lingerie and Cloud held it in confusion, "For me? I don't get it."  
  
Both Mukki and the Honey Bee motioned to the door and Cloud left still carrying his new piece of lingerie. He turned to the exit and stopped dead and smirked to himself. Cloud turned around heading back towards the Honey Bee dressing room and went in with the smirk still on his face.  
  
Cloud opened the door and scanned the dressing room until he saw what he wanted. He walked pass a few half-dressed Honey Bees and sat next to one doing her make up.  
  
"Hey there," Cloud said trying not to sound like a creep. "Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Uh?" The Honey Bee looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Could you put some make up on me, too?" Cloud asked giving his best innocent look.  
  
The Honey Bee looked at him, looked around at the other Honey Bees who didn't seem to be paying any attention, and then looked at Cloud again. She blinked a few times and then dabbed in her powder and started to apply it to Cloud's face.  
  
"No, no," The Honey Bee frowned. "This isn't your shade at all..."  
  
The girl picked a new powder and pasted Cloud's face in a tasteful manner. She did the same with blush, eye shadow, and mascara, carefully choosing the right shades and colors for Cloud's complexion.  
  
After finishing she pointed to the mirror and snickered as Cloud gawked at himself.  
  
Cloud stood up now feeling like a complete idiot, "Uh... Thanks."  
  
The Honey Bee just eyed him curiously as he left, "Oh... my..."  
  
As soon as Cloud stepped out of the dressing room, a Honey Bee grabbed his arm and ushered him towards the door.  
  
"Sir," She said impatiently. "It's almost closing time... Please remember any personal belongings."  
  
She nudged him out of the main entrance then closed and locked the door behind him. Cloud was now standing outside around a crowd men surrounding one woman. They all looked a shade of pink as the fluorescent Honey Bee Inn sign buzzed loudly. The men were all pushing and shoving to bet he next to talk to the woman in the middle. One man got pushed back and stumbled beside Cloud.  
  
The man looked at Cloud and pouted, "Awww! I want flowers, too! But, I get so nervous in front of cute girls...It just seems more natural to get cautious."  
  
The man looked at Cloud's face and gave him a weird look. Cloud quickly turned his head away and pushed through the crowd of guys. Aeris seemed to be making a nice Gil selling the few flowers she still had on her to the men who wanted a bit more from here then just flowers...  
  
Aeris looked up after completing a sale and smiled at Cloud, "Hey! You're back. Oh... And look at your face! You're so... pretty! We should have no problem getting into the mansion now!"  
  
Cloud grumbled and handed Aeris the lingerie.  
  
"Ohh, soft," Aeris giggled and put it in her pocket. "Maybe I can try this..."  
  
"What?" Cloud said rubbing his face.  
  
"Oh! Nothing..." Aeris blushed and grabbed Cloud's wrist. "Don't touch your face! You're going to smear it and then you're just going to look cheap."  
  
"Har har," Cloud said as they walked though Wall Market. "I just wanna get this over with."  
  
As Aeris and Cloud walked in the clothing store, the bell chimed above the door.  
  
"Are you going to change?" Aeris said pointing to the dressing room.  
  
"Yeah..." Cloud hastily grabbed the dress, stepped in the dressing room, and closed the curtain behind him.  
  
Cloud spent almost a good ten minutes in the room trying the dress on, adjusting, itching and scratching. Aeris was looking through the store for something for herself and turned abruptly when she heard the curtain open. She gawked not blinking and dropped the dress she was looking at.  
  
"Oh... my..." Aeris giggled.  
  
Cloud was dressed in the blue dress with broad lace trim and wore it quite well. His spiky hair looked a bit awkward shoved under the blonde wig with two braided pigtails and his eye shadow seemed to match his dress perfectly.  
  
"Wow!" The store manager gawked.  
  
The owner's daughter adjusted Cloud's collar, "Thanks for showing us something new. My father's got his motivation back now, so the dress is on the house."  
  
"Yay," Cloud said with no emotion and walked over by Aeris.  
  
Aeris shook her head, "Walk more nicely like this, Miss Cloud."  
  
Aeris walked primly around the store with her head straight and arms swinging loosely at her side.  
  
Cloud scratched his head, "What do you mean 'nicely?'"  
  
He walked his manly SOLDIER walk and Aeris shook her head and showed her walk again. Cloud put his hands to his side and walks with his palms facing the floor and moved with a light step.  
  
Aeris snickered, "Oh, you're so cute, Miss Cloud. I want a dress, too!" She looked at the owner's daughter. "Do you have one that'll look good on me?"  
  
The daughter nodded and held up a green strapless dress, "How's this?"  
  
The owner picked a yellow sundress and held it up as well, "How about this one?"  
  
The daughter scoffed, "Father, what are you talking about? This one's much better."  
  
"No, what are you saying?" The owner said shaking the yellow sundress. "This one."  
  
Aeris walked by both the father and daughter and picked a red dress with thin straps, "I want THIS one."  
  
The owner looked at his daughter and shrugged and then sighed. Aeris went into the dressing room and began to change.  
  
"No peeking!" Aeris called from the dressing room and the owner winked at Cloud.  
  
A few moments later, Aeris stepped out and Cloud's mouth went dry. The dress was a perfect fit and showed off her petite body very well. Her hair was still pulled back, but not in her twisted braid. Her thick brown hair flowed loosely down her back and never seemed to end.  
  
"So?" Aeris asked turning around. "How do I look?"  
  
Cloud couldn't manage to utter a word and could only shake his head.  
  
"Oh, you're no fun!" Aeris laughed and began to pack their original clothes in clothing store bag. The two said their goodbyes to the owner and his daughter and left with Aeris carrying the bag of Clothes and Cloud carrying his sword.  
  
They made their way to the Don's mansion again, but this time was much more difficult. Every other step, they were being hounded by guys on the street and all of them begging for their phone numbers. They politely shooed the guys away and Aeris almost fell on the ground when a man commented on how nice and firm Cloud was.  
  
As they reached the entrance to the mansion, the bouncer again hung up his PHS and inspected the girls, "Damn! You were right! Your friend's hot, too! Come in, come in!"  
  
The bouncer opened the door and called in, "Two ladies coming through!"  
  
Aeris and Cloud stepped by the bouncer who seemed to be inspecting Cloud's behind as he walked. Aeris had to bite her tongue from rolling into a fit of laughter. The door closed loudly behind them and the loud sound of the lock clicking echoed through the foyer.  
  
A male in an expensive suit approached the two looking excited, "Hey ladies! I'll go and let the Don know you're here. Just wait there. Don't go wandering around."  
  
Aeris watched as the man went up the large rounded marble staircase. As soon as he was out of sight, she looked at Cloud, "Now's our chance! Let's find Tifa!" 


End file.
